Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine
by A Fire Inside
Summary: This is the last and final chapter. I added this chapter for those of you who wanted a better ending. Here you have it, Matt's Drunken Confession enjoy
1. First Day at Odaiba High

OUTLINE  
  
Matt's Summery: Matt is a 4.5 student, but has a bad school record like: 5 fights, gave a teacher a bloody nose, was suspended a total 9 times, and was expelled twice, once for possession of marijuana and the other for hitting a teacher. Matt has been sober for 1 year. His current age is 18, a senior at Odaiba High.  
  
Mimi's Summery: Mimi is a 4.0 student; unlike Matt she has a perfect school record. She's head cheerleader, she has a picture perfect family, she's "Daddy's Little Girl", but for some reason she's always been attracted to guys who have a "Bad Boy" persona. Her current age is 17½ a senior at Odaiba High.  
  
Story Summery: Matt was expelled from his former high school, Dayton Academic High School, "Academy for the Elite", for giving his P.E. teacher a bloody nose. He was transferred to Odaiba High, there he meets Mimi. He is immediately attracted to Mimi, but there is one problem, Mimi has a boyfriend, none other than Kevin DeWolf, captain of the track team, 3 time homecoming king, and he doesn't seem to want to lose Mimi to Matt. Eventually Kevin loses Mimi to Matt, but Mimi's father was especially fond of Kevin, and is in serious disapproval of Matt slowly winning over his daughter's heart. But what happens when Matt publicly displays his past, will Mimi still want to talk to him, or will Matt be passing time in his room alone?  
  
Title: Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
  
Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
  
"Students, please welcome our new student, he comes to us from Dayton Academic High School, 'Academy for the Elite', please welcome, Yamato Matt Ishida." Said a teacher to a class occupied with bustling seniors as he opened the door. "Call me Matt, Yamato sounds too.Too much like a name used at a private school. Well where do you want me to sit, tubby? I don't have all day you know, I have things to do and places to be." Matt, a guy with thorny blonde hair and intense dark-blue eyes said to the teacher with a superior attitude in his voice. "Why, certainly... let's see. why don't you sit next to. Ms. Taichikawa. Ms. Taichikawa, would you mind raising your hand so Mr. Ishida could know where you sit." Said the teacher, as a young lady raised her hand, she had long brown hair, amber-brown eyes, and had an amazingly perfect figure. As Matt walked over to the young lady, the teacher mumbled something under his breath in a sarcastic manner, something about having another grateful student, and how he never considers suicide with such marvelous students. Matt sat down next to the young lady, and set his black Jansport backpack down, and removed his black 5 star X-pand binder. "Hi, my name's Mimi Tachikawa, and if I heard correctly you're name's Yamato Matt Ishida. Right?" Mimi asked Matt, as he nodded slightly. "Yeah, but you can call me Matt.. I just remembered I don't know this teacher's name. would you happen to know?" Matt asked Mimi. "His name is Edward Fabian Zapian, so Mr. Zapian, but Kevin and his friends gave him the nickname, Mr. Tubbs." Mimi responded as she pointed to a small group of four at the back of the room. "Mr. Tubbs, are they serious? Who on Earth came up with that gay ass name? Let me guess, the guy in the middle of the group, and I'm guessing he's Kevin, am I right?" Matt asked as he looked in the direction of the group. "Yup, isn't he cute?" Mimi answered, as Matt looked at her strangely. "I wouldn't know. I don't look at guys in that way, but I can tell you that you're extremely hot, and I'm telling you right now, I bet you played a major role in the development of many boys." Matt stated as he wrote something in his black notebook. "Hey would you mind showing me around the campus, cuz I really have no idea where my classes are at?" Matt asked Mimi as he beamed a smile at her. "Sure, I don't see why not" Mimi responded  
  
"OK, so after Mr. Zapian. you have Ms. O'Dell, and if you think she's hot. that will be normal, yet really sick because she's twice your age, yet normal still, OK you have Ms. O'Dell next so that's S78 on south campus, I have S81 so I can walk you there. And O'Dell after that you have, Mr. Soujin a.k.a. Mr. Cue Ball, he was given that name by Kevin and his friends, Mr. Soujin's at W45 I can have Sandi walk you there. And your last class is with me, and our teacher's is Mrs. Lehr, she teaches P.E. she's just great, but she can be a bitch at times, just don't call her the following names: Redneck, Mrs. Cletus, or the name Kevin made up. Mrs. Country Pop." Mimi told Matt, who had a bored look on his face. "What's up with Kevin and gay nicknames? By the end of the day I bet I'll have everybody calling teacher's by the nick names I gave them, let's start with Mr. Zapian, Triple Chin. Let's test this new name.." Matt stated as he raised his hand in the air, and when it didn't catch Mr. Zapian's attention, he stared snapping his fingers, and that caught his attention. "Do you want something Mr. Ishida?" Mr. Zapian asked his student. " Well obviously I do or else I wouldn't have raised my hand." Matt responded. "What is it?" Mr. Zapian asked. "Which would you prefer, Mr. Tubbs, or this new nickname I fashioned for you, Triple Chin the Fat Man Zapian?" Matt asked with a slight smile adding to his poise. "Mr. Ishida, please take a step outside." Said Mr. Zapian, as he followed Matt out the door.  
  
"MR. ISHIDA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FIRST YOU COME INTO MY CLASS WITH ABSOULTELY NO RESPECT FOR MY AUTHORITY! YOU, You. you cannot just barge into a class, snap your fingers at a teacher, then ask them a ridiculous question! I bet these are some of the reason you were expelled from Dayton! The only reason you're in my class is because I'm the only honor's teacher that was willing to let you into my class! Because of the worthless reputation you created for yourself, with the drugs, the fights, the suspensions, the arrests! And believe me all the rest of your teachers have seen your record, as have I, so don't think that no one at this school knows about your reputation, BECAUSE THEY DO!!" shouted Mr. Zapian into Matt's face, Matt never even flinching, he simply arched his eyebrows when Mr. Zapian was done speaking. " You know what Mr. Zapian, or Triple Chin, if I may.. First off, say it don't spray it, and secondly, get yourself some tick tacks, you seriously need them." Matt said coolly, then he walked back into class, Mr. Zapian.  
  
~Mrs. Lehr's- last period class.  
  
"God, you're not tired after running all that?!" Mimi asked Matt who wasn't even breathing heavily, after doing 2 laps around the track. "No, not really, but I can tell you are. One would think you'd be use to running that much if you've been doing it for 2 years, but I guess not." Matt stated as he headed over to where Mrs. Lehr was calling them. "Well, don't feel too high and mighty because you run faster than most people, but I bet you can't beat my boyfriend." Mimi challenged Matt as she stood beside him as Mrs. Lehr talked away. "Oh really, who's your boyfriend?" Matt asked Mimi, who smiled a bit. "Kevin DeWolf, captain of the school track team, his mile time is. what was it?" Mimi pondered as a tall guy with focused green eyes, light brown hair, and was wearing what everyone else was wearing the school P.E. clothes, which consisted of black shorts, that had a grey stripe along the side, and a white shirt, that had a silvery falcon on it. approached Mimi. "Hey Mimi." He said with a smirk. "Hey Kevin! Oh yeah what was your mile time again, I forgot?" Mimi asked Kevin as he smiled a bit at the question. "5 minutes, with 25 seconds, why do you ask?" Kevin replied. "Just telling Matt, here, he can run pretty fast too you know." Mimi answered as she motioned toward Matt, who merely grinned. "Really? Let's just see how fast you can run, I'll challenge you, how 'bout from here to the fence and back, first one back wins, easy as that." Kevin said with a smirk appearing on his face, as Matt simply shrugged and said, "Sure, don't see why not."  
  
Matt Kevin lined up at the starting line; Kevin turned his head slightly towards Matt, smiled and said, "You're one dead punk, Ishida." Matt ignored this comment, and kept his eyes focused on his destination, but he still didn't mind muttering, "You would like that wouldn't you?" Mrs. Lehr ran out to the fence, and blew her whistle, which let out a shrill ring. Matt and Kevin sped off towards the fence, Kevin was scarcely beating Matt by what seemed a few inches, Matt quickened his pace, picking up momentum. He and Kevin were half way to the fence, both neck to neck, they still had to reach the fence and run back to where they started from. Matt picked up velocity, as did Kevin, yet Matt was still ahead of him. Matt reached the fence, kicked off it, so did Kevin shortly after him, Matt was just barely beating his challenger. Matt and Kevin were both running at their maximum speed, both exhausted; however, still not giving into the numbness in their legs. Matt was thinking, he was thinking about what could get him to run faster, running. running from the cops! He found his answer, and tried to envision a cop trailing behind him, his imagination kicked into gear, and Kevin suddenly became a tall man in an officer's uniform. Matt sprinted faster than he was before trying to shake Kevin, but Kevin proved persistent, and kept on trailing him. They were a few feet away from where they started, each near their breaking point, both numb in the legs, equally out of breath, breathing heavily. Suddenly everything seemed to be going in slow motion as they approached the finish line. Matt and Kevin were equally sweating, it was dripping from their hair, eyebrows, and it was soaking their shirts, it was like someone had splashed some water on their faces, and it was dripping everywhere. Matt was ahead of Kevin, and it stayed that way, Matt stumbled through the imaginary finish line, Kevin followed the same steps shortly after Matt. Matt had won the race, and the captain of the school track team, Kevin DeWolf lost, and he wasn't too happy about it either.  
  
"Matt!! You won!" Mimi exclaimed as she approached them both. "Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?" Matt asked Mimi. "Because Ishida, no one has ever beaten me, and I mean no one. I'm beginning to think that was entirely beginners luck. This school has raced Dayton countless times, and I have never lost to anyone at that god-forsaken school. how is tit that I've never seen you there, and if you run so fast why weren't you on their track team?" Kevin asked with some anger evident in his voice. "I wasn't allowed to play sports at Dayton." Matt said to Kevin who was circling around him. "Oh what, Daddy didn't want his precious little mischief-maker to get hurt?" Kevin teased Matt, who kept his cool. "You're testing my patience, DeWolf, and you don't want my patience to end- 'cause you just might get hurt." Matt stated as he glared at Kevin. "Was that a threat, 'cause it sounded like a threat to me?" Kevin asked Matt. "Take it how you want, but let me tell you this; you're on the right track." Matt responded as he balled up his fists at his side, Kevin saw this and smiled. "What are you planning on doing? Huh, are you gonna deck me? Boy, I'd like to see you try, punk." Kevin said trying to sound intimidating, Matt smirked, as the veins in Kevin's hand started to become visible, just barely though. Mimi ran up to Kevin and said, "Kevin, he won you, big deal. Come on relax, school is almost out. Daddy's inviting you over for dinner, he really wouldn't like it if you got in a fight just because you lost a race." Kevin backed off, but not before saying, "I'll deal with you later, punk." The bell rang shortly after, and Matt changed out of his P.E. clothes, and into his regular attire. He put on a white under-shirt; he put on a black Level 27® shirt over the white one, and a pair of baggy black Anchor Blue® jeans, he also wore white K-Swiss® with red laces, he grabbed his backpack from out of his locker and left school.  
  
~After School- Matt's house  
  
"Hey Matt, how was your day?" a man asked Matt who just walked into his home. Matt looked up and responded, "I've had better, what about you?" "My day was just fantastic, not one phone call about your behavior, and my boss gave me a promotion, he said I have a great attitude, and that attitude empowers." Matt looked up from the ground, and grinned a bit before saying, "That's just dandy," in a sarcastic manner. "Hey Dad, what would you do. I mean how would you react if I had broken some guy's nose?" Matt asked his father, who frowned slightly, before responding, "I'm going to take this as a hypothetical question. Well first I'd be angry, then disappointed, after that I would calm myself down, after that I'd ask what happened, after that I'd realize it wasn't your fault, but I would still have to punish you, so I would say something like: 'Son what you did was still wrong, so. hand over you're the keys to the Viper, and you can't play guitar for 3 days, same goes for the car." Matt arched an eyebrow, and made a mental note about why he should never ask his father about this, because he'd always lie. "Well that's nice to know, I'm gonna go take a shower now, and if anyone by the name, Mimi Taichikawa calls tell her to call back in an hour." Matt instructed his father as he walked away.  
  
~One hour later- Matt's room  
  
Matt walked into a dark room, which was covered in posters, pin-up's, and clipping of famous rock stars and bands like: KoRn, Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Disturbed, Mudvayne, Marilyn Manson, Good Charlotte, Blink 182, Sum 41, Lit, Motley Cure, Ozzy Osbourne, Dave Grohl, Jon Davis, Benji and Joel Madden, and of course, Led Zepplin, AC/DC, and Black Sabbath. He had a black and white tiled floor, he had some CD's scattered on the ground like: The Young and the Hopeless by Good Charlotte, Another EP, Follow the Leader by KoRn, Fo' Shizzle St. Nizzle by Various, One by One by the Foo Fighters, and many more. He had clothes scattered every where, on the floor the stereo, under the bed, some on his desk, so basically everywhere. There was a dresser on the far corner of his room, which had a silver and black Sony® stereo atop it. And finally there was a black desk with a silver cordless phone on it. Matt sat down on the chair and started doing his homework. ~10 minutes later~  
  
The phone rang and Matt answered it. "Hello, Matt speaking." "Hey Matt, it's me, Mimi!"  
  
"Hey Mimi, what's up" Matt asked  
  
"Nothing really, sorry about Kevin and all." Mimi said  
  
"There's no need to apologize, and if there was, you shouldn't be the one apologizing." Matt said to Mimi  
  
"....."  
  
"..So, why'd you call anyways?" Matt asked  
  
"No reason really." Mimi responded  
  
"......"  
  
"So how does it feel to have beaten Kevin DeWolf at his own game?" Mimi asked  
  
"Just great, I seriously don't see why he was all pissed off though, I mean it was just a race, and it was pretty close too." Matt answered  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't take losing very well.. I seriously can't believe you were going to hit him, he might have slaughtered you!" Mimi exclaimed  
  
"You really have no idea why I was expelled do you?" Matt asked Mimi  
  
"No not really, would you mind telling me?" Mimi asked  
  
"When I was at Dayton I got in a fight with my P.E. teacher's son, I gave Lane quite a beat down. Mr. Meier never liked me since, and he was being a real bitch about it too. So one day in P.E. I finish running the track and he tells me to take another lap because I supposedly didn't run the whole thing, when I refused to run he started to scream at me then he pushed me, then when I told him to fuck off, he pushed me again, that got me mad and I gave that son of a bitch a bloody nose. So I got expelled for hitting a teacher. And if I could do that to a man twice my age, who happens to be in perfectly good shape, what damage to you think I could inflict upon Kevin?" Matt explained.  
  
"OK, I don't exactly want to imagine that.... So what did you do to Lane for Mr. Meier to hate you that much?" Mimi asked  
  
"Well, like Kevin, Lane didn't like losing, he got brave with me, and punched me, I got mad because he got me on the face, so tackled him to the floor, and I got back up and started to kick that bitch-faced-fucker on his ribs, he tripped me, and punched me on my cheek, I pick up this sharp rock, and got him above his upper right eyebrow. I kept him on the ground by putting my knees on his wrist. I decked Lane a few times with the rock still in my hand. He kicked me off of him, and he resumed my position, he started punching me, the blood from his gash was dripping on me. When he accidentally let his knee slip off my wrist I decked him my hardest, he fell back to the ground like the little pansy he is. By then I was uncontrollably angry, so I just started kicking him, not even caring if I hit his head, and like after a minute or two my friend Zack held me back until I calmed down. Mr. Meier came started screaming at me because I fucked up his kid. Lane had a broken nose, two cracked ribs, a minor concussion from the times I accidentally kicked his head, and boy were his eyes fucked up, one was all blackish-purplish, while the other one was a bluish-black color, not to mention he got a scar from where I got him with the rock.. That's pretty much it." Matt told her  
  
"You sure are a violent child." Mimi stated  
  
"I'm only violent when provoked, so I don't just go off on anybody." Matt said  
  
"What did you beat Lane at that he got so mad over?" Mimi asked  
  
"I beat him at getting the part for a guitar solo, at the school festival." Matt responded.  
  
"I didn't know you could play guitar!" Mimi exclaimed "Maybe that's because you barely met me. There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Matt stated  
  
"Like what? I'd probably know if you were to tell me." Mimi told him  
  
"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Anything." Mimi said  
  
"..Hmmm.. Let's see, what to tell you.. Oh I know, I've already been asked out by seven different girls, on my first day at Odaiba High School, I know I'm attractive, but seven girls the first day, that's just too much." Matt said  
  
"OK, you sounded so conceited right there." Mimi told him  
  
"Well there's another thing, I'm not conceited. I don't like your boyfriend, Kevin. I find you extremely hot.I have a 4.5GPA (A/N: GPA stands for Grade Point Average...someone with a 4.5 is an A+ student) I've been arrested about three times.. I've been on a monitor twice; both times I was on the monitor were for three months total.People are already calling teachers by my nicknames, especially Mr. Zapian a.k.a. Triple Chin the Fat Man Zapian, Mr. Soujin a.k.a. Wax Master Soujin, Ms. 'O Dell, and Mrs. Lehr are cool so I didn't give them any nicknames.. And I don't feel like telling you the rest," Matt said  
  
"You can tell me that you think I'm hot, but you can't tell me the rest, are you serious?" Mimi asked  
  
"Pretty Much. And I think it's better you find out on your own." Matt told her.  
  
"Sure.Did I forget to mention, that my uncle is the district superintendent?" Mimi asked Matt innocently.  
  
"HE'S YOUR UNCLE!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, and he sometimes let's me see the student files!" Mimi told him.  
  
"No fair, that's practically cheating..this bites." Matt muttered  
  
"Hey Matt I have to go Kevin's here for dinner, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Sure..Laterz Mimi."  
  
"Bye Matt." Mimi and Matt both hung up the phone.  
  
~ One month later- After School  
  
"Hey Mimi, what are you doing later on tonight, if you're not busy, I know a place where we can have some fun." Matt asked Mimi, as they exited the school building. "I have absolutely nothing planned for tonight, what did you have in mind?" Mimi asked Matt who smiled at her. "I have two front row tickets to a Blink 182 concert, if you're interested that is, I also think Good Charlotte is headlining second stage." Matt responded in an it's- no-big-deal voice "Of course I'm interested! Especially if I'm going with you! And the guys from Good charlotte are the hottest!" Mimi responded as she hugged him. From behind a large bushy tree, a shadowy figure was hiding; it slowly emerges from the darkness revealing a tall boy with focused green eyes, and light brown hair. Kevin. "Now he's trying to take my girl, we'll see about that."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~********~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Author's Notes: Did you guys like it? I seriously need help on the next chapter. Whether there's another chapter is totally up to you guys, but it would help, if you tell me what you would like to see, what songs Blink 182 would supposedly going to sing at the concert, I got the following songs down for sure: Adam's Song, Going Away to College, Damn It (Growing Up), Don't Leave Me, The Party Song and any other song you guys would like to see on it. And as for the Good Charlotte songs, I was thinking: Hold On, Story of my Old Man, Superman Can't Walk, Festival Song, and probably Walk By. Any ideas would seriously be helpful.  
  
~Angel of Darkness 


	2. The Events and Appearances of the Day of

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
The Events and Appearances of the day of the Concert  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, why would I be here?  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it. And if you guys don't know who Blink 182 is.. Well... I feel sorry you; you're missing out on some great tunes. And if you don't know who Good Charlotte is, I'll probably understand, but they've been out since 2000, that's when their self titled debut, "Good Charlotte" first came out, that was what.. 3 years ago? And last October they recently released their sophomore album, "The Young and the Hopeless" GC's latest video, "Boys and Girls" was number one on TRL for 2 days, but slipped to number two Wednesday, June 4, 2003. So if you have cable or satellite tune in to TRL and watch their video, feel free to vote for the video any time, and be sure to visit the following sites:  
  
www.goodcharlotte.com, for GC's official website, and feel free to join the GC Street Team also!! For I'm a proud member, and tell you this, it's great! The website also has GC merchandise, tour dates, pics, and more!  
  
www.goodcharlotterocks.com, for Epics' GC website, it's loaded with pics, bios, and you can even check out their videos, when you click on the Video icon  
  
www.blink182.com for Blink 182's official website, it has some very funny pictures on it.. And now on to the story...  
  
~Mimi's house  
  
"Daddy, can I go to a concert that's at Tokyo?" Mimi asked her father, who looked up at her with a small grin. "Sure, Kevin's taking you isn't he?" her father asked. "Well, I'm not exactly going with Kevin.Matt's taking me." Mimi responded. "Now Mimi, I really want you to go to this concert, but just not with him." Her father told her. "But Daddy, how often do you get front row tickets to see Blink 182 in concert, not to mention Good Charlotte is headlining second stage. They're only the hottest bands out there! And they also have the hottest band members!" Mimi exclaimed. "Mimi, your Uncle Chris showed me this boy's school record, sure he's bright, but he's also a negative influence. This boy is trouble, he's been expelled twice from completely different schools, a public, and a private, he's been suspended 5 times for fighting, what more do you want, he clearly means trouble." Her father shouted. "Twice? What do you mean twice, he told me he was only expelled once?" Mimi asked in a confused manner. "No, twice, once for hitting his P.E. teacher, the second was for possession of marijuana, see he's already lied to you." Mimi's father pointed out. "Oh really, I hadn't noticed?" Mimi said sarcastically. "Mimi, I don't want you near this Matt." Her father warned. "But Daddy, just because it's happened before doesn't mean it'll happen again, people do have a tendency to change!" she shouted "Mimi, you're not going to that concert, and that's final, go to your room!" he shouted "Fine, just leave me alone?" she shouted back as she walked up the stairs and into her room. She sat down on her bed, and looked around her surroundings, as if it was something new to her. She looked at her dark blue ceiling, which had glow in the dark stars scattered around it. She looked from her door, which had a poster of the Blink 182 boys on it, to her window sill, where a hot pink phone lies. As her eyes wondered around her room, the phone rang..  
  
"Hello, Mimi speaking."  
  
"Hey Mimi, it's me Matt, Are you ready for the concert?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were expelled for possession of marijuana?" Mimi asked  
  
"Uhh .. I guess you found out about that..."  
  
"Yeah, why couldn't you just tell me, instead of lying to me?"  
  
"I didn't lie to you! I just told you that I thought it was better for you to find out on your own."  
  
"Tell me Matt, how is this better?"  
  
"I don't know, but how would you have reacted if I told you?"  
  
".. I don't know, but I know for sure it would've been better to hear it from you than my dad, and he was like totally tripping over the fact that I hang around with you, he was all: 'Sure he's bright, but he's also a negative influence.' "  
  
"Well, I was once a negative influence."  
  
"....Matt, I can't go to the concert."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"You don't always have to do what your parents tell you to do."  
  
"Oh really.. What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Well.. I don't think you're up for it though."  
  
"Come on Matt, tell me.."  
  
"Well how do you feel about sneaking out?"  
  
"It's better than staying here, and missing the concert."  
  
"How about I pick you up at your house, isn't there a tree near your bedroom window?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"This is what I had in mind, once your ready we could sneak out your window, my car will be parked about a half a block away, we could walk over there, then drive over to the concert, then have you back home at about 1:30 AM the latest."  
  
"That's sounds like it might work, but what if my dad walks into my room and I'm not there, what will we do then?"  
  
"....does your dad usually walk into your room at night?"  
  
"No, especially not now that we had our little argument.."  
  
"Well we have nothing to worry about; ok you should leave your bedroom window open, so that way you'll be able to sneak back in."  
  
"Well, I have to get ready for the concert, bye!"  
  
"Yeah see you later."  
  
~Two hours later- 8:10 PM  
  
Mimi was finally ready, after 45 minutes in the shower, 35 minutes of searching for the proper concert attire, which consisted of a tight red top which read "Evil Queen", and some black leather jeans, and some white classic Adidas, with white laces.  
  
She heard some noises near her window and was startled a bit, when Matt's head popped in the window. "Hey Mimi, a little heavy on the eyeliner don't you think?" Matt said to her, with a grin. "Nice to see you too," Mimi said to him sarcastically. "Dude, I think your dog might have rabbis.... I also saw your dog doing something to this one cat across the street... It was a very.. Disturbing sight." Matt told Mimi who looked out the window towards her dog. Matt joined her at watching. An old women ran out of the house and started shouting at Mimi's dog, Bruiser, "Quit molesting my cat, get away from my precious Snowball, I'll have animal control here, before you can run back to that little girl owner of yours!" The old lady whipped out her cane, and started running, incredibly slow towards Bruiser,  
  
(A/N: Just picture Grandpa Simpson, when he's trying to get his false teeth from the turtle, in that one Halloween special, only instead of an old man, an old woman)  
  
"Run away Bruiser, like you always do!" she screamed at the dog, which was running across the street. "So, is Bruiser always like that?" Matt asked Mimi who shrugged her shoulders. "So are you ready?" Matt asked Mimi. "Pretty much, let's jam." Mimi said to Matt. "Ladies first," said Matt as he gestured towards the window. "Matt, be sure to turn off my light, so my dad won't come into my room to turn it off." Mimi told Matt as she quietly climbed down the rope ladder, which her younger brother put on the tree, as an accessory for his tree house Matt climbed down after her. "Now I see why Ian wanted that stupid tree house near his bedroom." Mimi said to Matt as they walked away from her house. "So where'd you park your car. I didn't know you could drive." Mimi asked Matt who, sighed quietly to himself. "It shouldn't be to far from here, and yes I do drive." Matt answered, as they turned a corner. "What kind of a car do you have?" Mimi asked Matt as she followed him towards where his car was parked. "Dodge Viper, silver, with a black top." Matt responded, as they finally approached his sports car. "Nice ride, how long have you had it" Mimi said as she looked over his car it had the words "Underground Graphics" on the windshield, his car still looked untouched. ".about two, three years. I like to keep it clean, just wait until you see the inside." Matt told her, with a smile. Mimi was about to open the door to the passenger side of the car, but stopped when she heard barking, she turned around, and standing there was a small, light brown dog, with a dark brown spot on its eye, Bruiser. "What are you doing here boy?" Mimi asked her dog, as if it could talk, it only barked. "Hey Matt, can we drive by my house, and drop off Bruiser?" Mimi asked as she picked up her dog. "Why can't he just walk home?" Matt asked Mimi. "Because Mrs. Sierra is a very violent old lady, and she doesn't like Bruiser very much." Mimi explained. "Sure. he doesn't like to chew on leather does he?" Matt asked Mimi who shook her head, in disagreement. Mimi took a seat on the passenger side, and put on her seatbelt. She looked around the inside of his car it too was very clean and organized. He had black leather seat covers, he had a variety of CD's in his glove compartment, all in alphabetical order; the panel lighting glowed of a neon red, the buckles on the seatbelts were spiders, and his seats smelled like leather-cleaner. "Do you clean your car often?" Mimi asked, as she buckled up. "Well I don't clean, I pay my younger brother 20 bucks for him to clean it, he even waxes it, gets the leather softener, he goes the whole nine yards, so I guess you can say he cleans it a lot." Matt answered as they sped off towards Mimi's house, once they got there, Mimi opened the door so Bruiser could get out, then they were off again.  
  
~The concert- 10:30 PM  
  
Once they found a decent parking space, they headed towards the entrance; they gave the guard/ticket dude/bouncer their tickets, and headed in. "Matt, this is a sold out concert, and you somehow got tickets, I don't know how you did it, and I don't care, I'm so happy and excited I could kiss you." Mimi told Matt who got a playful smile on his face. "Feel free to kiss me any time you want, I really won't mind." Matt said to Mimi. "Is it ok if I hold your hand. not because I like you, but because I don't want to get separated, and if we were to get separated, then who would take me home?" Mimi explained. "Sure, you really didn't need that explanation; it just made it look like you liked me even more than you already did." Matt explained to her, as he took hold of her hand. The further they got through the crowd the louder the chanting got. Before they even got to where they wanted to be the music started. Mimi started running towards the front, though not letting go of Matt's hand, she was saying something about how Mark is so hot, and how she want to see every moment of him, and how the same thing went for Travis. Once they got there they had already finished their introduction, you know like: Hey Tokyo, how ya doin'? And stuff like that. When they got there, they were barely beginning their first song, "Adam's Song". Tom started off the rhythm with his guitar, then Travis on drums, then Mark joined in with his bass, and vocals.  
  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
  
I trace the cord back to the wall  
  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
  
I took my time, I hurried up  
  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
  
I'm too depressed to go on  
  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
16 just held such better days  
  
Days when I still felt alive  
  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
  
The world was wide, too late to try  
  
The tour was over we'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
  
Give all my things to all my friends  
  
You'll never step foot in my room again  
  
You'll close it off, board it up  
  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
  
Of apple juice in the hall  
  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
  
Days when I can still feel alive  
  
When I can't wait to get outside  
  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
  
The tour is over, I've survived  
  
I can't wait till I get home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone"  
  
Once Mark had finished that song Travis started another beat, this one faster than the last, it was "The Party Song" .  
  
"Do you want to come to a party?  
  
My friends picked me up in their truck at 11:30  
  
This thing at a frat house, but the people are cool there  
  
Reluctant I followed but never dreamed there  
  
Would be someone there who would catch my attention  
  
I wasn't out searching for love or affection  
  
So I paid my 3 and the girls got in free  
  
Shine the beer and tequila and we headed into the party  
  
And then in the backyard some terrible ska band  
  
Someone in the background was doing a keg stand  
  
This place is so lame all these girls look the same  
  
All these guys have no game I wish I would have stayed  
  
In my bed back at home watching TV alone  
  
Where I'd put on some porn or have sex on the phone  
  
Far from people I hate down from anywhere state  
  
Trying to intoxicate girls to give them head after the party  
  
And then I saw her standing there  
  
With green eyes and long blond hair  
  
She wasn't wearing underwear at least I prayed that  
  
She might be the one maybe we'd have some fun  
  
Maybe we'd watch the sun rise  
  
But that night I learned some girls try too hard  
  
Some girls try too hard  
  
Some girls try too hard to impress  
  
With the way that they dress  
  
With those things on their chests  
  
And the things they suggest to me  
  
I couldn't believe what this lady was saying  
  
The names she was dropping the games she was playing  
  
She dated this guy who now rides for Black Flies  
  
How she's down with the I wise well constructed disguise  
  
Now I'd rather go dateless than stay here and hate this  
  
Her volume of makeup her fake tits were tasteless  
  
So I said I'd call her but never would bother  
  
Until I got turned down by another girl at a party  
  
So when you see her standing there  
  
With green eyes and long blonde hair  
  
She won't be wearing underwear and you'll discover  
  
This girl's not the one and she'll never be fun  
  
You should just turn and run because you'll find out that  
  
Some girls try too hard  
  
Some girls try too hard to impress with the way that they dress  
  
With those things on their chest  
  
And the things they suggest to me  
  
Some girls try too hard  
  
Some girls try too hard"  
  
Once they finished that song they went straight into another song. "Wendy Clear"  
  
"Let's take the boat out on the bay  
  
Forget your job for just one day  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
It might be inappropriate because  
  
Either way our band gets dropped, oh yeah  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
But I'd play with fire to break the ice  
  
And I'd play with a nuclear device  
  
Is it something I'll regret, why do I want what I can't get?  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
The three-date theory is getting old  
  
Everyone's getting left out in the cold  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
So I'll see you with another guy  
  
Who pretends not to hear you when you cry, oh yeah  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
But I'd play with fire to break the ice  
  
And I'd play with a nuclear device  
  
Is it something I'll regret, why do I want what I can't get ?  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
I'll be movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, on, on  
  
Movin' on, Movin' on, movin' on, on, on  
  
But I'd play with fire to break the ice  
  
And I'd play with a nuclear device  
  
Is it something I'll regret, why do I want what I can't get ?  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad  
  
I wish it didn't have to be so bad"  
  
Once had finished that song he took about a two minute break then signaled for Travis to start up again. This beat was even faster than the previous one it was "Don't Leave Me"  
  
"Don't leave me all alone  
  
Just drop me off at home  
  
I'll be fine, it's not the first  
  
Just like last time, but a little worse  
  
She said that I'm not the one that she thinks about and  
  
She said it stopped being fun, I just bring her down  
  
I said, "Don't let your future be destroyed by my past."  
  
She said, "Don't let my door hit your ass."  
  
One more chance, I'll try this time  
  
I'll give you yours, I won't take mine  
  
I'll listen up, pretend to care  
  
Go on ahead, I'll meet you there  
  
She said that I'm not the one that she thinks about and  
  
She said it stopped being fun, I just bring her down  
  
I said, "Don't let your future be destroyed by my past."  
  
She said, "Don't let my door hit your ass."  
  
Let's try this one more time with feeling  
  
One more time with feeling  
  
One more time with feeling  
  
She said that I'm not the one that she thinks about and  
  
She said it stopped being fun, I just bring her down  
  
I said, "Don't let your future be destroyed by my past."  
  
She said, "Don't let my door hit your ass."  
  
Don't leave me all alone  
  
Just drop me off at home  
  
And I'll be fine"  
  
The next song that they played, was the first song that wasn't off "Enema of the State" instead it was off, "Dude Ranch" The song started off with Tom on his guitar, then Mark with his bass, then Travis kicked in with his drums, the beat went on for a couple of seconds without any vocals, then Mark started singing, it was "Dammit (Growing Up)"  
  
"It's alright to tell me  
  
What you think about me  
  
I won't try to argue  
  
Or hold it against you  
  
I know that you're leaving  
  
You must have your reasons  
  
The season is calling  
  
And your pictures are falling down  
  
The steps that I retrace  
  
The sad look on your face  
  
The timing and structure  
  
Did you hear he fucked her?  
  
A day late a buck short  
  
I'm writing the report  
  
On losing and failing  
  
When I move I'm flailing now  
  
And it's happened once again  
  
I'll turn to a friend  
  
Someone that understands  
  
Sees through the master plan  
  
But everybody's gone  
  
And I've been here for too long  
  
To face this on my own  
  
Well I guess this is growing up  
  
Well I guess this is growing up  
  
And maybe I'll see you  
  
At a movie sneak preview  
  
You'll show up and walk by  
  
On the arm of that guy  
  
And I'll smile and you'll wave  
  
We'll pretend it's okay  
  
The charade it won't last  
  
When he's gone I won't come back  
  
And it'll happen once again  
  
You'll turn to a friend  
  
Someone that understands  
  
And sees through the master plan  
  
But everybody's gone  
  
And you've been there for too long  
  
To face this on your own  
  
Well I guess this is growing up  
  
Well, I guess this is growing up  
  
Well, I guess this is growing up  
  
Well, I guess this is growing up  
  
Well, I guess this is growing up  
  
Well, I guess this is growing up"  
  
"MIMI, DO YOU WANT TO GO SEE GC AFTER THIS SONG!?!" Matt shouted over the boisterous crowd. "SURE!" Mimi shouted back.  
  
"Please take me by the hand  
  
It's so cold out tonight  
  
I'll put blankets on the bed  
  
I won't turn out the lights  
  
Just don't forget to think about me  
  
And I won't forget you,  
  
"I'll write you once a week," she said  
  
Why dose it feel the same to fall in love or break it off?  
  
And if young love is just a game then,  
  
I must have missed the kick off  
  
Don't depend on me to ever follow through on anything  
  
But I'd go through hell for you  
  
I haven't been this scared in a long time  
  
And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine  
  
Bouquet of clumsy words a simple melody  
  
This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me  
  
I'll think about the times  
  
She kissed me after class  
  
She'd put up with my friends I acted like an ass  
  
I ditched my lecture to watch the girls play soccer  
  
Is my picture still hanging her locker?  
  
I haven't been this scared in a long time  
  
And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine  
  
Bouquet of clumsy words a simple melody  
  
This world's an ugly place but you're so beautiful  
  
I haven't been this scared in a long time  
  
And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine  
  
Bouquet of clumsy words a simple melody  
  
This world's an ugly place but you're so beautiful...TO TRAVIS!"  
  
"Hey Mark!" Tom shouted into a the microphone. "Hey guys.. If you guys are anything like me, you like to dress up in your mother's underwear and walk around the house trying to seduce your father!" Mark exclaimed as silence fell over the crowd. "What just me?" Mark asked. "I'm like you... I try to seduce your dad!" Tom shouted as Travis hit the syllables, and Mark smiled. "Hey, 'member, 'member that one time I walked over to your house and your brother was there with the peanut butter smeared all over his wiener, and he was all, come here boy, come here, who's a good little puppy? Good boy who likes to Skippy." Mark laughed into the microphone. The crowd laughed along with him. Matt grabbed Mimi's hand, and led her towards the second stage, Mark's voice started to fade gradually, and Joel's, the front man of Good Charlotte voice started to get louder.  
  
"HEY TOKYO! Now we're Good Charlotte, and we're from the East Coast, Waldorf, Maryland, and our fans are pretty loud over there.. Do you think you're louder?" Benji, the lead guitarist, and twin brother to Joel, asked into the microphone, the crowd roared at this comment. "Yeah, I'd say you're pretty loud." said Joel, the lead vocalist, into his microphone. "Now you guys may or may not know this song, it's off one of our EP's, the song's called Superman Can't Walk.. If you guys know the words, sing along.." Benji and Billy started the beat, with their guitars, and then Chris the drummer started up with his instrument, and Paul then joined in..  
  
"You call yourself a Louis Lane  
  
And you're in pain and I'm insane  
  
You don't want my help,  
  
You don't need my help  
  
I watch you fall out from the sky  
  
But I won't cry, I'll just sigh  
  
Who is gonna save you?  
  
Yeah, I've heard the talk,  
  
Superman can't walk  
  
And who is gonna save you,  
  
When your Superman can't walk?  
  
I saw him just the other day, in physical therapy  
  
Sitting in a wheelchair, you know I had to stare  
  
And all your friends they think I'm sick,  
  
They think that I'm insensitive  
  
They don't like the fun I'm poking;  
  
Don't they know I'm only joking?  
  
Yeah I've heard the talk  
  
Superman can't walk  
  
Who is gonna save you,  
  
When your Superman can't walk?  
  
Call me what you will....I'm Dr. Evil  
  
Call me what you want,  
  
Superman can't walk  
  
And all your friends they think I'm sick, they think that I'm insensitive  
  
They don't like the fun I'm poking; don't they know I'm only joking?  
  
Yeah I've heard the talk  
  
Superman can't walk  
  
Who is gonna save you,  
  
When your Superman can't walk?"  
  
"And this next song is for all of you out there, who have a lot problems, and they need help to overcome them." said Joel into the microphone.. It was "Hold On" As Benji, began the rhythm with his guitar, Paul joined in with his bass, Joel started with vocals, and drums joined in after a while..  
  
"This world,  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't,  
  
You don't have to go.  
  
You're feeling sad your feeling lonely,  
  
And no one seems to care  
  
Your mothers gone and your father hits you,  
  
This pain you cannot bare.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
The days, you say they're way too long,  
  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking your one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching its not over  
  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
GO AHEAD!  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking your one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on"  
  
They immediately started another song, Chris started with the bass drum, then Joel with vocals, then Benji and Billy with guitar, finally Paul with bass. the song was "Story of my Old Man"  
  
"I don't know too much about  
  
Too much of my old man  
  
I know he walked right out the door  
  
And we never saw him again  
  
Last I heard he was at the bar  
  
Doing himself in  
  
I know I've got that same disease  
  
I guess I got that from him  
  
Chorus:  
  
This is the story of my old man  
  
Just like his father before him  
  
I'm telling you do anything you can  
  
So you don't end up just like them  
  
Like them  
  
Monday he woke up and hated life  
  
Drank until Wednesday and left his wife  
  
Thursday through Saturday lost everything  
  
Woke up on Sunday miserable again  
  
I remember baseball games  
  
And working on the car  
  
Told me that he loved me  
  
And that I would go far  
  
Showed me how to work hard  
  
And stick up for myself  
  
I wish he wasn't too hard  
  
To listen to himself  
  
This is the story of my old man  
  
Just like his father before him  
  
I'm telling you do anything you can  
  
So you don't end up just like them  
  
Like them  
  
Monday he woke up and hated life  
  
Drank until Wednesday and left his wife  
  
Thursday through Saturday lost everything  
  
Woke up on Sunday miserable again  
  
Again, Again  
  
Someday he'll wish that he made things right  
  
(Made things right)  
  
Long for his family and Miss his wife  
  
(Miss his wife)  
  
Remembered the days he had everything, (everything)  
  
Now he's alone and Miserable again"  
  
They took about a two minute break and started right up again. The name of the song is "Festival Song"  
  
"Don't care about a thing today  
  
I use to but I'm fed up  
  
And I can hear the words you say  
  
I wish that you would shut-up  
  
I've got responsibility,  
  
That is my liability,  
  
A menace to society,  
  
At least that what they say to me  
  
But tonight, tonight, it's all tonight  
  
I don't want your boring life,  
  
And I don't want your 9-5,  
  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life  
  
People always tell me not to waste my time  
  
To get a real job, and get back in line  
  
You can say I'll never be a millionaire  
  
Tell me this guitar won't get me anywhere  
  
I've got responsibility,  
  
That is my liability,  
  
A questioning authority,  
  
They say there's not a chance for me  
  
But tonight, tonight, it's all tonight  
  
I don't want your boring life,  
  
And I don't want your 9-5,  
  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life  
  
Your future's no future  
  
Your future's no future  
  
Your future's no future  
  
Your future's no future  
  
I control my future  
  
Tonight, tonight, it's all tonight  
  
I don't want your boring life,  
  
And I don't want your 9-5,  
  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life  
  
Tonight, tonight, it's all tonight  
  
I don't want your boring life,  
  
And I don't want your 9-5,  
  
Or anyone to tell me how to live my life  
  
I'm leaving, I'm leaving, I'm leaving  
  
I'm leaving, I'm leaving, tonight"  
  
After that song, they went into another song, Benji started with his guitar, then Paul with his bass, and eventually everyone was doing their part.the song name was "Walk By"  
  
"She walks down to the store at eight  
  
The devil walks with her, and he thinks she's great  
  
When she looks at me I don't know what I saw  
  
I think he's trying to make me his son-in-law  
  
When she walks by, walks by, walks by  
  
She walked on by  
  
Egos fly when she walks by  
  
She caught my eye on October 9th  
  
Those twenty-two days before Halloween,  
  
How did I know she'd be my Evil Queen?  
  
When she walks by, walks by, walks by  
  
She walked on by  
  
When she walks by, walks by, walks by  
  
She walked on by  
  
My mother warned me against girls like you,  
  
She said:  
  
"Stay away from them son, you know they're not true, All they're gonna do  
  
Is put you under a spell and when you're fallin' down you're going straight  
  
To hell."  
  
Let's Go  
  
Yeah!  
  
Walk by, walk by, walk by  
  
Gonna walk on by  
  
Walk by, walk by, walk by  
  
Gonna walk on by  
  
Walk on by, walk on by, walk on by, walk by  
  
"This is gonna be the last song we do tonight, I'm sure you've all heard it.." Joel said into his microphone.  
  
"It's a new day, but it all feels old  
  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same  
  
And my high school,  
  
It felt more to me,  
  
Like a jell cell, a penitentiary  
  
My time spent there it only made me see.  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
  
I'm never gonna here the words you say.  
  
And I don't ever wanna,  
  
I don't ever wanna be.  
  
You.Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
You, don't wanna be you  
  
"Go to college, a university, get a real job,"  
  
That's what they said to me.  
  
But I could never live the way they want  
  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time  
  
Out step while, they all get in line  
  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them?  
  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
  
Cuz I don't ever wanna  
  
I don't ever wanna be you  
  
You, don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
You, don't wanna be you  
  
Shake it once, that's fine  
  
Shake it twice, that ok  
  
Shake it three times; you're playing with yourself again  
  
You, don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
Y'all got to feel me  
  
You, don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
Y'all got to feel me sing if you're with me  
  
Another loser anthem! (Whoa-oh!)  
  
Another loser anthem! (Whoa-oh!)  
  
Another loser anthem! (Whoa-oh!)"  
  
(A/N: That was a lot of lyrics, I know a concert is much longer than a few songs, but I really didn't want this chapter to be lyrics, in general, so yeah, that all I wanted to say.. dude I can't believe you guys are still reading this crap, oh well)  
  
~After concert- 12:54 PM  
  
" I can't believe I got all of Blink 182's autographs, and I got GC's autographs too, Billy even put his full name at my request, William Billy Dean Martin, he's so hot, I got Joel's autograph, I got Benji's autograph, I would've gotten Paul's, and Chris' autographs, but I was going for hot, not cute, or very cute." Exclaimed Mimi as she, looked over the autographed pictures in disbelief. "And I too got autographs, but I got all of them." Matt said as they exited the arena. "I'm so totally going to frame these, and hang them on my wall.. Where are you going to put your?" Mimi asked as she looked up at him. "Next to my other autographed pictures, but I'll frame them first of course." Matt stated. "What other autographs do you have?" Mimi asked him yet another question. "Marilyn Manson, Twiggy, he was the bassist for Marilyn Manson, Dave Navaro, Dave Grohl, Rob Zombie, Cyrus, from New Found Glory, Jordan from New Found Glory, Ian, from New Found Glory, let's see who else? Jon Davis of KoRn, Head from KoRn, Munky of KoRn, Fieldy of KoRn, David of KoRn, all of the guys from Less Than Jake... I do have one of Aaron, the former drummer from Good Charlotte.. And last but not least the guys from Lit, and Sum 41." Matt listed, as he tried to remember all of the autographs he had in his room. "I take it you've been to a lot of concerts then?" Mimi asked Matt, who nodded, and said, "I've played at some concerts too, with my band, I think the guys from Lit saw us play and surprisingly liked us, they took my band on tour with them, but then we had to go back to school.. Oh yeah, the name of band is, Red Eyed Black Wolves of Darkness, a.k.a The Teenage Wolves"  
  
As the two walked they were being watched, they were under the close surveillance of none other than Kevin DeWolf. He slowly disappeared into the shadows, and resurfaced again. Kevin casually strolled by Matt and "accidentally" bumped into him. "Watch it, punk." Kevin snarled as Matt turned to face him. "Hey DeWolf, do you usually hang around sold out concert arenas, and go around bumping into people, or is today just a special occasion?" Matt asked with a smart-alecky tone in his voice. "No you're just a particular person, which I find especially vexing... Plus, you were in my way." Kevin responded, "Vexing? You're using big words, I'm scared now, Kevin," Matt said with a very cynical attitude, Kevin just glared at Matt, when he couldn't come up with a comeback within five seconds.  
  
(A/N: five second comeback rule, the five second burn, in other words, it's the way of life)  
  
"What are staring at? Now that I'm out of your way, feel free to leave." Matt said testing Kevin's temper; Kevin just took a step forward. "I was just about to do that, I really don't want to stick around to look at your ugly mug...Mimi, let's go, I take it your father doesn't know you're here, with this, this, pathetic excuse for a human." Said Kevin as he grabbed hold of Mimi's arm. "Look who's talking. Dude, you look like my dog's bitch, that's lower than you're average bitch, it's like. Queen Bitch." Matt retorted, with a smirk upon his lips. "Kevin, let go of me, Matt's taking me home so lay off!" Mimi yelled at Kevin, who only tightened his grip. "Back off Kevin, she doesn't have to go anywhere with you if she doesn't want to!" Matt shouted at him, as he grabbed hold of Mimi's other arm. 'This is just great' Mimi thought, as she tried to fight against Kevin's grip. "Yes she does, because I'm her boyfriend, and I only want her away from you, the scum of the world." Kevin shouted, as he pulled Mimi away from Matt. 'Dislocate my arm why don't you?!?' Mimi thought. ". You're pushing it Kevin. Anger management, can only do so much. You have no idea how much I want you to feel the pain of someone hitting you below the belt, without having to do so." Matt threatened as his eyes glazed over, and veins started to pop out of his forearm. "Kevin, I'll go with you, just don't make Matt angry." Mimi said as she looked up into Kevin's angry eyes, Kevin only smiled to himself. As Kevin led Mimi to his truck, Matt glared at Kevin for awhile before heading towards his own ride.  
  
~Kevin's truck- 1:15 AM  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing with him?" Kevin shouted, as he kept his eyes glued to the road. "What'd it look like I was doing with him?" Mimi answered dryly. "Don't get smart with me! You wanna know what it looked like to me; it looked like you two were on a date. tell me Mimi, are you cheating with me, with that god-forsaken thing, huh?" Kevin as pretended to act hurt at the thought of Mimi cheating on him. "What were you doing at the concert anyways?" Mimi asked him. "Don't I look like a rock loving person? Just because I don't have the black nail polish, the pierced lip, eyebrows, or nose, doesn't mean I don't like rock. Just because I have more of a fashion sense then most head bangers, punks, or people with mullets. honestly Mimi you don't know me at all." Kevin stated with mock sadness. "What do you car what I was doing at that freak-fest. What I was doing over there is for me to know, and for you to find out." Kevin said, with absolute no respect for rock. "Fine then, be like that." Said Mimi as she looked out the window. "I will be like that. just don't ever let me catch you with that, that, 'thing' again!" said Kevin. "Matt's not a thing, if anything you're, more of a thing than he is." Mumbled Mimi, for Kevin not to hear.  
  
~ Mimi's house- 2:35 AM  
  
Kevin had just dropped off Mimi at her house, and he sped off as soon as she shut the door, he purposely peeled out, to try to wake up someone. Mimi climbed the rope ladder, which led to her room, climbed through her window, and changed into her night clothes. She brushed her teeth, applied her acne prevention lotion, and then fell asleep, I the comfort of her bed. She fell into a beautiful dream. in her dream, the exact same situation that occurred earlier with Matt and Kevin fighting over who would take her home, occurred in her dream. But instead of Kevin and Matt, it was Mark Hoppus, singer and bassist for Blink 182, and Billy Martin, the guitarist for Good Charlotte, and instead of only going home with one of them; she went home with both of them.  
  
~The next morning, Mimi's room- 8:45 AM  
  
"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, wake up." a voice said to Mimi. "Billy what's happening to your voice?" Mimi asked in her sleep. "Mimi it's me Ian." the voice said again. "Ian? No, your name is Mark, Mark Hoppus." Mimi told her the dream Mark. "MIMI! GET THE FUCK UP!" shouted the voice into Mimi's ear; Mimi sat up and hit the person who was standing over her. She heard a groan, from her floor, and looked over the side of her bed. She saw a young boy around the age of 15; he had obviously dyed his hair black, because it almost looked blue when the light reflected off of it, he had on red contacts, well one contact, Mimi knocked the other one out, so one red eye and the other amber brown, it was Ian, her younger brother. "Ian, what are you doing in my room?" Mimi asked Ian, who was busy putting his contact lens back into his eye. "What's it look like I'm doing- I'm waking you up at 8:46 on a Saturday morning." Ian responded with a smart-aleck tone, Mimi smiled a twisted smile. "You know what Ian? Go away. You just had to wake me up. I was having the most beautiful dream. Mark almost kissed me, and you ruined it. And I'm tired too. no one should be up this early on Saturday morning." Mimi whined. "That concert must have been exhausting." Ian stated, with a small grin on his face. "It sure was. how did. how did you know I was at the concert?" Mimi demanded as she grabbed Ian by his shirt collar, but Ian only smiled. "Cool your jets, lady. hands off. thank you. someone, sent dad some pretty, what's the word they use on movies. Incriminating, there we go. someone sent dad some pretty incriminating photos of you and Matt at the concert." Ian responded. "Has dad seen these pictures?" Mimi asked nervously. "No, I was just getting our mail, looking for my report card, because, well you know, Mrs. Surabian can be a real bitch when it comes to pulling pranks. on her birthday. I swear to god, it was just red marching ants, no one died. That stupid bitch, I wouldn't get mad if an ant bit me twenty times on my birthday, she just doesn't like anyone.. So anyways I was looking for my report card, when a black envelope caught my attention." Ian responded, as he revealed a black envelope. "Hand it over, you freak." Mimi demanded as she tried to reach for it, but Ian held it out of her grasp. "This is blackmail material, this may be the only dirt I'll ever have on 'Daddy's Perfect Little Girl', and you think I'm about to hand it over to you. the only way your ever going to get your hands on this is if. you hand over 50 bucks, give me one of those autographs, and then we'll call it even." Ian proposed his offer. Mimi thought about it, she didn't want to give any of them up. "Fine take Tom. and I'll give you your 50 right now." Said Mimi, she reached over to a picture of Jon Davis of KoRn, and from behind it there was a small safe, 35- 25-50, the safe opened and she, took out a fifty dollar bill, and handed it over to Ian, who gave her the black envelope. Ian left the room and Mimi opened the envelope. there was about 15 pictures, one where she's hugging Matt closely, with his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck, another where she and Matt are holding hands, a different picture of when Matt was hugging here, and she was practically being held up by only Matt's arms. There were others but they were just different angles of the others. Then a letter fell out of what seemed to be empty envelope, it read  
  
Dear Mr. Taichikawa,  
  
I'm a friend of yours and a close friend of Mimi's, and I'm gravely concerned about the type of people she's chosen to interact with. I believe you have warned her against, this Yamato Matt Ishida. When I discovered she disobeyed your word, I was quick to follow her to the concert, where I found her with Matt. She snuck out her window, against your wishes of her staying away from this character. As you can see you have sufficient evidence to confront her. I hope these pictures; help you in your mission to stop Mimi from seeing this Matt character.  
  
Your friend & accomplice in your mission, Anonymous Helper  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~*******~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Authors Notes: Well, who is this Anonymous Helper. well, I know but you guys don't so wait to find out. Please review. And I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about. Any ideas would be extremely helpful, because I don't have very much. So.. Hope you guys liked the chapter and laterz..  
  
~Angel of Darkness 


	3. God Must Hate Me

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
God Must Hate Me  
  
Disclaimer: Look at this logically, if I did own Digimon, would I be writing fanfics, which hardly anyone reads? Of course not, that's what I thought.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it. I'm really not sure what to expect of this chapter, but I do hope someone out there has noting else better to do than read this fic. As a "GC Street Kid", I have to promote Good Charlotte wherever I go so, be sure to check out GC's new album, "The Young and the Hopeless" in stores now, check out the websites I posted at the beginning of the previous chapter. They're great I'm sure you'll love them. They're on tour now with New Found Glory, the tour's called "The Honda Civic Tour"...And now onto this fic, which people surprisingly read.  
  
~Mimi's house, Sunday afternoon- 2: 55 PM  
  
"Mimi, your mother and I have to go out of town to visit great aunt Mary in Italy, she's seemed to have gotten hold of our phone number, but we were planning on visiting Italy anyways. We'll be gone for 3 weeks, remember sweetie, no boys, no parties, no trouble. The same goes for you Ian, your mother and I don't want any phone calls from your teachers, principal Valdez, or Mrs. Sierra while we're away. What else. And Mimi I left 200 dollars on the counter for food. Bye, remember no boys I your room, and no girls in your room. See you two in 3 weeks." Their father said as he walked out the door. "Mimi, Ian, you two will have to find a ride to school; if you kids don't want to take the bus. Bye kids, have fun, and remember no parties!" said their mother as she too walked out the door. "BYE!" Mimi and Ian said in unison, both with big smiles on their faces, they waved as their parents drove towards the airport, once they were out of their parent sight their smiles disappeared. "Thank god that's over, it sure did take them long enough. I'm going to call Alyssa over." Stated Ian as he reached the phone, which was pulled out of his reach by Mimi. "What, you heard what mom and dad said; you just can't invite Alyssa over!" Mimi told Ian, who just arched an eyebrow before speaking. "Mimi, my dearest sister. How I pity you. If you let me invite Alyssa over, I'll let you call your boy toy over, Matt.. C'mon Mimi, have you any idea how many times I've read your diary? I read your diary about three times a day, not because I like your handwriting, but because it's so fuckin' funny! .. I know how you secretly wish you were dating Matt instead of Kevin. I know how you wish it were Matt kissing you everyday after class instead of that super jerk, Kevin. I know you're planning on breaking up with Kevin, so you could run into the arms of Matt. He's only a phone call away, unless you feel Mom and Dad are somehow watching us, then forget about ever talking to Matt for the next three weeks." Ian said trying to persuade his sister. Mimi looked at the phone for a while, she looked hesitant, but she found herself dialing Matt's phone number. "Hey Matt, it's me Mimi..What are you doing. Oh, nothing really.. I'd love that.. What time should I be over there? .. Ok, I'll see you then." Mimi smiled to herself, before hanging up. "My work here is done.. Mimi what color contacts should I wear, should I leave the red ones on, black, green, or should I not wear contacts at all?" Ian asked, Mimi who looked at him. "Lose the red for sure, either green or no contacts at all." Mimi advised her younger brother.  
  
Mimi ran upstairs, threw open her door, ran into her bath room, took a quick shower, and was out within 15 minutes. She was now rummaging through her closet looking for something decent to wear. She found what she was looking for. She quickly dressed into a tight white tank top, which read: "IT'S A SHAME STUPIDIDTY ISN'T PAINFUL," she pulled on a pair of dark blue Bongo jeans and a pair of white K-Swiss. She applied a light coat of makeup, and ran down stairs where Ian was waiting. "Mimi, should I wear this black muscle shirt, this white shirt that says: 'YOUR MOM'S A WHORE' or this grey shirt that says: 'I'LL TRY BEING NICER, IF YOU TRY BEING SMARTER'?" Ian asked as he held up the three shirts. "Ian, what kind of a question is that- the black shirt. I'm going to Matt's house; if you need anything call me on my cell." Mimi said before she walked out the door.  
  
~Matt house, Matt's room- 3:50 PM  
  
"What'd I do?! You just can't go around inviting hot chicks over! You have to be the biggest idiot ever!" Matt mentally cursed himself as he ran around his room trying to tidy up. He looked under his bed to find loads of papers, magazines, dirty clothes, and his wallet which he thought he had lost. He quickly gathered up all his dirty clothes, and tossed them into the laundry room, he threw all the papers into the recycling bin, put his magazines away with his other, and then looked through his wallet, to find twenty dollars in it. He put new black sheets on his bed, put his pillow in a dark grey pillow case, dusted his stereo, updated his calendar, removed the black light bulb, put in a normal one, cleaned his desk, dusted his laptop, polished his guitar, found the guitar stand and set the guitar down, and finally he vacuumed his room. He was done and still had about 52 minutes left, do he decided to take a shower.  
  
~35 minutes later  
  
Matt emerged from the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist, when the bell rang, not expecting Mimi for another 17 minutes, he answered the door. "Hey Mimi- MIMI?!" Matt exclaimed as he turned a light shade of pink. "Hi Matt..uhh, uhh, nice abs." Mimi laughed in embarrassment, as she tried not to look any lower even though she knew he was wearing a towel. "Yeah.thanks. Wait here while I got get dressed." Matt told Mimi before he walked towards his room. Matt resurfaced five minutes later wearing, baggy dark blue jeans, a black shirt which read: "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THE VOICES ARE TALKING TO ME," in silver lettering and he also wore black Lugz. "Hey Mimi, didn't you come over to see my room- it's over here." Matt told Mimi as he led her into his room.  
  
~Matt's room- 4:30 PM  
  
Mimi sat down on Matt's bed, and he sat down next to her. "So how was the ride back home with Kevin?" Matt asked Mimi, who turned to face him. "It wasn't exactly the most enjoyable experience.He kept yelling at me. He kept on talking about how he would care less if I were to cheat on him. And he went on and on about he could easily replace me if I were to break up with him. Just things like that in general." Mimi answered with a weak smile. "Some boyfriend." Matt stated "So how was your ride home? Better than mine I expect." Mimi asked Matt. "It was a lonely; at least with you there I would've had someone to talk to." Matt answered. "Nice room I see you like to keep it clean too." Mimi stated as she looked around the clean room. "Only when girls come over. So about every two weeks." Matt said with a grin. "Oh really, but what kind of girl would want to see your room, in fact what kind of girl would even want to be in your room?" Mimi asked with a teasing voice. "Plenty of girls, they mostly see my bed, but still in my room." Matt responded, knowing what Mimi's reaction would be he wasn't really alarmed, when she did react. "Gross, Matt!" Mimi exclaimed as she stood up, but Matt grabbed her from around her waist and laid her on his bed. "I was only messing around, only two intense make out sessions have occurred in this bed." Matt said as he looked down at Mimi. "With who?" Mimi asked as she sat up. "Lisa Chavez, second week of school, right after, Nicole Zepaida, one of the cheerleaders, asked me out. The second one would be back when I was still attending Dayton, with my best friend's sister. Kayla Palmer, yeah Deryck was kind of pissed off, when I broke up with her. and they came on to me, not the other way around." Matt answered. "I find that hard to believe." Mimi stated, Matt just smiled to himself before asking, "Why's that?" "Well you're always flirting with me, why would these other tow girls be any different?" Mimi asked Matt. "Because you're like fifty times hotter than both of them put together, therefore; making me go out of my way to flirt with you. . Besides it's not like my constant flirting seems to bother you, or does it?" Matt asked Mimi who smiled before responding, "Not at all." Matt smiled to himself in satisfaction, before telling Mimi something, "You know Mimi, there's this girl's diary posted online. The funny thing is that, everything that seems to happen in your life seems to appear in that diary. She has a boyfriend named Kevin, he too is a jerk, she has a 15 year brother who's named Ian, who happens to be the one posting it everyday, and she met a guy named Matt about a month ago. And if I recall correctly, she also lives in Odaiba."  
  
Mimi was thinking frantically, could it possibly be that Ian is posting her diary on the internet? Has Matt been reading it all along? A wave of fear washed over Mimi. "Really? What a coincidence," were the only words should could think to say. "A very strange coincidence, at that too," Matt stated. "So, this girl's brother is named Ian, and he's been posting, her diary online. . for how long did you say this has been going on?" Mimi asked Matt afraid of the answer. "I don't know, I'd say about a year, I started reading it around the end of my junior year." Matt answered. Mimi was about to ask him another question when her cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello," Mimi said into the phone.  
  
"Mimi! Ah... what would you. no wait, how would you react, if I were to have had a small group of friends over at the house, hypothetically that is?"  
  
"Ian, I'm going to pretend I'm not mad at you right now. How much friends of your are in this 'small group'?"  
  
"I don't know, about 19, 25, around there."  
  
"You call that a small group?! How did so many people end up at our house?"  
  
"I really. w-w-well, I invited Alyssa over, and we talked for awhile, then we got tired of talking and doing other stuff. So I invited over Lance, and Alyssa invited over Jennifer, and it seems that they invited people, who also invited people, who also invited people, so we ended up with like 20 to 25 people. And now they're breaking stuff, and stuff, basically stuff in general. And by stuff I mean, picture frames, mirrors', tearing up books, breaking those cheap Mozart CD's Dad buys, and I only called you to tell you that they're heading up stairs. You've got to help me! What kind of sister would you be if you didn't help your poor, defenseless, younger brother, whom everyone loves so much?"  
  
"Ian, you got yourself into this mess, I'm sure you can get yourself out."  
  
"Mimi! You have to help, they won't listen to me! Why would they, the majority of them are around your age, and the oldest guy here is 21! And you expect them to listen to me?! Alyssa, Lance, Jennifer, Sparky, Joker, Anna, Sarah, and I are the only sophomores here! And they seem to be the only ones willing to listen to me! Please help me Mimi!"  
  
"Ian.. I'll be over there in a while."  
  
"Bring Matt with you so he can beat up Carter, the 21 year old dude"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Matt I need a ride to my house fast." Mimi told Matt, who was a taken back at her request. "S-s-sure just let me get my keys." Matt said as he went over to his desk and got his keys. They walked over to the garage and Matt unlocked his car, they got in and sped away.  
  
~ Matt's car- 6: 25 PM  
  
"What's so important that it couldn't wait?" Matt asked Mimi. "Ian has seemed to have gotten himself into some hot water. there's about 25 people at my house, and Ian, can't seem to control them all, especially this guy named Carter, that's because he's six years older than Ian. And now Ian needs me, to handle it for him." Mimi explained to Matt. Mimi's cell phone went off again.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mimi where are you at?"  
  
"Matt and I are half way there, why do you sound like that?"  
  
"I sound like this because I'm scared! Carter is starting to threaten me. He says that if I tell him what to do one more time he's gonna give me whole new definitions of the words pain and anguish. I don't want that, I like the definitions that they currently have!"  
  
"Don't trip, he wouldn't do that. at least I don't think so"  
  
"Just hurry up, Mrs. Sierra bitching now, and by bitching I mean complaining."  
  
"We're almost there; we're about half a block away."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mimi informed Matt on what was happening, and when they got to Mimi's house, Ian was already waiting for Mimi out side. "Mimi, Carter invited two of his friends over, don't you remember Landon and Spike?" Ian said. Matt took out his cell phone and started dialing a number. "Who can you possibly be calling at a time like this?" Ian asked Matt with annoyance visible in his voice. "Two of my friends who live around here, they'll be glad to help us." Matt answered, as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ivan, it's me Matt, I need your help."  
  
"Hey Matt, what'd you need?"  
  
"I need you and Deryck here at 789 West Robin Drive. it's about a block away from where you guys live."  
  
"Sure what for?"  
  
"My friend's brother decided to invite some friends over and some unwanted guests showed up, and they don't seem to want to leave, and they're six years older than the kid so they're just taking advantage of that."  
  
"I'll be there but I'm not to sure about Deryck."  
  
"Just tell him he can get his revenge on James Fuller a.k.a. Spike."  
  
"Sure, I'll be sure to tell him, he's been waiting for this since freshmen year."  
  
"Laterz"  
  
"Laterz"  
  
"Come on let's go they're on their way over." Matt said as he entered Mimi's house. Mimi went up to a group of cheerleaders, told them something, and they happily left. Ian told his friends that they had to jet, and they did. Mimi approached this tall guy with a goatee, and jet black hair, with blue eyes. She told him to leave because her parents didn't want people over at their house. He only looked down at her, laughed, and walked away. Mimi proved persistent and repeated what she had told him earlier, she did this about three times. He seemed to have been annoyed by her constant complaining, because he pushed her away, Ian saw this and yelled, "Hey fuck off, Carter! Don't push my sister." "Now what did I say about telling me what to do, you little punk?" Carter said to Ian, who backed away from him. "Hey Carter, remember me?" Matt said from behind Carter. "Who the fu. Hey Matt, long time no see." Carter said to Matt. "Hey Carter, why don't you leave, Mimi and Ian obviously don't want you here." Matt asked of Carter, who laughed. "Now your punk ass is gonna tell me what to do, I don't think so." Said Carter as he pushed Matt. "You're right; I shouldn't tell you what do. . And Carter, I'm partially sorry." Matt told Carter, who looked confused. "Of course I'm right.. Sorry? Sorry for what?" Carter asked stupidly. "For this," Matt smirked as he raised his fist, and struck Carter right on his nose.  
  
This was a fairly quick motion, but to anyone who had stopped to see what was going on, it all went in slow motion..Matt smiles bitterly, he drew back his arm back, and threw it forward, his fist wising through the air, slowly reaching the unprepared Carter, Matt's fist collides with Carter's nose, his head jerks back, a well measured amount of blood gushes out of Carter's nose as he brings his head to its original position, Matt draws his fist back to his side. Carter brings his hand up to his nose, and sees blood on his fingertips, he speaks in anger, "You're dead, Ishida." Carter said as he charges Matt, tackling him to the floor. Matt grabs Carter's shirt and pulls it over his head, and escaping from under him. While Carter was busy trying to remove the shirt form his head, Matt hits him behind the knees, and Carter falls to the ground. Carter removes the shirt, and throws it to the ground, he charges Matt once more, sending Matt throw a small wooden table. Matt groans in pain as he rolls over, Matt manages to get off the ground, and sticks his hand in his back pocket. From out of his back pocket, he pulls out a pair of brass-knuckles, and slides them on to his knuckles, and strikes Carter. Carter moves out of the way quickly, but Matt still manages to graze him on his side, Carter winces, making his pain visible. Carter tries and succeeds at forgetting his pain, as anger takes over, he punches Matt across his jaw, then he elbows Matt's stomach. Matt falls to the floor and Carter kicks him repeating his motion continuously, when Matt gains enough strength, he catches Carter's foot and pulls him to the ground. Matt pins Carter to the ground, and beats him senselessly, right when Matt was about to punch him again, he stops his fist right when it was about to make contact with his face. He shakes his head, as if confused, Matt stands up, kicks Carter, before deciding to drag him out. As Matt dragged Carter towards the door, Cater seemed to have regained a good amount of strength. Carter let Matt continue to drag him, for he was still slightly lightheaded, from the fair beating he received from Matt. Right about the same time, Matt was reaching the door, was when Ivan and Deryck arrived. Carter kicked Matt's stomach; he called Landon and Spike, and walked towards the door.  
  
Once Carter, Landon, and Spike reached the door, they stopped, and took a few steps back. Spike, the guy with the blue knit Polo shirt, and khaki pants, light green eyes, and light brown hair, slowly backed into a secluded corner. Deryck, a teen, with Dark black hair and red tips, light green eyes, he had his bottom lip pierced , he had black nail polish on his nails, he was about 5'10 I height, as he lifted the sleeves of his shirt, a tattoo of a man getting his tongue pierced became visible on his arm. He stepped forward, and sneered as he saw Spike hiding from him. Matt's other friend, Ivan, was leaning against the frame of the door, smiling bitterly at Carter and Landon. Ivan had short black spiked hair with white tips, he had a pale complexion, he had on white contact lenses, he also wore black nail polish, and he had his eye brow pierced twice, and he was about 5'8 in height. One of the girls that was there saw him and shuddered, Ivan saw this and smiled. He turned around and pointed to the two tattoos on his neck with a sharp, pointed metal finger nail attachment on his finger, one of his tattoos was of a bar code, and right below that in fine print was the word freak. He turned back around to his original position, and glared at Landon. "Get out of the way you fuckin' freak!" Shouted Carter at Ivan as he grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Freak, and proud of it," said Ivan, "Don't touch my shirt. I just bought this shirt, touch it again, and you just might get hurt." Ivan added as he held up metal finger nail attachment to Carter's neck. Carter let go of his shirt, and Ivan lowered the metal finger nail, in satisfaction.  
  
"Hey Spike, remember me? Think back to your senior year. let me be more specific. your senior year, second semester, March 11, boys' restroom." said Deryck as he closed in on Spike, who shook his head quickly. "No, remember we were playing Body Blows. and then when I was winning, you realize that you're losing to a freshman, and decide to go against the rules, and hit me in the face. you pretend it was an accident, but you should have known the rules after four years of being the school champ. You couldn't handle losing, so you cheated, you want to hear the rules again, I'll be glad to tell them to you, incase you've forgotten. The rules of Body Blows, you hit the body of your opponent, so no hitting above the chest, and no hitting below the belt. First one to hit the ground loses, the one standing wins.. Hey want to know something interesting? We're not playing Body Blows now, are we?" said Deryck, but before he could do anything, Matt told him to lay off. Deryck and Ivan switched places, and Ivan asked Matt something, and Matt pointed over to Mimi. Matt and Ivan went over to Carter, Landon, and Spike, "Hey, why don't you guys just leave, Mimi and her brother don't want you three here, so leave on your own, before we make you leave." Said Ivan as he pointed his metal nail at Landon's throat.  
  
Carter and his friends left, Spike was the first one out the door, Landon was the second, and Carter was the last o leave. As they all packed into Landon's Ford, Ian ran to the door and shouted, "Yeah you better leave, before I open a can of whoop ass on all your candy asses!" He said this as they sped off, once he had finished his sentence, the truck came to a screeching halt, and Landon stuck his head out of the window and shouted, "What bitch? You wanna come say that to our faces?" Ian got scared and ran back into the house, Landon sped off again, but not before he saw Ivan point his metal finger nail attachment at him.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, that's that chapter; I don't really know why I named the chapter God Must Hate Me. Maybe because I was listening to that song a lot. well what'd you guys think of Ivan and Deryck? Personally, Ivan scares me, maybe because he's a real person, who I happen to know, and he's is really like that. Well please review, and feel free to give me any idea for the next chapter. Anyways thanks, to anyone who's been reviewing .. Well see you guys at the next chapter.  
  
`Laterz 


	4. What The Fuck! I Didn't Do Anything!

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
What the F***! I Didn't Do Anything!  
  
Disclaimer: If I were to own Digimon I would get the hell out of this pathetic town, but I don't so I'm stuck here, in this god forsaken hellhole.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it. Well this is the fourth chapter. Again I have to promote Good Charlotte, because I'm a "GC Street Kid" well, On Wednesday, June 18, 2003 Good Charlotte and New found Glory were in Dayton, Ohio on the "Civic Tour," which is sponsored by Honda, and is also being supported by Less Than Jake, and MXPX. Well that's about it for the promoting GC, and now onto the fic.  
  
~Kevin's truck- 7: 35 AM  
  
"So, I heard that the stupid punk, whom we all know as Matt, got quite a beat down at the party," stated Kevin as he made a left. "It wasn't a party; it was just another thing that Ian added to his list of, 'The Things I Failed in Life,' he also added it to his list of, 'Things I Accomplished to Fail' and once again, it was caused by his stupidity," Mimi corrected Kevin in a very sarcastic manner, as Ian rolled his eyes. "But, he did get a beat down. right?" Kevin asked. "I'd say it was a tie, Carter ended up with a bloody nose and lip, and he also had a few bruises on his face. And Matt well he too had a few bruises, he was bleeding from his lip, but just barley, and I'm pretty sure he has a disturbing pain in his back and side. It would have gotten a lot worse but Matt stopped himself, not to mention two of his creepy buddies dropped by," Ian answered. "I didn't know he was capable of having friends," stated Kevin. "Yes, he's capable of having friends, they may look creepy, but they're quite nice," responded Mimi as she looked out the window. "That guy Ivan was like super creepy, he looked like a disciple of Marilyn Manson, and I'm not exaggerating either. I was like, 'what the fuck is it with you and that metal thing on your finger?' and he kept pointing it at people. And that Deryck dude was.wanting to put Spike in a world of hurting," said Ian. "So this Ivan guy is a freak, no wonder, look who he hangs around with." Stated Kevin as he pulled in the school parking lot. He parked next to a silver Dodge Viper, with black top, when he got out of his truck; he approached the car in admiration. "I wonder..Who do you think this belongs to?" Kevin asked as he looked through the tinted window. "That's Matt's car." Mimi answered. "Are you serious? How did that bum get a hold of a car like this?" Kevin asked himself out loud. "Well I'd love to stay and chat with you losers, but frankly, I have more important things to do, like not be here, and by the way Kevin lay back on the cologne," said Ian as he walked away. "Well, I've got to tell him something, I just remembered that my parents told me to tell him, well see you first period," said Mimi as she ran after Ian. Once she caught up to Ian she walked along side him, until they reached the quad. "Ian, remember what Mom and Dad said, they don't want you getting in trouble, and if they come home early, and they find the house how it is.. You have no idea. no wait, you can't even imagine the pain I'm going to put you through, when I slap you." Mimi threatened Ian, who pretended to be scared. "Please, when was the last time any of my teachers called home? I'm on my fifth step, one more step and I go to O.C.S, and I'm not stupid enough to get sent to O.C.S." said Ian, as he the bell rang, and he walked off. "Ian! Where are you going, your class is the other way?" Mimi asked Ian, who simply smiled, and kept on walking. Mimi ran up to Ian, and told him to go to his class, but he didn't listen.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, don't those guys over there, look like, Matt, Ivan, and Deryck?" Ian asked as he pointed to a group of four guys by the boys' restroom. "Hey, that is them, but who's that other guy?" Mimi asked, as she and Ian approached them. "Hey, Mimi, Ian, shouldn't you two be in class?" Matt asked the two. "Yes and shouldn't you guys be in class too?" Mimi asked him. "Well. yes, and no. see Kurt here, is a student teacher, and thankfully he is one of our close friends, so he can sign hall passes; therefore, we don't get in trouble for being late to class." Matt said with a smile. Kurt, had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, he had teal colored eyes, he had medium sized side burns, he was about 5'12 in height, and had small tattoo, on the side of his neck that read: "A FIRE INSIDE," in old English. "Hey, I'm Mr. Lasiker, but you can call me Kurt." Kurt introduced himself. They talked for a while, but stopped when, Matt pointed at Carter's cousin, Jay, walking toward the restroom. Mimi and Ivan had left, because they both had tests to do first period, so Kurt had given them a pass, so that only left Matt, Ian, Deryck, and Kurt. They hid behind the side of the building as Jay walked into the restroom.  
  
They had waited outside the restroom door, until they heard foot steps coming; they all pushed against the door, to keep him from getting out. They had herd him ramming into the door, trying to escape, and they kept on hearing a voice yelling, "I have to get to my class." The pounding on the door lessened, yet they still kept pushing against the door, once the pounding and the yelling had stopped completely, they stopped pushing against the door, when suddenly the door flew open, and Kurt and Matt, hid slowly, leaving, Ian and Deryck all alone. "Ian Taichikawa, and Deryck Palmer, what do you think you two were doing?" asked a large man, in black sunglasses, and windbreakers, with a tank top on. "M-m-Mr. Sharp, we were just.. you see. we thought a friend of ours was in there." Responded Ian, as Deryck smiled. Matt saw Mr. Sharp standing there and was about to walk off in the other direction, but Mr. Soujin was heading in his direction from the other way, so he was trapped all by himself, for Kurt had already left. Matt heard Deryck's voice, he heard him say, "Come on Matt, you don't think we're going down alone do you?" He saw Mr. Sharp look in his direction. "Ishida, get over here!" demanded Mr. Sharp, and Matt obeyed. "I want all three of you punks to get your lousy carcasses to the office right this instant.MARCH!" shouted Mr. Sharp, in their faces, sending spit all over their faces. Mr. Sharp had left to his class, and as the three walked to the office, Matt and Deryck argued. "Why the fuck did you do that for?" Matt asked Deryck, who only smiled. "Just consider this pay back for when you broke up with my Kayla. and it's not like I'm going to get in that much trouble, you're the only one who's one their fifth step," said Deryck. "Actually I'm on my fifth step too," said Ian. "Well you see, there you have it, you screwed us both," said Matt. "Well sorry kid, but look at it this way. . Well I don't really know how you should look at it. But you will be spending quality time with your future brother-in-law," Deryck said. Ian looked surprised, and then he looked up at Matt. "I didn't now you wanted to marry my sister?" Ian asked. "That's because I don't," Matt answered. "So is there something wrong with Mimi, that you wouldn't want to marry her?" Ian asked. "There's nothing wrong with Mimi, except the fact that she once liked the Backstreet Boys." Matt responded. "So you would marry my sister?" Ian questioned. "Why are we still talking about this?" Matt asked Ian who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Once they entered the office, Deryck was released to return to his class, and Matt and Ian were sent to On Campus Suspension (O.C.S.). When they reached O.C.S. Mr. Ritter was sitting at the front of the class, eyeing each and every student in there, and when the door squeaked opened, his eyes shot in that direction. "Mr. Ishida and Mr. Taichikawa, what a pleasant surprise, I haven't seen you Mr. Ishida, in what 3 weeks. And Mr. Taichikawa, it's been a month hasn't it," said Mr. Ritter, in his thin eerie voice. "What are you two in here for?" Mr. Ritter asked as he took out his black pen, and opened up a thick black book, which reads: O.C.S. Attendants. "We sort of locked Mr. Sharp in the restroom," answered Matt, Mr. Ritter looked up at the two, with an expressionless face. "Don't play with me boy." He said to them. "Seriously, why would we lie?" stated Ian. "Take a seat, while I give Mr. Sharp a call." Said Mr. Ritter. Matt and Ian sat in the desks nearest to the window. "Psst.Ian," a voice called out, Ian looked around the room, and his eyes stopped on a teen, with dark black prickly hair, and green eyes, it was his best friend, Christian Reyna, a.k.a. Joker. "Hey, Joker, what are you in here for?" Ian whispered. "Nothing. I just called Mrs. Caldwell a bitch, it's not like she hasn't told me off before. So what about you, why are you in here?" Joker asked curiously. "I accidentally locked Mr. Sharp in the boys' restroom." Ian explained. After several moments of silence, the door burst open, and a man dressed in a black business suit, walked in holding up a badge for Mr. Ritter to see. He told Mr. Ritter something, and Mr. Ritter nodded his head before pointing to where Matt was sitting. The man walked over to Matt, and said, "Are you Yamato Matt Ishida?" he asked, Matt nodded his head, as if to say a yes. "Yamato, I'm Agent Snipe, I work for the Public Safety Department, and you are here by placed under arrest for terrorist related activity. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do, can and will be held against you in a court of law. And sir, please don't try to resist, or we will use force." Said the now introduced Agent Snipe as he handcuffed Matt.  
  
~Interrogation room, 10: 51 AM  
  
A some-what bright light shined on Matt's face, as he sat on chair, across from Agent Snipe. "Mr. Ishida, earlier this morning around the time of 8:10 AM, we received a phone call, saying quote: 'There's a bomb in the school, and all you mothafuckers, are goin' to all die, I'm gonna blow all y'all fuckin' brains out, ya hear? So unless y'all wanna die, get everyone the fuck out of da damn school, Laterz B'atch.' .And the reason you were called in was because the call was traced back to your cell phone, so tell me Mr. Ishida, do you know anything about this, this, incident?" Agent Snipe asked as he glared at Matt through the thick dark black lenses of his glasses. "Well I don't know how you geniuses traced the call back to my cell phone, cause I've had it with me, all day." Matt said. "Do I detect sarcasm? Believe me Mr. Ishida, you are in no position to be making jokes," said Agent Snipe, with a very dry tone. "Hey, you have a brain after all," Matt joked. "Do not, test my patience," threatened Agent Snipe. "Do not test my patience. please; do you think you scare me?" Matt mocked Agent Snipe. "Mr. Ishida, where were you between the time of 7:50 and 8:30 AM?" Agent Snipe asked as he removed his glasses, revealing blood shot eyes. "I was with my friends, hanging around by the tree near the boys' restroom." Matt responded. "Can these, 'friends,' whom you were allegedly with, acknowledge your presence?" Agent Snipe asked Matt. "Yeah," Matt responded. "Give me their names." Agent Snipe demanded. "Mimi and Ian Taichikawa, Kurt Lasiker, Deryck Palmer, and Ivan Madden." Matt listed off. Agent Snipe picked up the phone sitting on the table, "Morrison, this is Snipe, I need you to get me a: Ian and Mimi Taichikawa, Kurt Lasiker, Deryck Palmer, and an Ivan Madden, they attend Odaiba High School." He said into the phone, and hung up once he was done. "Your 'friends' will be here soon." Agent Snipe said to Matt.  
  
About thirty minutes later, they all came in to the room. "Hey, Matt, what'd you smoke this time?" Kurt joked; Matt gave him a sarcastic laugh. "No, but seriously, why are you in here?" Ivan asked as he played with his, metal nail attachment. "Apparently, I they traced a bomb threat to my cell phone, and now they think it's me." Matt explained. "And we're here why.. and please don't tell me that your dumb ass told them that we're your accomplices." Deryck said. "No, but if I did I would've have taken you down with me, for that stupid comment you made on our way to the office." Matt said. "You guys are my alibi, since I was with you guys when this bomb threat was called in, that will prove it wasn't me." Matt added. "Stupid comment? .. Oh you mean when he said that were going to marry Mimi?" asked Ian, Matt simply rolled his eyes. "Yes that stupid comment . seriously he expects me to marry her when I haven't even dated her" Matt said. At that moment, Agent Snipe entered the room; he had put his glasses back on. "So you're the 'friends' of Mr. Ishida, what an interesting bunch." Agent Snipe declared.  
  
Agent Snipe looked at a paper and looked towards the group of teens, and asked, "So, which one of you is . Ian Taichikawa?" Ian looked around the room to see everyone looking at him, he sighed and stepped forward, Agent Snipe looked down at him, and then escorted him to another room. "So, Ian can you tell me where you were located from 7:50 to 8:30AM this morning?" Agent Snipe asked as they reached a poorly lit room, with a mirror. "I was with the others at the tree near the boys' restroom." Ian responded as he nodded his head. Agent Snipe looked at Ian, and said, "Ian, can you be more specific, as in, who are the 'others'?" asked Agent Snipe. "I don't know, define specific?" Ian asked with humor evident in his voice. "Specific, an adjective. to be specified, precise, or particular. A statement of quality or detail..." said Agent Snipe bluntly. Ian smiled and laughs to himself, "Can you be kind enough, to define precise, I'm afraid my vocabulary isn't very large." Ian requested. "Precise, an adjective. to be exact in expressing oneself.To be carefully distinct." responded Agent Snipe as he made a fist at his side. "Oh, now I get it. What was the question again?" Ian asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. Agent Snipe closed his eyes as he brought his hand to his face and slowly ran it down his face, he looked at Ian's smiling face and said, "Look, you little punk, you think what you're doing is funny? You want I know what I find funny? I'll find it funny. what am I saying funny? I'll find it down right hilarious when I see that stupid punk behind bars, again!" shouted Agent Snipe in Ian's face. "I don't think that was the question you asked me earlier." Said Ian. "I'm A 27 YEAR OLD MAN WHO IS ALMOST COMPLELTY BALD FROM STRESS! YOU!! ... You want to know where that stress comes from? You know what, why don't you guess?" Shouted Agent Snipe at first, but then slowly calmed himself down. "How should I know? ... Oh, I know, you're all stressed out, because you just found out your son likes boy bands." Ian guessed. "No, I don't have a son, I lose my hair because, I'm stressed, and I'm stressed because OF STUPID JUVENILE DELINQUENTS LIKE YOU AND ALL YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!" Shouted Agent Snipe, sending spit all over Ian's face. "God, I wanted the news, not the weather. you still haven't told me the question." Stated Ian as he wiped the spit off of his face. "Who are the 'others'?" Agent Snipe asked. "The 'others,' as you refer to them would be, Matt, Kurt, Ivan, Deryck, and Mimi." Listed Ian as he rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "Fine call in. Mimi Taichikawa." Agent Snipe instructed Ian. One by one they all went in and gave the exact same location, each one draining Snipe's patience, well all except Mimi. Agent Snipe sighed as he dismissed Ivan, who kept on asking him if he thought AFI was better than Nine Inch Nails.  
  
Agent Snipe sighed as he entered the room where they were all talking. "Mr. Ishida, so far, from the statements given by your, 'friends' you're innocent, so far that is.. But just as a precaution, I'll have to hook you up to a lie detector." Stated Agent Snipe as he snapped his fingers and a man rolled out a rather large piece of equipment, with many wires, hooks, and electrodes on it. "Because our model is obsolete, I'll need you to strip down to your boxers, so I can stick these electrodes on you." Agent Snipe instructed Matt, who leaned back in the chair slightly, arched his eyebrow, and after a few seconds he did what he was told to do. Agent Snipe put four on Matt's legs, two on his chest, and another two on his head, and on behind his neck. Agent Snipe walked over to the lie detector, and switched it on, the needle on the graph started moving back in forth on the paper. "If you guys are suppose to be some kind of government agency. why the hell do you guys have an out-of-date lie detector? Even the police department has better crap than this," said Deryck as he pointed to a ten watt light bulb that was shining in Matt's face. ". . . Well there's a reason for that. the government had given us a generous amount of money. they just gave it to us, they didn't say what it was for, or hat we were to use it on.. so instead of buying new equipment, which we desperately needed at the time, we bought the whole agency, these new custom fit silk suits, we even bought some for the janitors . . but that's not the point," Agent Snipe explained.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes in boredom, and turned his attention to the mirror. Matt knew in his mind that it was really a one way mirror, and that there was a very small group of agents on he other side, telling Snipe what to do through the ear piece he was wearing. Even though he knew this he couldn't help but wonder if there were really agents on the other side, for all he knew, the mirror could've just been a regular mirror put there to deceive his mind. Matt wondered, for a few more minutes, and decided that if there were agents on the other side, might as well annoy them. Matt smiled to the mirror, and then his smile slowly turned into a devious smirk, as he raised his hand, and flipped off the mirror. Matt, then got tired of making faces at the mirror and turned his head towards Ivan, who was looking at him, or so he thought, he couldn't tell because his of his white contacts. Ivan smirked and asked, "Hey, Matt, how many girls have you gone out with since you were transferred from Dayton?" Matt grinned before responding, "None." The needled on the graph went back and forth rapidly and the light bulb turned red. Ivan arched an eyebrow before speaking, "You're lying. I'm hurt, how can you lie to me?" "Fine. I've taken five girls out on dates," Matt responded, as he looked over to the polygraph. The needle went still for a moment, and slowly went back and forth, as the light bulb turned green. Agent Snipe advanced towards Matt, removed his glasses, looked into Matt's eyes, and asked him, "Tell me Mr. Ishida, do these look like the eyes of a happy person?" Matt looked deep into Snipe's dark brown, bloodshot eyes, and smiled before responding, "To be completely honest, they look like the eyes of Peter Pan, himself." The needle went back in forth violently, and suddenly went off the graph. "You do realize that it's illegal to lie to a federal officer." Stated Agent Snipe and Matt only smiled.  
  
~On the other side of the one way mirror  
  
"This is pathetic, sad, and pitiful, all at the same time. the only dirt we have on this kid is that the call was traced back to his cell phone." said a thin man with a gaunt-looking face. "Well at least we have something, besides I wouldn't be surprised if the damn punk did it, just look at his background and record." Stated an elderly woman around her fifty's, as she handed the man a file marked, "CONFIDENTIAL". The man looked over the file slowly, before deciding to read it aloud, "Name: Yamato Matt Ishida. this is gold right here, street name/nickname: Kid Vicious. Resides at the home of his father, his parents are divorced; mother has custody of younger brother. Has taken two years of anger management by court of law. . This is interesting, has to take anti- depressants. Was arrested at age sixteen, for illegal possession of marijuana; one other drug found present in his body at the time, cocaine. This is a surprise he's an 'A' student, with a history of fights, even one with a teacher. . when's this kid's birthday? .. . Date of birth: March 11, 1985 . . . Ok, so we've got an ex-druggie, with a brain, who's a some what rebel, he's depressed, also has trouble controlling that rage of his, not to mention he's motherless." "Those files only say, the only other drug found present in his body at the time was cocaine. But what they failed to mention was that they also found PCP in his body, and at the time the boy was sixteen. How do you suppose a sixteen year old, got hold of marijuana, cocaine, and PCP? All we know is that his supplier for the marijuana and the cocaine was a man named Juan Gomez, or as he's known on the streets, Spyder. And we know for a fact that he doesn't supply anyone with PCP." Said the woman as she looked at Matt being questioned by Agent Snipe. The man arched his eyebrow in confusion to her statement, "How exactly do we know that?" he asked as he went over the documents. "His house was raided about a year ago, after seventeen out of twenty of the people we arrested for illegal possessions of drugs said that he was their supplier. We found just about everything in there, marijuana, cocaine, crack-cocaine, heroin, ecstasy, narcotics , we found fake id's, guns, we also found some deadly combinations, like 'Speed Balls', 'A-Bombs', and 'Killer Weed' . . But no trace of PCP at all." Said the woman. "Who cares . . We're not trying to bust him for illegal possession of drugs, we're trying to get him for terrorist related activity. . . This is hopeless, his voice doesn't even match the one of the recording, and that lie detector keeps pointing against him." Sighed the man. "You're right, call Trent off," the woman ordered the man, who nodded and spoke into his mouth piece. "Trent, this is Emanuel, this kid is innocent. . yes we're sure. absolutely positive. . No we don't need you to beat him for answers. why? Because, we're sure enough already. . Trent Snipe, the boy is free to go." Said the man into the mouth piece.  
  
~back to the other side of the one way mirror  
  
Agent Snipe had suddenly stopped his questioning, and was muttering things, as he paced around in the dark corner of the room. He walked back over to Matt and said, "Get your pants back on, you're free to go." Matt shrugged and removed the electrodes from his body, and pulled his shirt and jeans back on. "And don't worry about anyone at your school knowing about this. incident. your school didn't take the call very seriously, but they didn't want to take any risks so they still called us.it was pretty much kept under wraps, only those four students in that class you were in know. But those students were told that it was for safety reasons that you were just taken in as a witness. So don't worry at all." Said Agent Snipe as he walked away from the group.  
  
~After school  
  
Mimi and Kevin are walking out of Mrs. Lehr's class. Mimi was laughing about something Kevin had said, and Kevin kept on smiling. "Seriously, how was I supposed to know that Mrs. Lehr was standing right behind me. .? No teacher is suppose to be that sneaky." Said Kevin as they approached the school parking lot. "Well I would've told you, but then, what fun would that be?" said Mimi as they neared his truck. As they neared his truck they saw Matt and some blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform kissing. Mimi felt a bit hurt at the sight of the two, but she didn't want to make it seem as though she was, so she pretended not to see them. Just then Ian came running up to Mimi and Kevin, he looked extremely excited about something.  
  
"Mimi! Guess what?" he asked her with a huge grin on his face. ". I don't know, what?" she asked him, this only made him smile even more. "Ivan's cousin, owns the local tattoo place. you know 'Wicked Art Forms'. . anyway, Ivan said I could get free tattoos, for free, FREE. . and he said because I'm cool with Matt and them that I don't need the parent permission slip! Isn't that cool!?" he explained to her. "Right, but that doesn't imply you can get one." She said to him and his smiling face turned into an expressionless one. "What, why not?" Ian demanded to know. "Because, first off I said so, secondly if mom and dad find out you'll be in a grip loud of trouble, and finally they don't allow tattoos at school. I'm surprised they haven't told Ivan, Deryck and Kurt about them." Mimi explained to Ian who pretended he wasn't paying attention. "I haven't told Mom and Dad about the time you snuck to go to that concert with Matt, and I'm not going to get a real obvious tattoo, and the reason Ivan and the others haven't gotten in trouble for their tattoos is because they said that their religion demanded them to have tattoos, as a way to express oneself," listed Ian, "and besides I'm going to get a tattoo like Matt's" he added. "Matt doesn't have a tattoo." Mimi corrected him. "Yes he does, he has a purple spider web on his shoulder, but mine's going to be a black AFI tattoo on my shoulder." He told her. "Still, you're not getting one." Mimi told him as she grabbed Kevin's arm and started dragging him towards his truck, leaving Ian behind. "MIMI! I MADE COPIES OF THOSE PICTURES!" he shouted not moving from where he was, Mimi got out of Kevin's truck and walked towards Ian. "You made copies of those pictures!" Mimi exclaimed in her younger brother's face. "Yeah. you see you never know when you might want to blackmail someone, or when you might need something else from a person." Ian explained to her with a smile growing on his face. "You give them those pictures, and I'll tell them about the tattoo and I'll tell them about what happened at the house, you know your 'small group of friends'." Mimi threatened. "If you tell them that I'll tell them you were at Matt's house during the time my 'small group of friends' came over. And I'll tell them about what you wrote in your diary." Ian countered. "You wouldn't." Mimi stated as she looked directly in his eyes. "You know I will." He responded.  
  
"Hey Mimi, Ian, how's it hangin'?" a voice interrupted their argument. Mimi turned around to face the owner of the voice only to Matt smiling at the two. "Fine," Mimi responded plainly. "OK," Ian answered. "That's nice, so Deryck wants to know if you guys, well. actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this one club with me. and it's not for another two weeks. so do you wanna go?" Matt asked. "SURE!" Ian responded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I would love for you to come along, but you have to be 17 or older, actually 18 or older." Matt explained. "Sorry, but I'm 17." Mimi told him. "You can still go, you see Deryck's uncle owns the place, and he's always bending the rules for Deryck's friends." Matt clarified. "Why don't you take Angelica, you two seemed petty close a minute ago?" Mimi told him, Matt's smile slowly faded, but then came back again, only a bit weak looking. ". . How do you know about Angelica? Wait . How do you even know Angelica?" Matt asked Mimi who simply smiled. "Didn't you know she was a cheerleader?" Mimi asked Matt who nodded his head as if to say yes. "Did you know I'm captain of the varsity cheerleading squad?" Mimi asked him another question but his time Matt shook his head as if to say no. "That still doesn't explain how you knew about me and Angelica." Matt stated, Mimi just sighed. "Kevin and I saw you two kissing," Mimi explained with a smile on her face. "Oh really. . well. uhh. . Do you still want to go to the club?" Matt asked. "Sorry, I don't date my friends' boyfriends." Mimi stated firmly. "OK, well . . if you change your mind. . you still have two weeks. . Club Devious, exit three, south of Mooney, across the street from the Centennial Garden stadium. ." Matt said as he tried to smile. "I'll think about it, but that doesn't mean I'm going." Mimi stated as she walked over to Kevin's truck. Ian looked over at Matt and shrugged before he walked after his sister, leaving Matt standing there all by himself.  
  
Authors Notes: OK. . That's that chapter. So will Mimi go to the club? Will Ian get his tattoo? And who made that bomb threat, which was pinned on Matt? Well see now you have something to think about. GOOD CHARLOTTE. OK I just had to catch your attention by using capitol letters. GC is on a new tour now, the MADETOUR. check out www.goodcharlotterocks.com for details.  
  
If you want a new chapter someone has to correctly answer the following questions:  
  
In the fic, Matt's street name is Kid Vicious, Kid Vicious the nickname of which famous punk rocker?  
  
In the fic, Mimi's boyfriend's name is Kevin DeWolf, which famous rock star has the same exact last name?  
  
If you know the answer to number two, which band is ____ DeWolf in?  
  
Which instrument does ____ DeWolf play?  
  
According to my fic, Matt was born March 11th; name two famous punk rockers that were born on the same month and day.  
  
Answer those correctly and you get a new chapter, think hard.  
  
~Laterz 


	5. Day of Discoveries

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
Day of Discoveries  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never have, and never will.  
  
QUICK NOTICE: I'll be changing my penname from Angel of Darkness, to A Fire Inside, so by the next chapter, that will be my penname  
  
Angel of Darkness A Fire Inside . . Angel of Darkness: A Fire Inside  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it. Well this is the fifth chapter. I see you guys finally answered the questions. . they weren't that hard were they? Anyways...Again I have to promote Good Charlotte, because I'm a "GC Street Kid" Good Charlotte has a new album out, "The Anthem", but it only has two songs, The Anthem and Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous (acoustic version), and GC also is sponsoring a new tour, "The Made Tour" some artist on the tour will be: Further Seems Forever, The Movielife, Autopilot Off, and Anberlin .. And here are all the tour dates I have so far:  
  
7/1- Tuesday Omaha, NE (Sokol Auditorium)  
  
7/2- Wednesday Columbia, MO (The Blue Note)  
  
7/5- Saturday 7/5 Saturday Syracuse, NY (New York State Fair)  
  
7/6 Sunday London, ON (The Embassy)  
  
7/7 Monday Toronto, ON (The Opera House)  
  
7/8 Tuesday Montreal, QC (Rainbow)  
  
7/9 Wednesday New York, NY (Irving Plaza)  
  
7/11 Friday Providence, RI (Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel)  
  
7/12 Saturday Worcester, MA (The Palladium)  
  
7/13 Sunday New Haven, CT (Toad's Place)  
  
7/15 Tuesday Philadelphia, PA (Trocadero)  
  
7/16 Wednesday Cohoes, NY (Saratoga Winners)  
  
7/17 Thursday Baltimore, MD (Otto Bar)  
  
7/18 Friday Richmond, VA (Alley Katz)  
  
7/19 Saturday Carrboro, NC (Cat's Cradle)  
  
7/20 Sunday Columbia, SC (New Brookland Tavern)  
  
7/22 Tuesday Nashville, TN (Exit/In)  
  
7/23 Wednesday Little Rock, AK (Vinos)  
  
7/24 Thursday Houston, TX (Engine Room)  
  
7/25 Friday Austin, TX (Emo's)  
  
7/26 Saturday Dallas, TX (Tree's)  
  
7/28 Monday Atlanta, GA (Cotton Club)  
  
7/29 Tuesday Jacksonville Beach, FL (Freebird Café)  
  
7/30 Wednesday Orlando, FL (The Social)  
  
7/31 Thursday Orlando, FL (The Social)  
  
8/1 Friday St. Petersburg, FL (State Theater)  
  
8/2 Saturday St. Petersburg, FL (State Theater)  
  
8/3 Sunday Ft Lauderdale, FL (The Venu/Starbar)  
  
Check out www.madetour.com for more information ... but do it now ... it's going fast. You can also check out www.madeclothing.com to see the latest there.. And now onto the fic.  
  
~Wicked Art Forms tattoo parlor- 4: 50 PM  
  
"You told me this wouldn't hurt." Whined Ian as the needle moved around. "We never said that, we just said that it hurts less than being slapped by a cheerleader." Ivan corrected Ian as he pointed the video camera towards Ian, who was getting his tattoo. "I remember my first time getting inked. It was when I was about 14, 15 around that age, I got this one AFI tattoo, the 'I Remain in the Shadows' tattoo." Ivan stated as Matt laughed at the faces Ian was making. "You realize that it would hurt less if you stopped squirming around like that, besides by the third minute you'll be use to it." Matt told Ian as he took a seat on a black leather chair. "Well first off, you guys are liars, Mimi has slapped me so many times, that it's not even funny, and it doesn't even come close to the pain I'm in right now, and secondly. . . there is no secondly." Ian said as he winced in pain as Ivan's cousin of a tattoo artist moved the needle around. Ian was leaning against a chair getting his first tattoo, of course it was AFI. Like Ivan, Ian's first tattoo would be a figure of a creature that looked like a bat's shadow, but it wasn't a bat; it was the, 'I Remain in the Shadows' tattoo. Ivan's cousin was just finishing up Ian's tattoo; he was shading in the red eyes of the creature. Before Ian knew it, the needle had stopped, and the machine was turned off. "Your done kid, unless you want some serious discomfort, I suggest you don't sleep on your arm for about three days." Said Ivan's cousin. Ian got up off the chair and looked at the mirror to see his tattoo.  
  
"OK, get your shirt back on, we have to go meet Deryck, well actually we don't, but we're just going to go spy on his breakup with his girlfriend. Thankfully you brought along that video camera of yours, so now we can play his humiliation over and over again, isn't that just...great?" Ivan stated as he laughed. "If Deryck is going to breakup with this girl, then why is it so humiliating?" Ian asked Ivan and Matt, who suddenly stopped laughing. "Because, he's not breaking up with her; she's breaking up with him. Meaning this will be the only girl involved in Deryck's complicated love life to actually breakup with him." Matt cleared things up as they walked out of the tattoo parlor. "And because his two month relationship with Kelly, his girlfriend, has been his longest ever, it will probably inflict some serious emotional damage. Not to mention, he'll stop making fun of me for that one time my ex dumped me." Ivan revealed. "Plus this will probably stop him from using all the times your sister rejected my date offers in the past week, as a comeback." Matt added in. "Well she wouldn't be if you weren't dating one of her friends." Commented Ian. "You mean she's turning me down because of Angelica? That's just... No wait. . I don't care... Hey I was single for about the whole first month of school, of course she was dating that jackass Kevin. That didn't stop her from going to that one concert with me, and sure as hell didn't stop her from going to my place eight minutes earlier than she was suppose to. . I'm only dating what's her name, Angelica because, like me at the time, she was single and basically because she was single...." Matt said as he quickened his pace. "See, now I feel good! Deryck's first time dealing with heartbreak, and Matt's first time facing rejection, not to mention, Mimi and Kelly are both cheerleader. When have cheerleader ever done this to either Matt or Deryck? But of course the good part is that nothing's happening to me! My girlfriend's a cheerleader, and her Mom is super hot!" stated Ivan with a smile on his face.  
  
~Backfields  
  
"Ok we're here," said Ivan as he looked over the ledge of the small cliff they were on. Ian pointed his video camera and zoomed in on the two figures next to a truck. Deryck started making wild hand gestures, as did Kelly, his soon to be ex. "What are they saying?" Matt asked trying to read their lips. "It looks like: 'You're raking up with me, hats funny.'" Ivan tried to interpret. "I think you mean: 'you're breaking up with me, that's funny. " Ian corrected Ivan. "Now what are they saying.: 'I bake you, you stupid itch, I hope you learn in bail.'" Matt tried to translate. "No I think it was: 'I hate you, you stupid bitch, I hope you burn in hell.'" Ivan corrected Matt. "OK: 'How hair you, you cupid wannabe sloth, never in your wife call me an itch!'" Ian deciphered. "No, no I think that's a: 'How dare you, you stupid wannabe Goth, never in your life call me a bitch. "Matt corrected Ian. Deryck made a very obvious hand gesture, as did Kelly, and Matt and Ian made translations, which Ivan ended up correcting. "OK: 'You know what I don't have to lake this, I leather want to be your pathetic lace again.'" Matt translated. "No I think it's a: 'You know what I don't have to take this, I never want to see your pathetic face again.'" Ivan corrected. Finally after Deryck had called Kelly a "Twine less boar", which was later translated to "Spineless whore", did Kelly slap Deryck, and drive off in her truck. "Score! The emotional damage is about to begin!" Matt exclaimed as they ran down the cliff to meet up with Deryck.  
  
"Hey Deryck, beautiful day don't you think so?" Ivan asked trying not to laugh at Deryck's face. "Yeah sure," Deryck mumbled . "So we saw Kelly earlier today she said she was planning a surprise for you, any idea what it is?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face. "You know what I was just with Kelly a couple of minutes ago..I can't believe I actually went to second base with her." Said an annoyed Deryck. "Whatever do you mean?" Ian asked Deryck in a mocking tone. "That stupid, ugly, whore-like bitch, broke up with me, ME!" shouted Deryck. "Oh, that's right; she mentioned something about breaking up with you last night." Matt said with a smirk. "You. . You were with Kelly last night." Stated Deryck as he made a fist at his side. "Oops, did I let that slip?" Matt said mockingly, as Deryck tried to pounce at him. Matt moved out of the way and smiled at his bitter friend. "Somebody can't take a joke, honestly, do think I would do that, if I already have a girlfriend, not to mention I already have a person in mind after Angelica, and she's not Kelly." Stated Matt with a smile on his face.  
  
They had started walking home about fifteen minutes ago, and Deryck still hadn't stopped complaining. "How could she break up with me!? Just look at me, if I was some hot cheerleader or letter girl, I would totally go out with me." Deryck whined. "Quit your bitching already, you sound worse than Mimi when she finally realized she was dating Kevin." Said Ian. "Dude, I have a headache, I don't like headaches." Stated Ian. They came across an orange tree, Deryck got mad, and threw an orange at passing car. Of course he found it amusing, and kept on doing it; of course the others had joined. But like all other amusing things in life it came to an end, when Deryck's dumb-ass threw an orange at a cop car, responding to various reports of disturbing the peace.  
  
Deryck and the other's realized what he had done and, made a run for it. They ran into the nearby grape fields, as the cop ran after them. Obviously Matt was ahead of them all, Ivan right behind him, and Ian was trailing on Deryck. Ian did run fast, but because he had his video camera with him, he was running slower than usual, plus he had a headache. Ian eventually passed Deryck, and was right behind Ivan, he was about to pass him up but he tripped. Ivan called Matt, and Deryck had stopped, they tried to help him up, but he was knocked out, thankfully the cop that was chasing them was an obese man, and didn't run that fast. Matt looked around, his eyes landed on a huge oak tree, and pointed towards it, Deryck and Ivan nodded in agreement. Ivan and Deryck carried Ian towards the tree as Matt ran circles around the cop distracting him from what was going on ahead of him. Ivan and Deryck hid Ian behind the tree, and because he was still very visible, so they threw grass and mud on him. They left him there and ran back towards where they were going, but not before calling Matt. The three ran away leaving Ian there behind that oak tree.  
  
They were running for twelve minutes and decide to walk the rest of the way, and since Mimi's place was the nearest, and because her brother had fainted, they went to her place. Matt rang the door bell, waiting patiently. Mimi appeared at the door, and looked at them strangely, before asking them, "Why are you guys all sweaty, and covered in mud and grass, and where's Ian." Matt barley managed to smile. "Yeah, about Ian.. he's kinda. kinda.." Matt trailed off, his smile turning visibly nervous. "Ian's kinda what?" Mimi asked as she let them in. "Well, you see, we were sorta running from this one cop.. and well Ian had a headache, and he was carrying that camera... and now he's kinda, well he's kinda.." Ivan too trailed off. "Please tell me you three got him arrested." Mimi said, scared to find out their responses. "No we didn't, but.." Deryck mumbled. "Mimi, we were running from this one cop, and Ian had a headache, and he has carrying that one video camera with him, he tripped and well, fainted, and now he's behind some oak tree covered in mud and grass,... and that's what happened basically." Matt explained to Mimi who smiled a bit. "You guys left him there!" she exclaimed as the three cringed. "We really didn't have much of a choice, but we're going to go pick him up right now." Ivan explained. "Where is he?" Mimi asked Matt. Matt smiled a bit before he backed away, and said, "He's on the other side of town." Mimi inhaled deeply before shouting at them, "My little brother is on the other side of town! What were you guys doing over there?! Why was Ian even with you three!?" "Well Ian isn't exactly, little, and he was with us because, he was getting inked." Ivan responded. "Getting inked. . As in getting a tattoo... Matt I told you he wasn't to get a tattoo!" Mimi shouted. "So, who wants to go get Ian?" Matt asked, Deryck and Ivan agreeing and heading for the door. "I'm going too, he's my brother." Mimi announced as she followed them out the door.  
  
They walked over to Ivan's house to get his pick-up, and they all got in. Ivan owned a blue Ford F-150, and inside he had Marilyn Manson's "Use Your Fists, Not Your Mouth" playing loudly. He had his black backpack thrown in one corner of the back seat, accompanied by a snare drum, an advanced chemistry book, a copy of Metal Edge magazine, and a couple of Marilyn Manson CD's, Rob Zombie CD's, one Good Charlotte CD and of course about four AFI CD's. Matt and Mimi sat in the backseat, Deryck sat in the passenger seat, and Ivan drove. "So Mimi, have you thought about my offer?' Matt asked Mimi. "Yes and the answer is still no." Mimi responded. "What, why not?" Matt asked. "Because, you already have a girlfriend," Mimi replied firmly. "So weren't you dating Kevin when we went to that concert?" Matt countered. "There's a difference, Kevin's not your friend, and Angelica is my friend." Mimi answered. "What if I was to tell you that, I broke up with Angelica?" Matt asked. "Then I would ask you why you broke up with Angelica." Mimi responded. "Because, she liked someone else?" Matt asked. "Ok then I would say who does she like." Mimi replied. ".. Deryck..." Matt stated. "Deryck, as in this Deryck right here?" Mimi asked as she pointed at Deryck, and Matt only nodded. "Wasn't he with Kelly?" Mimi asked. "They broke up today." Matt responded. "I would still have to think about it." Mimi responded as the truck came to a stop. Matt frowned and stepped out of the truck following Deryck and Ivan.  
  
The four walked towards the oak tree to find Ian lying there, and his video camera on. Matt and Ivan carried him to Ivan's truck and Deryck was clearing the way for them. Once they got to the truck, they didn't know where to put him. "We're putting him on the flatbed," announced Ivan. "What, why?" Mimi asked. "Just look at him, he's filthy, he got mud all over his clothes. And you're telling me you want to put him on my brand new leather seats." Ivan said. Before Mimi could protest, Deryck and Ivan put him on the flatbed of the truck, as Matt carried Mimi into the truck. Ivan and Deryck came in after they took out all of the tools from the back and put them in the back seat. The truck drive back home was silent; suddenly Deryck and Ivan smirked at each other, as they had the same thought in mind. Ivan picked up speed as he drove down the empty road, and once he hit 70MPH; he hit the emergency brake, and purposely swerved around the road. A loud thud was heard from the flatbed and they all laughed, well all except Mimi, she only glared at Matt when he started laughing. "Sorry," Matt apologized. "Ivan, that wasn't funny!" Mimi stated when neither Ivan nor Deryck had stopped laughing. "I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny." Said the laughing Deryck as he high-fived Ivan. "For all we know Ian could be hurt back there," said Mimi as Matt nodded in agreement to her every word. Deryck rolled his eyes and switched on the radio to 104.1.  
  
"Hey it's Jason the Single Guy, here at 104.1 alternative radio, home to the fifty minute music block, and you're listening to the Big-Ass Late Show, it's 12:30 AM. You ask and we deliver the titles and artists of the songs you just heard: Think Twice by Eve 6, St. Anger by Metallica, Remember by Disturbed, Closer by Nine Inch Nails, and Ball and Chain by Social Distortion.. And we've got something new and different by Jane's Addiction coming your way, here's Just Because." said the DJ, known as Jason the Single Guy.  
  
"What time did he say it was?" Mimi asked Matt who looked a bit confused, but still answered, "12:30 AM" "12:30!" Mimi exclaimed as Matt continued looking at her strangely. "Is there something wrong with 12:30? You don't turn back into a regular teenager, with no responsibilities do you? Oh no, Mimi you've changed, why aren't you all worried anymore!?" Matt said playfully with a grin on his face. ". . that was so funny I forgot to laugh. . It's just that I was suppose to go shopping with the girls tomorrow, well today actually, and there going to drive by my house tomorrow at around 6: 15 and I'm still going to be asleep. "Who did you say the girls were again?" Matt asked curiously. "Nancy, Kim, Perla, Britney, Norma, and Sandi . . . Why do you ask?" Mimi wondered. "Just curious, but I really don't see what the problem is." Matt answered as he scooted closer to Mimi. "Well you see, the last time we all went shopping it was my turn to drive, and the day before we were all at my house in my room-'' "Were you girls having a pillow fight?" Matt asked cutting off Mimi in mid- sentence. "No we were in my room, you know, talking, and stuff and Britney said that if she didn't wake up the next day to just go on without her. So the next day we drove by her house and then her head pops out of her window and she flips us off, so we went on without her. . . and then she didn't talk to me for a week, and it's Britney's turn to drive this time." Mimi explained to Matt who was listening to her every word. "If it helps at all, I could always take you to the mall if they go on with out you, I'll even carry your bags." Matt offered Mimi as he grinned; she smiled, and accepted his offer.  
  
The truck came to a halt in front of Mimi's house as Ivan and Deryck got out of the truck to get Ian out of the flatbed. Matt walked Mimi over to her front door as she looked for her keys; Mimi opened the door and walked inside, closely followed by Matt. "Where's that stupid switch. . Ow! . . Son of a ow!" exclaimed Mimi as she searched for the light switch. "Mimi, are you ok?" Matt asked as he followed her voice, which was muttering curse words. "I'm fine, I just hit my shin." Responded as she heard Matt's footsteps nearing her. Matt was walking through Mimi's dark living room when he saw Mimi sitting on the ground rubbing her shin, he approached her cautiously, but he still managed to trip on something. He fell right on top Mimi, "Son of a bitch .... Hey, I like this position," Matt said with a smile on his face. "I'm sure you do, but can you get off?" Mimi asked as a frown appeared on his face. Just then the lights came on and Deryck's voice was heard, "If you two wanted some privacy, you could've just asked." Matt and Mimi both looked towards the door to see Deryck standing there with his hand over the light switch, then they looked at each other, Matt smirked as Mimi smiled shyly. Matt got off of Mimi and helped her.  
  
"Come on, let's take Ian to his room, said Mimi as she led them upstairs to Ian's room. She opened the door to Ian's room revealing: five Good Charlotte posters, six KoRn posters, four AFI posters, 3 posters of Carmen Electra on his ceiling, and two other posters of Jessica Alba on his ceiling. . He had a silver Sony stereo right behind his bed, with both speakers on different sides of his bed. He also had a big screen TV in front of his bed; he had a computer in one corner of his room, accompanied by a black LA Z BOY chair. Ivan and Deryck dropped Ian on his bed, and started staring at his ceiling. Matt grabbed the video camera, hit he eject button, he held up the tape in his hand and smiled. Mimi grabbed the tape from his hand and popped it into the VCR. . .. Ian's face appeared on the screen and Ivan's voice was heard, "We never said that, we just said that it hurts less than being slapped by a cheerleader." ... "Poor Ian, look at him he was in pain." Mimi said as she pointed towards the screen. "I just remembered something, Ian said that you didn't slap hard, so ... Slap me." Matt requested. "I'm not going to slap you just because you want me to." Responded Mimi as Matt smirked. "What if I make you slap me?" Matt asked. "There is nothing you can possibly do, that will make me slap you." stated Mimi as she watched the video. Matt sat next to Mimi with a smile on his face as he scooted closer to Mimi. "Mimi, look over here," Matt whispered into her ear. "What is it-'' Mimi was cut off because Matt had started kissing her, of course, Mimi was surprised by this, she was going to return the kiss, but she remembered she had a boyfriend, so instead she pulled away and slapped him. "What the fuck! If I had known you were going to slap me that hard, I wouldn't have done it... And Ian says you don't slap hard. I'd rather be under the needle at anytime, than to be slapped by you." Commented Matt as he held his now throbbing cheek. "That's because I don't slap Ian as hard, because he doesn't go start kissing me," responded Mimi to his statement. "It's a good thing he doesn't kiss you, because you know he's your brother, and that would just be disgusting if he did." Commented Matt as he took his seat next to her.  
  
The video got to the part where Ivan and Deryck were hiding Ian, shouting is heard and a laughing Matt is also heard. The camera is still for about twenty minutes until two voices are heard, the two voices start having a conversation...  
  
"Hey Angelica, looking hot as usual," the male voice said as the female giggled. "You're not looking too bad either, DeWolf," the female complimented. They continued this conversation until the two voices were identified as Angelica Martin, Matt's flavor of the week, and Kevin DeWolf, Mimi's longtime boyfriend. "Can you believe that no on knows about Matt's arrest?" Angelica said in disbelief. "And the fact that Mimi and her 'friend', Matt, don't even suspect me as the person who called in the fake bomb threat....Mimi hasn't even figured out that I was the one who sent her dad those pictures, she thinks it's that old lady that lives across the street from her.. For someone who's supposed to be smart she sure can miss the obvious." Responded Kevin to her statement.  
  
"What the fuck! What a bitch..I'm so breaking up with her now!" declared Matt as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Angelica, how you doin'?. . .You know, the usual, hangin' around with Ivan and Deryck.. .That's nice, seriously. . . really. . Well that's all very nice, but I have to tell you the real reason I'm calling. . . No, I don't need help on my homework. . . Well you're a really nice girl, when you want to be, but . . . Exactly, now I don't have to tell you the rest. . . Ok, it's over, Laterz." Matt said before he pressed the END button. "That was easier than thought it would be, I didn't even have to use the whole: 'It's Not You It's Me' thing." Matt said as he tossed the cell at Mimi who caught but wasn't sure on what to do with it. "Call Kevin," Matt instructed Mimi who looked hesitant. Mimi opened up the cell phone, dialed Kevin's cell phone number and waited for him to answer. ". . Hey Kevin . how was your day? . . . That's nice . . My day was ok, it could've been better . . Of course it was . . . The day Ian doesn't cause me problems, will be the day that I die . . . . Kevin, you know, well, I really don't know how to put this . . . . Pretty much . . Why? Well.it's not you, it's me, I need some time alone to deal with some issues . . . Partially, because of him too . . . That's funny . . . Are you serious . . . No, that's not fair, you can't tell me who I can and cannot date . . . Yes I could tell . . . Well that doesn't mean I have to do it . . . . Tell my dad, he would've found out eventually . . . Fine, bye." Mimi said into the phone.  
  
" . . What the. . my head.. what are you guys doing in y room?" Ian asked as he held his head in his hands. "Ian you woke up!" exclaimed Mimi as she rushed over to his bed side. "Seriously, what are you guys doing in my room?" questioned Ian as he looked around his room. "Waiting for you to wake up," answered Deryck, "By the way, where did you get these posters?" he added as he pointed at his ceiling. Ian shook his head, sat up on his bed and responded, "I don't really remember." "Yeah, you tripped hit your head, you didn't wake up for a couple of hours, and now you're here." Said Ivan. "OK, but that still doesn't explain why you're in my room." Ian pointed out. "Well, we were . . Well Mimi was worried about her precious 'little brother,' so we've been here, staring at your ceiling, having breakups, watching the video, staring at your ceiling, and well that's it. did I mention staring at your ceiling?" Matt explained to Ian who looked slightly unconvinced. "OK . . You haven't been looking around my room have you?" Ian question in a nervous tone. "No, but it's not like you have. . . You do don't you?" Ivan accused Ian, who suddenly started to sweat. "Do I have what?" Ian asked trying not to look too obvious. "Yeah, what does he have?" Matt asked Ivan, who looked at their confused faces. "Matt, Deryck, do you remember our good friend Zack a.k.a The Peace Keeper? Answer this, what did Zack's mom find stashed in a box under his bed sophomore year?" Ivan asked the two as he recalled the memory. Deryck and Matt thought for a while, before asking the same exact question in unison, "Aren't you too young to have one of those?" Mimi now looked more confused than ever, but unlike Mimi, the three boys had already made perfect sense of what Ian had hidden. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Declared Ian. "So where do you have it stashed? Under your mattress? In your closet? Or Zack's personal favorite, under your pillow?" Deryck asked as he approached Ian slowly. "Oh My God! Does he have, you know, under his pillow?" Mimi asked Matt who looked slightly confused at to what "you know" was. "I have no idea what you're talking about." stated Matt as he shook his head in confusion. "You know. . ." Mimi whispered into Matt's ear, Matt smirked and nodded his head in agreement. "Are you serious? Ian you little sick fuck!" Mimi shouted at her younger brother. "You know that's the first time I ever heard you say fuck, or anything fuck related." commented Matt. Deryck sneaked behind Ian as Ivan distracted him with rude, offensive questions; Ian suddenly turned around and saw Deryck behind him, and leaped for his pillow, Deryck lunged Ian, knocking him down as Ivan grabbed a magazine from under his pillow. He held it up for everyone to see, Matt grabbed the magazine and stared at it, "Dude, this is a rare imported edition . . My dad made me cancel my subscription." "Ew, gross Ian! You have porn in your room! Gross . . . It's not the porn that's gross, it's the fact that my little brother has it under his pillow." commented Mimi, Ian gave his older sister an extremely weak smile and the three boys laughed at his expression.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I thought it was on the border line of OK. I am going to be changing my penname to A Fire Inside, so just so you would know. As much as you guys may hate me for this, here are some more questions to answer to get the next chapter:  
  
What is Marilyn Manson's real name?  
  
Which band did Krist Novoselic play in?  
  
Which band sings the songs, "Stupid Girl", here's a clue, it's not Cold.  
  
James "Munky" Sheaffer and Brian "Head" Welch, are form which band? 


	6. Touch and Die

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
Touch and Die  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never have, and never will.  
  
QUICK NOTICE: I have changed my penname to A Fire Inside, officially.  
  
Authors Notes: Dude it takes you guys the longest time to answer those questions, it's sad, really... So anyways, thanks for your kind reviews, appreciate 'em. You guys should seriously brush up on your rock trivia knowledge. I'm finally 14! See; know I'm one year closer to dying, I'm so happy! GC FANS!  
  
Don't miss Good Charlotte performing a 30-minute set on MTV's "Hard Rock Live"! The show premieres TONIGHT -- Wednesday, 7/16 -- at 8PM!  
  
Catch it again when it repeats:  
  
7/26 @ 7:30pm on MTV2  
  
7/28 @ 10:00am on MTV2  
  
7/30 @ 1:30pm on MTV2  
  
7/31 @ 2:30pm on MTV2  
  
8/1 @ 5:30pm on MTV2  
  
You can also catch GC all this week on MTV:  
  
Hosting MTV's All Things Rock Wednesday 7/16 at 3AM  
  
Featured on MTV's Crowd Control Thursday 7/17 at 2PM  
  
30 minute video block on Fuse's Loaded Thursday 7/17 at 4:30PM.  
  
Get more on Good Charlotte at:   
  
Get your CD single of "The Anthem" with a live acoustic B-Side of "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous."  
  
OK that was more GC INFO, than usual, but hey, "GC Street Kid" here. This chapter is totally fucked up towards Kevin, even I felt sorry him when writing this.. I felt sorry for a person who doesn't even exist! Now that's just fucked. So anyways onto the fic, which will have rock trivia at the bottom...  
  
"Thanks for giving me a ride to school today, I really couldn't have Kevin take me because, that would just be, weird." said Mimi as Matt pulled into the school parking lot. "No problem, happy to help, if you don't mind my asking..what exactly did you do with Ian's magazine?" Matt asked as he parked his car next to Ian's blue Ford. "Why'd you park all the way over here?" Mimi asked as she noticed Matt parked his car furthest away from the school gate. "Umm, er, no reason really, just. ....So what about the magazine" Matt responded as he stumbled for words through his sentence. "Oh, yeah the magazine, I burned it." Mimi responded as Matt eyes went wide. "You burned it!? Mimi...That was a rare imported edition of Playboy, only exclusive members, which have been signed for over thirty years receive it.." Matt almost cried as he processed what Mimi had actually done. "Thirty years? Ian's barely going to be sixteen next month, how'd he get one of those?" Mimi question as Matt banged his head on the steering wheel. "It was your dad's; didn't you read the label thingy?" Matt answered as he got a hold of himself, opened his car door and got out.  
  
He and Mimi walked towards the school gate together, talking about completely trivial nonsense like, wondering how Mr. Zapian got so fat and ugly and other crap along those lines. "So I was wondering, since you know, you're no longer hooked on Kevin, you know..." Matt trailed off as Amanda Castabainof flashed a smile his way. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Mimi asked him, he stopped staring at Amanda, and looked back towards Mimi. "What? Oh, yeah that..........Not necessarily a date, but a bit more than along the lines of a permanent date." Matt said as he looked back towards Amanda,  
  
'Dude Amanda is totally undressing me in her mind right now,' Matt thought as he glanced over towards Amanda.  
  
"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Mimi asked hopefully as she looked directly into Matt's eyes.  
  
'Have Mimi as a girlfriend? Fool around with Amanda Castabainof? Decisions, decisions' Matt asked himself as his eyes went from Mimi to Amanda.  
  
"Maybe, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Matt asked Mimi who hesitated before speaking.  
  
'Stay single, desperate? Or have Matt as a boyfriend? Fantasize about Matt or actual have Matt? Matt does like to flirt, and he keeps on glancing over towards Amanda a lot..' Mimi's thoughts trailed off.  
  
"Perhaps, but do you want me as your girlfriend?" Mimi asked Matt who suddenly stopped stealing glances towards Amanda.  
  
'This is just great..This is just like that one Simpson's episode.. If I say yes it'll make me look somewhat desperate, but if I say no it'll look as if I don't want her at all..OK let's leave it to the expert.. cub scout you're out.' Matt thought to himself.  
  
"..You know it. Or else I wouldn't have asked you out so many times even thought you said no." Matt responded as he said goodbye to Amanda in his mind.  
  
"In that case I would love to have you as a boyfriend." said Mimi as Matt smiled at her  
  
'Of all the things I could've said, I just had to say: I would love to have you as a boy friend...' Mimi thought as she threw her arms around Matt and hugged him.  
  
"Cool, I'm not single anymore." Matt said as he saw Ivan and Deryck standing near the gate.  
  
'I'll miss you Amanda..' Matt said in his mind as he was released from Mimi's hug.  
  
"So I'll see you in Mr. Zapian's class," Mimi said as she walked off towards her friends as Matt did the same.  
  
Matt walked towards Ivan and Deryck and said, "Did you bring the stuff?" Ivan and Deryck held up to black bags and Matt smiled in satisfaction as another boy walked towards the three. He was wearing a black shirt which read "I Speared Britney" in white bold letters, blue baggy pants, and had shoulder length brown hair, with black streaks. "Hey, Jose, did you bring the stuff?" Matt asked the teen who had arrived. Jose smiled and held up three tubes of toothpaste and two cans of spray paint. The bell rang and as everyone but the four boys went to class; Matt's cell phone went off. "Hello?" Matt said. "Matt, this is Havoc, reporting status, the enemy has left our target." said Kurt's voice. "Status confirmed take your position." said Matt before he shut his cell phone. "Boys, Kurt, a.k.a Havoc has flashed the green light, let's get to work, any questions?" Matt asked the four boys. "Yeah, ok, so Kurt's nickname is Havoc, Ivan's is Forever in Darkness; Jose's is Miseria Cantare, yours is Kid Vicious, so what's mine suppose to be?" Deryck asked. "Well, what did everyone call you when you were fifteen?" Matt asked his friend. "They called me a lot of things like, pill popper, faggot, retard, freak, dumbass, retarded dumbass and pyro." Deryck listed. "When did they call you pyro?" Ivan and Matt asked in unison. "Remember, when I accidentally started a fire in my locker?" Deryck asked. "Yeah that was some pretty funny shit!" Ivan laughed as he recalled the memory. "What kind of retarded dumbass starts a fire in their locker?" Jose asked. "..OK your new nickname besides, retarded dumbass, will be Pyro." Matt said as he tried to hold back his laughter as he remembered what happened that day.  
  
The four reached the gate entrance and saw a blue Dodge truck and Matt smirked. "Let's get to work, Pyro and Miseria Cantare, you two do the windows, Forever in Darkness, tires, and I, Kid Vicious, will do the windshield." Matt instructed as he started dialing on his cell phone. "Havoc, this is Kid Vicious, reporting orders, keep watch for enemy or any accomplice to the enemy." said Matt before he closed the cell phone. Matt took one of the cans of spray paint and started to spray it all over the windshield. Deryck was smearing toothpaste all over the side windows as Jose started to throw grass on the windows, making sure it stuck. Ivan was removing the rims off the tires. Matt then started to open the hood of the truck, it opened and Matt grabbed some stink bombs from his pocket and broke them on top of the engine. Ivan had disappeared, but returned shortly with a bucket in his hand. He pulled out some gloves from his back pocket and started to pull rotten fish out of the bucket and he proceeded to put them into the rims. Deryck and Jose were in the flatbed breaking the stink bombs in the flatbed. The two had gone through one box before they had to stand on the tires. After breaking about four more boxes of a hundred they helped Ivan put the rims back onto the tires. "Now boys, it's time for the finishing touch." declared Matt as he pulled four tubes of crazy glue from one of the black bags Deryck and Ivan had brought. They started to empty the tubes into the key slots, and once they were done the disposed of the evidence.  
  
Ivan and Matt washed their hands, Deryck and Jose had to wear different pairs of shoes, they reached the gate, and Matt's cell phone went off, Matt answered it. It was Kurt telling them where to meet them for their hall passes.  
  
~Lunch time  
  
Matt and Ivan rushed out of Mr. Soujin's class and ran towards the school gate; there they met up with Jose, Deryck, and Kurt. There was a huge crowd of Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshmen standing around the gate, but most of them were Freshmen and Sophomores. The group of five pushed their way through the crowd to see what their work had accomplished. Before them was Kevin wiping trying to wipe the toothpaste and feathers off his windows with a piece of binder paper. "Son of bitch!" exclaimed Kevin as the paper tore, and he got toothpaste and feathers all over his hand. Kevin then tried to open the door, but the key wouldn't go in. "What the fuck!" shouted Kevin as he walked towards his flatbed. He opened the flatbed and all the liquid from the stink bombs spilled onto his jeans and shirt. "What the fuck!" yelled Kevin as he shut the flat bed using more force than needed. "Get a new ride, jackass!" someone form the crown shouted, Kevin turned around and flipped off the freshmen who made the remark.  
  
Matt and his friends walked off, laughing at Kevin's anger and rage. "I still think we should've used a fire extinguisher, we could've frosted his windows, and then we could've let the liquid from the stink bombs run onto the window, that way the nasty smell would've stuck longer." commented Jose as he explained the possibility. "We also could've done the baloney thing, leave it on the car, the sun hits it, Kevin comes up to his car, removes the baloney, and then he see that the paint has come off, you wouldn't expect that from baloney would you?" Ivan asked after he explained the whole need for the baloney. "As long as we fucked up his ride, I'm happy... that'll teach that prep to try to blackmail me." Matt commented, as Amanda smiled at him. "Dude, Amanda Castabainof, is checking you out, and yet you're still standing here...Are you sick, I think he's sick guys, he's not over there with tongue down her throat" Jose said as Matt tried to avoid looking at Amanda. "Seriously though, why aren't you over there flirting?" Kurt asked his younger friend. "I can't, Mimi will get mad.." Matt trailed off. "What do you care if Mimi gets mad or not, it's not like you're her boyfriend-'' Deryck was cut off by Ivan. "He is, why else wouldn't he be sucking face with Amanda." Ivan remarked. "So what if I am, it's not like Amanda hasn't came on to any of you guys. She's worse than me; at least I stick with a girl for about a month at the most." declared Matt as Ivan and Deryck dropped their pace.  
  
"Why is it that the leader of a dysfunctional group, always comes from a dysfunctional family?" Deryck asked Ivan quietly.  
  
"Because, they just do and because.. Well they just do now be happy." Ivan responded as the two caught up with Matt and the others.  
  
~ Two months later- after school, Matt's place.  
  
"I have to get a what?" Matt asked his father. "A job," his father repeated. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong! You think I did all that stuff to DeWolf's ride don't you? That's the only reason you want me to get a job!" Matt shouted. "Have you seen your report card?" Matt's father asked as he handed Matt his report card. "What's wrong with it? There's nothing below an 'A' here." said Matt as he looked over the piece of paper. "Read the teachers comments." Matt's father instructed. "Fine.Mr. Zapian: negative influence on class, disturbs others, rude, kisses girlfriend too much, parent teacher conference requested..Ms. O'Dell: Disturbs others/ talking, positive influence on class....Mr. Soujin: Impolite, smart-alecky, negative influence on class, parent teacher conference requested... Mrs. Lehr: great athlete, positive influence on class, kisses girlfriend too much, taunts a student too much........Why do they say I kiss Mimi too much, if anything I don't kiss her enough, besides why the hell were they staring anyways?!" Matt said as he handed the paper back to his dad. "That's why you have to get a job." Matt father said. "How exactly is getting a job, going to help me improve the teacher's comments?" asked his father. "A job will help build discipline, and it'll help you gain a perspective on responsibility." Matt father responded. "Fine I'll get the damn job, laterz, I'm gong job huntin'" Matt said as he walked out the door towards his car.  
  
~Chuy's Pizza Place: Where Your Entertainment Awaits  
  
Matt walked through the front door and towards the guy at the counter. "Hey Ivan, I'm here for a job." Matt told his friend who grinned and led Matt towards the door which read: MANAGER'S OFFICE. "Just lie to him he'll give you the job." Ivan advised Matt as they both walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Chuy, my friend here's interested in a job interview, you can use an extra employee, after Sven quit and all." Ivan said as the man looked up from his paper work. "Yeah sit down kid, Ivan, get back to work those costumers aren't attending themselves you know." said the man with dark brown hair and eyes. Ivan walked out of the office and back to his work as Chuy looked over at Matt. "So what's your name kid? I don't read minds." Chuy asked. "Yeah my name's Yamato Matt Ishida," Matt responded. "OK Matt, you mind if I call you Matt? Of course you don't. My name is Jesus Castio, but everyone calls me Chuy. So tell me Matt why should I hire you?" Chuy asked as he looked Matt in the eye. "Well, I have good people skills, I'm an 'A' student, most of my friends work here and they say it's a great place. I'm never late for anything and well that's about it." Matt responded. "I like your laid back style, tell me which of your friends work here?" Chuy asked. "Ivan, Deryck, Zack, Jose, and I think Kero use to work here, until you know he bit the bullet." Matt listed. "Ah, yes I remember Kero, he was a good kid, always had a smile on his face, but for some reason he was always angry about something. How did he die, I seem to have forgotten?" Chuy asked Matt, who frowned a bit. "He was stabbed twice, and shot three times, I think it was because he told off this one Scrap, so yeah they kinda killed him." Matt said as he recalled the memory. "I'll tell you what, any friend of Kero is welcomed here, welcome a board, your shift doesn't start for another thirty minutes, so why don't you go to the front counter, and ask Ivan to tell you where Hector is at, Hector will tell you the basics of what you need to know." said Chuy as he picked up the phone.  
  
Matt walked to the front counter and Ivan told him to go into the kitchen and that Hector would be there. Matt walked past the Oven and the cooking utensils, and at the back of the large room he found a guy bending over to pick up a crate of tomatoes. "Er. Hector?" Matt asked as the boy turned around. "Hi, I'm Hector, what can I help you with today?" The teen with green eyes and black hair asked. "Yeah, Chuy said to talk to you, something about the basics." Matt responded. "Take a seat, this may take a while," Hector said as he pulled up to chairs, he and Matt took a seat. "OK, here at Chuy's Pizza Place, we are into whatever's in, not in poser way, but we try to stay as original as possible. A lot of our customers are teens like you and I. We have a lot of skater customers, because of the half pipe we have in the patio, we do get bladers too, but the majority are skaters. A good amount of our customers are in elementary school, they come in for the pizza and the arcade we have set up on the northern side of the building. When you receive a call you say: Chuy's Pizza Place Where Your Entertainment Awaits, how can I be of service today?" Hector said as he pulled out chart of the building out of his desk. "OK so we're original, we get skaters, bladers, little kids, and that's all I've got so far." Matt said as Hector nodded in agreement to his words. "Yeah, we have the best sound system in the city, we take request, and employees can play whatever they like. Now, into the work area, we're in the kitchen, and yes there's a desk in the kitchen, over at that window, you see that bell, you ring that twice when an order is up, either you or Shawn, that's who's gonna be here on the next shift with you, is going to deliver it to the table. You with me so far?" Hector asked Matt who nodded. "We can play our own tunes; we take request, ring bell twice for an order that needs to be delivered, and the guy I'm working with is named Shawn, got it." said Matt. "Yeah, refills are free, costumers get a free personal pizza if it's there birthday, oh yeah we also serve nachos, candy, corndogs, and hotdogs. Let's see what else do you need to know? Oh yeah employees get a fifteen minute break, your work ours are from 4:30PM to 7:30PM, your salary is 400$ a week so that's what like 1600 a months, and I think that's about it...wait any calls from any local, national, or international bands, you have to run it past Chuy first, he usually agrees to anything, so don't worry." said Hector as Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Oh yeah, when anything big happens, like in two months, Good Charlotte and Blink 182, play here, it's their last stop on their tour, employees get to free tickets, practically V.I.P. you meet the band, autographs, everything... so that's all you need to know, before I forget, if you want to get free beer get on the good side of Diego, he'll give out the stuff even if you're under age." said Hector with a smile as he got off his seat. "Is it easy to get on Diego's good side?" Matt asked as he fooled Hector out the kitchen door. "You only have to have 'Sabor Latino' Latin flavor. But I doubt you have any in you, I suggest you try to find a common interest." said Matt as he punched in his time card. "Alright, see you around Matt said as Chuy's head popped out of his office.  
  
"Hey Matt! Get over here; I've got something for you," said Chuy as he closed his door again. Matt walked over to Chuy's off ice and opened the door, once he was inside the office, Chuy tossed him a black shirt which read, Chuy's Pizza Place Where Your Entertainment Awaits, in red lettering across the back of the shirt and on the front side of the shirt had 'Matt' stitched on the left side of the shirt in Viner Hand ITC. "It's your uniform, now get out there your shift just started." said Chuy as Matt walked out of the office and towards the counter. Matt sat at the counter and waited for someone to show up. Matt had taken five orders and delivered them himself by the time a guy walked through the entrance wearing the same shirt he was, but his shirt read 'Shawn'. "Hey kid what do you think you're doing? Only employees are allowed behind the counter." said the guy, he had sandy brown hair and light green eyes, he was making his way behind the counter when Chuy stormed out of his office. "Shawn where the hell have you been? You're fifteen minutes late, don't let this happen again, or you'll be losing your job, got it?" shouted Chuy at Shawn, who backed off slightly. "You're lucky I came, this punk here could've made off with the cash he was probably planning on heisting!" Shawn countered expecting Chuy to do something to Matt, but Chuy only rolled his eyes. "Shawn you're one dense kid, do you not know how to read? This is Matt he's going to be working with your smart-ass, he might even take your job if you don't wise up." said Chuy as Matt smirked at Shawn who looked a bit stunned. "My bad," apologized Shawn. "Your bad indeed." said Chuy as he returned to his office.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, I'm Shawn, and you must be Matt." said Shawn as he read Matt's name off his shirt. "You're not as slow as Chuy said you were, hey Shawn, since I took the order and delivered the last five pizza's, why don't you do the next five." suggested Matt as he handed Shawn the paper. "Sure thing kid," said Shawn in a voice between hostile and friendly Matt smirked as Shawn took down the orders.  
  
~ 6:30PM  
  
"I'm telling you, every Friday this really hot chick comes in and orders a medium pepperoni, and a salad, she only has three slices of pizza, and her brother eats the rest." said Shawn as he looked towards the door. "So this girl is a senior in high school, and you're a college sophomore, and is she like your girlfriend or anything?" Matt asked Shawn who smiled. "No, but I did hear she broke up with her last boyfriend about two months ago, I'm gong to ask her to the GC and Blink 182 concert thing going on here in two months." said Shawn with a smirk on his face. "That's all very amusing" said Matt out of boredom. "She should be coming in any minute now." said Shawn as he looked towards the entrance. "Hey Matt can you go get the order ready?" Shawn asked Matt without asking his eyes off the entrance. "Which order, no has ordered anything?" Matt asked Shawn. "A medium pepperoni, with a salad, only fresh tomatoes in the salad ok." said Shawn as Matt rolled his eyes and went to prepare the order. While Matt was putting the pepperonis on the pizza he heard the buzzard which signaled that someone has entered, but Matt thought nothing of it. Matt put the pizza into the oven, and was about to start on the salad, but he stopped when he heard Shawn talking to someone. Matt looked out the kitchen door but couldn't see anything because Shawn was leaning over the counter. Matt decided to get back to the salad. The buzzard on the oven went off and Matt removed the pizza and put it onto a pan he then went over to the window and rang the bell twice. Matt saw Shawn look up and slightly glare at him, but he got up and went to get the pizza and the salad. Matt got out of the kitchen, and went over to the sound system and pretended to look through CD's but was really trying to see who Shawn was talking to.  
  
Matt saw a bit of amber brown hair, so he started to move around to see if he could get a better look. Matt then saw Ian walk up to the table, now Matt was confused. Matt then saw Mimi back away from Shawn as she tried to eat her salad in peace. Matt smiled at the fact that Mimi was completely ignoring Shawn, and that Shawn hadn't even noticed. Matt didn't like how close Shawn was getting to Mimi so he decided to stroll by the table.  
  
"Seriously though, why don't you want to go to the concert with me?" Shawn asked as he scooted closer to her. "I told you I already have a boyfriend, and he was going to take me." responded Mimi as she backed away from him. "Hey Mimi," Matt said as he sat in the seat across from her, Shawn glared at Matt, before asking, "You two know each other?" "Yes, Matt's my boyfriend, the one I've been telling you about." answered Mimi. "Oh really?" Shawn said resentfully. "Really," said Matt as he smiled. Shawn gave Matt a smile between I could kill you and I'm your friend. "Matt, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Shawn asked Matt, who got up off his seat and followed Shawn into the kitchen.  
  
"Matt, I need you to back off," said Shawn trying tot sound threatening. "Back off what?" Matt asked honestly not knowing what he was talking about. "Mimi, I need you to back off, she obviously won't go to the concert with me because she doesn't want to you to feel bad, so back off." said Shawn. "Let me see....No. Shawn you big retard you, have you thought about this, maybe she doesn't like, 'like' you in that way." said Matt not backing down. "You're going to back off whether you like it or not... And why wouldn't she like me that way, huh, if you're so smart?" asked Shawn as he crossed his arms. "First off, why would anyone want to leave me for you? Secondly, you're three years older than her. Third, look at yourself; I'd be surprised if anyone likes you. And last but not least, again, who in their right mind would leave me?" Matt explained. "I don't give, you're going to back down," said Shawn as he pushed Matt towards the door. "Hands off fag, and don't let it happen again." said Matt as he pushed Shawn. "It wouldn't have happened if you had just agreed to backing down." said Shawn as he shoved Matt once again. "Push me again and you'll regret it," said Matt as he turned away. "You're backing down you little punk!" shouted Shawn as he pushed Matt out the kitchen door.  
  
Matt then punched Shawn across his jaw, causing Shawn to stumble a bit. Shawn then pushed Matt to the ground and walked over him towards the counter. Matt got up and threw Shawn over the counter and onto the ground below. Matt then jumped over the counter and walked past him. Shawn grabbed Matt's ankle and pulled him to the ground. Shawn got up leaving Matt on the ground, as he walked over to Mimi's table. Matt then walked over to the counter got a metal pan and walked towards Shawn who had reached Mimi's table and slammed the pan across his face. Shawn then grabbed the pan and slammed Matt's head into it. "Shawn don't hit him!" Mimi yelled at Shawn. Matt grabbed Shawn by his head and slammed it into the table; Matt then kneed Shawn in the stomach. Once Shawn hit the ground, Matt turned to Mimi, "Mimi, would you be kind enough to leave the table?" he told Mimi who got off her seat. Shawn, who was on the ground, grabbed Matt's ankle and got him in an ankle lock, and said, "Back down!" Matt twisted himself around and kicked Shawn in the face. Shawn got up and charged Matt into one of the nearby arcade machine, causing the little girl that was using it to cry. All the noise made Chuy storm out of his office and yell, "What's going on here!?" Shawn then punched Matt in the stomach, Matt slowly managed to bring his knee up to Shawn's face and knee his nose. "She's mine so back down." Shawn hissed into Matt's ear. "Touch her and you'll die!" Matt whispered back. Shawn then banged Matt's head into the controller pad of the video arcade game. Matt fell to the ground, and Shawn then walked over to Mimi, and said, "Matt said it was ok for you to go the concert with me," he said as he grabbed Mimi by her arm. "Like I'd go anywhere with you" said Mimi in a very cynical tone, as she tried to get out of his grasp. Matt slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up but something started dripping gradually onto his hand, he took a closer look at his hand, and noticed it was blood. The blood was slowly dripping from the small gash that had been created by Shawn's target, for the metal pizza pan had hit him on the same place as Shawn had slammed his head on the controller pad. Matt got up slowly and walked over to Shawn and made a fist at his side before he tapped Shawn on the shoulder, Shawn turned around his face collided with Matt's fist. Matt then kneed Shawn's nose drawing blood. Shawn brought his hand up to his nose to keep the blood from getting on his uniform. Matt then punched Shawn's stomach causing Shawn's air to leave him. Shawn threw a punch, but his fist was stopped for Chuy had caught it. "Matt clean up this mess, Shawn you're fired, if you want your paycheck come to my office right after you apologize to that little girl, and give me that shirt." said Chuy as he gave the little crying girl a lollipop.  
  
~ 7:45PM  
  
Matt had finished cleaning up twenty minutes ago, and his shift had been over for fifteen minutes, but decided to work off some off the minor damage that he had caused. "Matt you can go now, yeah, I called Ivan, and he said he'd be more than happy to switch shifts, so don't worry about anything." said Chuy as he emerged from his office. Matt then punched in his time card, and gave Mimi and Ian a ride home  
  
Authors Notes: It sure did take long for some of you to figure out that A Fire Inside was formally Angel of Darkness. Anyways, what'd you guys think? I thought it was simply, OK. Here's the part everyone hates the most, the rock trivia.  
  
What is the name of track 3 on AFI's new album, Sing The Sorrow?  
  
Where is the band KoRn from? HINT: it's a state in the US.  
  
Marilyn Manson's real name is Brian Warrener, but where did the name Marilyn Manson come from? HINT: the first name of a twenties pin-up girl and the last name of a serial killer. 


	7. Get off My Daughter!

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
Get Off My Daughter!  
  
Disclaimer: When I say I don't own something I don't, so fuck off  
  
QUICK NOTICE: I have changed my penname to A Fire Inside, officially.  
  
Authors Notes: Well just incase you were wondering, the answers to the rock trivia questions were:  
  
Track 3 of Sing The Sorrow is "Bleed Black"  
  
The Hometown of KoRn is Bakersfield, California  
  
Brian Warner a.k.a. Marilyn Manson, got his name from Marilyn Monroe and Charles Manson. (I spelled Warner wrong in the previous chapter)  
  
This is in fact my LEAST FAVORTIE CHAPTER. Well that's all I have to say, aren't you guys happy I didn't mention Good Charlotte? If you are, screw you! Anyways onto the fic, which I barely found out people do read.......  
  
~Friday, 1:30 PM- Mimi's house *3 months after Matt's fight*  
  
Matt was pressing Mimi into the couch beneath them, as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Mimi started to pull on Matt's shirt as Matt kicked off his shoes. Matt then started to trail kisses down her neck and back up to her lips.  
  
Mimi's father opened the front door and stepped into his home, he heard two dull sounds that hit what sounded like the living room carpet. He walked over towards the living room.  
  
Mimi had successfully pulled off Matt's shirt, and was running her hands through his hair. She heard someone clear their throat, but thought nothing of it, as she continued to kiss Matt.  
  
Mimi's father had just cleared his throat as he made his way towards the living room, setting his briefcase down on the way. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. His teenage daughter was undressing the teenage boy who he had already marked as negative influence. "What are you doing? Get the hell off my daughter!" Mimi's father shouted. Matt stopped kissing Mimi and looked up. "Mimi! Get your tongue out his mouth right this instant!" he yelled at his daughter. Matt felt around the ground searching for his shirt, he found it, and slowly started to lift it up. "I'll see you later." Matt whispered into Mimi's ear. "Oh, no you won't, Mimi you are never to see this boy again!" demanded Mimi's father. Matt gave Mimi a quick kiss on her cheek and ran out of the room. "And don't you come near my Mimi again!" He yelled as he heard Matt's car peel out.  
  
"Mimi, what were you doing? Why are you even home? It's 1:59 PM you should still be in school, but no I find you here with that boy's tongue down your throat!" exclaimed Mimi father as Mimi sat up on a couch. "It was a minimum day, school was out at 12:30 today." corrected Mimi. "That still doesn't explain the closeness between you and that boy." said Mimi's father angrily. "He's been my boyfriend for five months and you still don't know his name? God, Daddy I would have expected this from Ian!" exclaimed Mimi. "Fine, why was your tongue in Matt's mouth?" Mimi's father said stressing the word Matt. "What? Didn't you ever kiss Mom when you two were dating?" Mimi asked. "Yes but this is different." commented Mimi's father. "How's it different?" Mimi asked "Because it just is, I don't have to explain myself to an eighteen year old." he said in lack of words. "That's what I thought." said Mimi in a sarcastic. "I don't want you anywhere near that boy" said Mimi's father as he reached for his cell phone. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Mimi asked her dad. "Easy, I'm going to make a few calls to your teacher, principal, and your uncle." responded Mimi's father as he dialed numbers. "I'm going to Sandi's house, call me if you don't trust me enough." said Mimi as she walked out the front door.  
  
~Sandi's room- 2:45PM  
  
"Are you serious? Oh my god I would've been so embarrassed if my Dad had walked in on Me." commented Sandi, a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. "And can you believe that he wants me to never see him again? That is so unfair; he's call calling the school and the district school board, telling them that I'm not to be near Matt." said Mimi to her friend. "I would so have flipped him off." remarked Sandi. "What do you think is going to happen?" Mimi asked her friend. "I think that they'll switch around your schedule, put all your classes on one side of campus, and Matt on the other, well at least that's what they did to me and Rudy." responded Sandi. "Didn't they also do that to Anna and Carla?" Mimi asked Sandi who nodded her head in agreement. "I swear to god, parent complaints can ruin your love life.....I bet your dad just doesn't like Matt because you dumped Kevin, for him. And you know how your dad loved Kevin, it was like he'd trade Ian in for him." remarked Sandi. "Kevin's a jerk, I don't know why I dated him in the first place." commented Mimi. "Because he's hot, sexy, and oh so very smart, and can be funny occasionally." remarked Sandi. "Good thing I broke up with him." commented Mimi. "And hooked up with that beautiful, god Matt." giggled Sandi. "Yes and that too." added Mimi. "At least Matt has better personality than that jerk-wad." commented Sandi. "Some of his personality qualities." responded Mimi. "How so?" asked Sandi. "Matt likes to fight, a lot." answered Mimi. "With you or with guys who look at you?" Fragmented Sandi. "Mainly with guys, the only time Matt and I had an argument, was over what we should do for our social studies project." responded Mimi.  
  
"Why does God, that universal dude, which we don't really know exist, have Ten Commandments? Why can't we, the kids, have any? They would seriously help. It'd be like the "Do's and Don'ts" of parenting, well not really, but it'll tell them what to do." declared Sandi. "If we did, what would they be? They would have to apply to every kid, not just us-- it's not like you've been thinking of this so much that you've even written them down or anything--- You do don't you?" Mimi asked her friend, who smiled, and reached for a binder by her bedside. "Yes I do, but they apply to anyone who has a parent, some apply to the guys, and some apply to girls. Would you like to hear?" Sandi asked Mimi, who shrugged and said, "I have nothing else better to do." "Good, here I go, 1) don't force us to eat if we're not hungry. 2) Don't bother us for the phone if we're using it. 3) Parents aren't allowed in our rooms. 4) Parents should always leave their purse or wallet on the kitchen counter for our convenience. 5) Parents shouldn't have sex talks with their teenage kids, we probably know more than them. 6) We, the children can take as long as we want in the shower. 7) Parents, don't freak out, if you walk in on your kids, just leave the house. 8) Don't yell at us if we wake up late for school. 9) If you find porn in your kids' room, just leave it there. 10) NEVER! Never pick up your kids at a party; we'd rather walk home than face the embarrassment of having our parents drop off a sweater, because you parents thought it was getting cold. And that my friend is the Ten Commandments, made exclusively for kids." concluded Sandi as she put the paper away. "Back to number two, what if your grandma is dying in the hospital, and your parents have to use the phone?" Mimi asked her friend. "Well, your grandma should've chosen another time to die." responded Sandi.  
  
"Why does the first one apply to anybody?" Mimi asked. "When you were in elementary school, or in junior high, weren't your parents always trying to feed you? Always saying something about growing kids needing their strength or some shit like that?" Sandi asked Mimi, who simply shrugged. "I don't remember, but I do remember my mom telling Ian that." commented Mimi. "I've made my point." remarked Sandi. "OK what about number nine, who does that apply to?" Mimi asked Sandi who grinned. "Ian, who else?" remarked Sandi. "Ha, ha, very funny." said Mimi sarcastically. "What about number ten?" Mimi asked. "Do you remember junior year, Angel Hinojosa's party?" Sandi asked Mimi who nodded her head in agreement. "Remember Daniel Fuentes, varsity quarterback? Do you remember when his mom dropped by along with Daniel's sweater? It was a bright orange sweater that said 'I Love Hugs' on the back. He was so embarrassed that he exchanged schools, plus he didn't even wait for the teasing to begin, he just left along with his mom." answered Sandi. "OK, they apply to a lot of people, but what about forgetting birthdays?" Mimi asked. "Oh yeah that's right, isn't it your birthday today?" Sandi asked. "Yes, and my daddy forgot, and he ruined the first birthday present of the day." answered Mimi. "What was that?" Sandi asked. "Matt." Mimi answered happily, Sandi looked at her dully. "Matt gave himself to you as a present? Talk about cheap; he didn't even bother to spend any money. He could've at least gotten you a free pizza or something." commented Sandi. "But my dad did say something about me being eighteen, I think it was, 'I don't have to explain myself to an eighteen year old' or something like that." answered Mimi.  
  
"Well, I have to get going; Ian said he had to show me something, so I better get going." said Mimi as she got up off the chair. "Sure see you later, I'll walk you outside, just to make sure Cash hasn't attacked anymore people passing by." said Sandi as she followed Mimi out the door. "Cash! Leave that little girl around!" shouted Sandi at the black boxer. "That's not a little girl, that's Zarina!" Mimi shouted at her friend. "My bad, hurry up pretend we're talking, no let's hide over there." said Sandi. "She's coming over here, say swear to god." Mimi told her friend. "I know huh, swear to god." said Sandi as she quickly glanced over to see if Zarina was still heading over towards them. "Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Zarina. "Hey, Zarina, come on over, you found us." said Mimi in a somewhat annoyed voice. "Hi you, you person you." said Sandi to the tall red headed girl. "Hi! I'm running for class president be sure to vote for me. The competition sure is tough, Maria Delarosa is running, and so is Kyle Bing. But you know I don't see them as opponents though, I see them as two wonderful people who want to bring the school the same fun and joy that I do! You know, Gavin Red is also running, but he told me he was only doing it because it gets you out of class, and because it might get him a date, so that's why I didn't bother to mention him earlier, can you believe he doesn't care about the school?" Zarina went on and on. "Yeah, uh, who can imagine that?" said Sandi in a voice between sarcastic and confused. "Seriously!" Zarina said as threw her hands up in the air. "You have to love the school." said Mimi in a cynical- yet playful voice. "OK, so here are some flyers, be sure to pass them out to all your phat friends." said Zarina as she gave them a handful of flyers, and then walked off. "Did she say phat?" Mimi asked in disbelief. "I guess she thinks the word is cool. You know phat never stuck, like stuck like stuck 'stuck'." answered Sandi. "I should've let Cash go on." added Sandi. "Are you going to pass these out?" Mimi asked as she looked over the bright orange flyer. "No way, no how, class president is way overrated, besides it's not like anyone actually votes." answered Sandi as she threw the flyers away, Mimi did the same. "Well bye, see you around." said Sandi to Mimi.  
  
"Mimi!" someone shouted as Mimi walked home, she looked up and saw Ian running towards her. "What are you doing here?" Mimi asked her brother. "I needed to show you something." said Ian as he reached for his back pocket. "OK, show away." responded Mimi. "Which of these do you think is better for a date? This black Casio with what I'm wearing right now, or Dad's Rolex, with my black 'Rap Sucks' shirt and khaki cargos?" Ian asked. "Dad let you use his Rolex?" Mimi asked Ian. "No, but he doesn't let me use a lot of things which I use on a regular basis, and don't tell him either, or I'll tell dad about you and Matt." answered Ian. "He just found out this afternoon." commented Mimi. "I'll tell him about the concert." Ian threatened. "I'll tell him about the magazine." responded Mimi to Ian's hollow threat. "I'll tell him about the time Matt, Ivan and Deryck brought you home wasted." Ian threatened. "I'll tell him about the time you and Joker ditched school." said Mimi. "You wouldn't." Ian said as he glared at Mimi. "I just might, given the proper motives that is." threatened Mimi. "Tell dad that, and I'll have to tell him about that 'D+' you got in chemistry." remarked Ian. "I'll tell Alyssa about the time you kissed Kayla, Alyssa's best friend." Mimi came back. "Hey, you can't do that! We're only doing things we can tell Dad." protested Ian. "Says who?" Mimi asked Ian. "OK, I see how it is; I'll tell Matt that it was you who scratched the hood of his car, Matt's precious Dodge Viper which he would take a bullet for, if necessary." Ian threatened. "Ian, this can go on forever." commented Mimi. "Fine, I'll stop, but I'm still using Dad's Rolex for my date." remarked Ian. "Fine it's not like I was about to rat you out anyway." responded Mimi.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot, here I got you a birthday present," said Ian as he reached for his backpack. "Here are some bottle rockets, an autographed picture of Davey of AFI, the autographed picture of Tom that I blackmailed you for, and here are some smoke bombs." said Ian as he handed Mimi a black bag. "Pictures and fireworks, I don't know what to say. Um, thank you Ian, I don't know how I'll use the bottle rockets or the stink bombs, but I'll find a way." Mimi said at a loss of words. "Easy, see you tie the bottle rockets onto my skateboard, then you tie Bruiser onto it, and launch him down the street. And you can throw the smoke bombs into people's car, just not, Mrs. Sierra's, Mr. Jacobson's, Mr. Garza's or Hunter's, because they'll think it was me." said Ian with a smile. "Are you saying that you tied my dog to your skateboard?" Mimi asked Ian who slightly backed away. "I wouldn't say tie, I'd call it 'securely strap down' not tie." answered Ian. "And you launched him down the street!" Mimi said. "Not down a street, into Mrs. Sierra's front door and the door was open so, he didn't just get slammed into a door." responded Ian. "What-" "Hey, look, there's Ivan." said Ian cutting off Mimi, as he walked towards Ivan.  
  
"Hey, Ian, Mimi, what are you two doing over here?" Ivan asked. "We were just walking home." Mimi answered as she glared at Ian. "Cool, cool, so what's up?" Ivan asked the two. "Nothing really." answered Mimi as Ian smiled. "I was just telling how to launch Bruiser down a street, with only a skateboard and a bottle rocket." replied Ian. "You know what you should do, get smoke bomb and throw it into Mrs. Valdez's office. Matt and I did that to Mr. James, over at the academy; we got detention for about two months. But it was worth it." commented Ivan as he took a seat on the flatbed of his truck. "I'm considering doing that to Mrs. Valdez one of these days." remarked Ian. "As long as you don't do anything to Bruiser I'm fine with it." said Mimi. "Hey, Jose's sister is running for student body president, since she has Jose as a brother she wants to make things a bit easier, for well you know, how do teachers put this? 'Troubled students', 'hooligans', or 'trouble makers'. Plus she gets to boss around the class president. So yeah, that's basically it." said Ivan. "Well, that's nice to know, I think, well, I'm gonna go now." said Ian as he walked away from the two.  
  
~Mimi's house  
  
"Mimi, you're home." Mimi's mother greeted her with a hug as she walked through the door. "Yeah, where's Ian at?" Mimi asked. "He's getting ready for his date." Mimi's mother informed her. Mimi walked up the stairs and walked into her brother's room. "Ian, I just remembered, Alyssa said she doesn't want you to wear your red contacts for your guy's date and to not wear your contacts at all." she told Ian. "Sure, Dad said he wanted to talk to you." Ian informed Mimi.  
  
Mimi walked down the long hall way and entered her father office. "You wanted to see me?" Mimi said causing her father to look up from his work. "Yes, take a seat Mimi." her father ordered. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" Mimi asked as she took a seat. "I've talked to your teachers and the district school board, and we have indeed come to an agreement, and we have changed your schedule. All of your classes will be on the west side of campus, and all of that boy's classes will be on the east side of the campus. Despite the change in both of your schedules, I couldn't do anything about P.E. I'm afraid that you'll have to have him for that class. But you'll still have Ms. Lehr, but he will have Mr. Sharp." Mimi's father informed her. "Fine." Mimi responded in a harsh tone. "This boy, means trouble, ever since you and Ian started hanging around with this boy and his friends, you two have started to change. Ian got that tattoo, you come home late on a regular basis, this boy has changed you both." Mimi's father stated. "I told Ian not to get that tattoo, but he wouldn't listen to me. And I do not come home late; 11:30 is not late." Mimi clarified. "That's all I wanted to say, you can go now." said Mimi's father.  
  
Authors Notes: Like I said, this is my least favorite chapter. So what did you guys think? I didn't like this chapter, but my opinion isn't important, yours is though. So be sure to vote for AFI for the MTV2 Viewers Choice award, and vote for GC for Viewers Choice. The VMA's are on the 28th, be sure to vote. And here are your rock trivia questions:  
  
Name two bands from Orange County  
  
Benji of Good Charlotte, what is his full name?  
  
Name two rock legends which both died on April 5th  
  
Which two famous punk rockers were born on March 11th 1979? 


	8. Well Adjusted?

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
Well Adjusted?  
  
Disclaimer: I do own the story, but not the characters, well, I do own a few of them, but I don't own Digimon, so fuck off and die (not that anyone would care)  
  
QUICK NOTICE: I have changed my penname to A Fire Inside, officially.  
  
Authors Notes: Well just incase you were wondering, the answers to the rock trivia questions were:  
  
Two bands from Orange County are: Social Distortion, The Offspring (You could've also had, No Doubt)  
  
Benji Levi Madden is the full name of Benji of Good Charlotte  
  
Two rock legends that both died on April 5th are: Kurt Cobain of Nirvana died in '94 and Layne Stanley of Alice in Chains died in '02. (Creepy isn't it? Two of the rocks greatest died on the same exact day, only one died eight years before the other. Both were over dosed, but Kurt shot himself, while over dosed. )  
  
Two famous punk rockers that were both born on March 11, 1979 are: Benji Levi Madden and Joel Rueben Madden.  
  
Authors Notes: So, I'm making this stuff up as I type, so this might be one crappy chapter. Have any of you seen The OC, great series; kick ass series at that too. Back to the story, it will have harder rock trivia questions at the bottom, mainly because I'm running out of easy ones. And I'll be doing all that GC and AFI promotion at the bottom of the chapter from now on, or probably just this chapter. So yeah that's basically all I have to say, so now onto the chapter....  
  
~Next Day at school  
  
"Look at it this way, at least you get to see him part of the day, instead of....Well however long you two use to see each other." Sandi tried comforting her friend. "It's not the fact that I'm not going to see him as much, it's the fact that this is all happening because of my dad." responded Mimi. "So this has nothing to do with you not being able to stop Ian from telling Matt whatever he reads in your diary?" Sandi asked. "Now it is." Mimi answered. "I have a question, why are we at school this early?" Sandi asked. "I have to find all my classes, and because Ian's alarm clock woke me up." replied Mimi. "Well it's 7:05, and class doesn't start until 8:10, what should we do?" Sandi asked as she took a glimpse at her watch. "Maria is always at school this early; let's see what she's doing." Mimi suggested. "Sure." Sandi agreed.  
  
Mimi and Sandi walked out towards the football field where the Leadership, 4H Club and Link Crew members were debating.  
  
"We should not just stand by, while our school is getting destroyed. We all worked hard, doing fund raisers and community service, we are the ones responsible for what the school has today! So let us join together, and stop the drag races, which occur every Tuesday and Monday night in front of this very school. Let us stop the vandalism, which is preventing us from going to the restroom between periods. Let us put an end to the violence, I have here a school statistic, on average 10 students are suspended from school for fighting on school grounds! Let us unite and put an end to this, and save what we worked so hard for!" Announced a young teenage female into the microphone as the crowd cheered at the end of her small speech.  
  
"I didn't know Maria cared so much about the school." commented Mimi. "It's not the school she cares about, it's just that she's mad because she's made over 5,000 dollars for the school in fund raisers, and now that it's getting destroyed, she's a bit pissed." corrected Sandi. "I don't think this meeting, or whatever it is, isn't going to be over anytime soon." Mimi guessed. "Neither do I, hey isn't Gabby usually at the gym around this time?" Sandi asked. "I think she is, let's go." said Mimi as the two began to walk to the other side of campus.  
  
The two approached the gym, and as they reached for the door, they heard yelling.  
  
"Come on! You bums expect to get to into the finals in this shape, you're barley at twenty! Move it!" shouted Mr. Sharp. "We're working as hard as we can." said an exhausted teen with brown hair and blue eyes. "Well too bad then! Just for that you're all going to start all over again! 1! 2! 3! Now you didn't go down the whole way! Start over!" Shouted Mr. Sharp at the students doing pull ups.  
  
"I don't think she has time for us right now." Mimi said to Sandi who nodded in agreement. "Wanna try, Nancy?" Sandi asked, Mimi nodded her head in agreement. "She should be at the quad, right?" Mimi asked uncertainly. "Yeah." Sandi assured as they walked towards the center of the campus ground.  
  
Mimi and Sandi approached a girl with glasses and dark black hair with red tips. "Hey Nancy!" Sandi greeted her friend. "No time for talking. Must keep on studying, GPA must not drop below 4.9." said Nancy her eyes never leaving her book. "Hey Nancy, look it's Anthony." Mimi pointed out to her over worked friend. "OK, studying can wait." declared Nancy. "I was just messing around, what are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
  
~ School parking lot  
  
"Hey Matt do you have a light?" asked Ivan, Matt took his lighter out of his pocket. "Dude, man this sucks." remarked Matt as he shot a rubber band at Deryck. "What the fuck?" Deryck asked as the rubber band hit his cheek. "Fuck up." Matt told him. "You know Matt's just mad, because Mimi's dad went berserk, and switched around their schedules." Jose said as he to puff of his cigarette. "You guys are dumb-asses, who smokes cigarettes before school?" Matt asked his friends in a dry tone. "People who can get away with It." answered Ivan. "I can't believe you guys still go to Spyder." Matt commented. "Not Spyder, he got arrested. We're going to Gino now, shit, at least this guy can cover up his tracks." responded Jose. "And they're not cigarettes, it's cigaweed." laughed Deryck. "Come on Matt, you know you want some. Just take it, it's not like you haven't before." Ivan told Matt as he moved the joint around Matt's face. "Thank you for reminding me." Matt said bluntly as he walked away. "Hey man, where you going?" Deryck asked. "I'm gonna go find Mimi." Matt responded. "You're no fun Matt!" shouted Jose.  
  
Matt wondered around the campus in search of Mimi. He went to football field, the gym, the library; he went to the auditorium, so he basically concluded the only place left was the quad. There he saw Mimi, and was about to reach her, when a person purposely blocked his way. "Where do you think you're going?" asked a large man. "Hey, Officer Hickey." Matt said while trying to stifle his laughter. "Do you still find my last name funny?" the officer asked as he arched an eyebrow. "No, no, it's just what your brother told me about your daughter." answered Matt with a grin on his face. "How do you know my brother?" questioned Officer Hickey. "He's my, well he was my geometry tutor." replied Matt trying to keep a straight face. "What did he say about Anita?" Officer Hickey demanded to know. "It's just that, he told me that you decided to name your daughter Anita." Matt answered. "And?" Officer Hickey asked. "Well doesn't it sound funny to you? Anita Hickey? I need a hickey?" Matt tried to get the officer to see the mistake he made in naming his daughter. "Funny, very funny, look I can't seem to find the strength to stop laughing. Stop it, you're killing Me." the officer said in a blunt yet sarcastic tone. "If you don't mind, I have to get going, so se ya later." said Matt as he walked off, but Officer Hickey grabbed him by the arm. "You better show some respect towards my authority." said Hickey as he let go of Matt.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, Sandi, Nancy." Matt greeted. "Matt!" Mimi exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "Yeah, nice to see you too." Matt said. "Hey Matt." Sandi and Nancy said in unison. "What did Ian tell you?" Mimi demanded to know. "I haven't seen Ian in two days." Matt responded. "He said he was going to go hang around with you, he just left with Kurt." Mimi said. "Ahh man, come on, I don't think he should be hanging around with them right now, especially right now." Matt said as he pulled Mimi along with him, Sandi and Nancy just decided to tag along. "Please tell me Ian has smoked already?" Matt asked Mimi. "Not that I know of." Mimi responded uncertainly. Matt mumbled something under his breath. "I don't think Ian would give into peer pressure that easily." Mimi commented. "They aren't his peers; peers would be someone in your age group. And we've gotten Ian to do plenty of things he wouldn't normally do." Matt remarked. "Like what?" Mimi asked. "The tattoo, we got him to kiss Kayla, to read your diary, to sneak us some of your dad's wine, and some other stuff. So I'm pretty sure they can get him to smoke a joint." Matt answered. "How did he read my diary? I thought I changed the lock." Mimi asked herself. "Don't you feel left out of this conversation?" Sandi asked Nancy who nodded. "Uh, Matt, Mimi? Isn't that Ian over there with Kurt and Alyssa?" Nancy pointed out. "What, where?" Matt asked as he looked around. "Over there by the tree." Mimi said as she pulled Matt along with her as she headed over to Ian.  
  
"OK they aren't smoking, let's not mention anything." Matt told Mimi. "Ian, you read Matt my diary?" Mimi shouted at Ian who backed away from Mimi and behind Alyssa, his girlfriend. "Not anything majorly embarrassing, I just told Matt that you thought he was, quote, 'an excellent kisser' end quote." Ian responded from behind Alyssa. "If you don't stop reading my diary, I'm going to tell Alyssa, something you don't want her to know." Mimi threatened. "What don't you want me to know?" Alyssa asked Ian who gave her a weak grin. "I don't know what Mimi's talking about.." Ian trailed off as he backed up into a tree. "What doesn't he want to tell me?" Alyssa asked Mimi. "It has something to do, with Ian, kissing one of your friends, during one of your dates." Mimi answered simply. "Way to go Mimi." Ian mumbled. "You kissed someone during one of our dates?" Alyssa asked Ian in disbelief. "Kayla." Ian muttered. "Kayla? Does she know who you kissed?" Alyssa asked. "I thought blondes were supposed to be the dense ones, not the brunettes?" Kurt whispered to Matt, who gave a hopeless shrug. "Not exactly." Ian mumbled as Alyssa thought. "Please, please tell me you didn't kiss Kayla." Alyssa pleaded, Ian managed weak grin. "There's a funny story to that..... You see I got kinda drunk, well, really, really drunk, that one time we were at Victor's party, and I saw Kayla, and since you two geniuses decided to wear the same thing, I kinda thought she was you. And I sorta frenched her, and then she slapped me, hard, very hard, and I don't remember the rest." Ian explained to Alyssa. "I thought you said that you and your friends got him to kiss Kayla?" Mimi asked Matt. "Who do you think got him drunk?" Matt responded. "I don't see the funny part." Alyssa said. "I kissed your best friend, because I thought she was you." Ian slightly laughed. "And if you were so drunk, how do you remember that much?" Alyssa asked Ian. "Deryck has this thing with cameras, video cameras in particular, and he kinda got the whole thing on video." Ian said. Alyssa opened her mouth to speak, but the bell went off, so she just dragged Ian to their class. "See you at lunch." Matt said to Mimi, before he walked off to class.  
  
~ Mr. Zapian's class  
  
"Good morning class, today we're not doing any work, for two reasons, Matt is out of the class. And because after 25 years of thinking, I realized you lazy good for nothing bums, don't learn anything in class anyway." announced Mr. Zapian.  
  
'That's not true, I learned how to fall asleep with my eyes open' Mimi thought to herself.  
  
"But because, all of you have been so ungrateful, you will all have five extra months of preparation for your SAT's, so get into testing positions, and if I catch any of you little hooligans cheating, you will be doing two hours of detention." added Mr. Zapian happily, ruining it for the students.  
  
'At least Matt got out of this.' Mimi thought as she switched desks  
  
~Ms. Moore's class, Matt's new core teacher  
  
"Dude this class kicks ass." Matt commented to Jose. "Kick ass teacher, equals a kick ass class." Jose remarked. "I thought Mr. Zapian said none of the honors teachers wanted me." Matt commented. "Forget about it, all you have to know about Ms. M, is that she's cool about everything, just not about techno music. She idolizes Eminem, if he doesn't like something, she doesn't like it." Jose warned.  
  
"Jose Antonio Martin, did I hear you say techno? What'd I tell you about techno?" asked a tall blonde female teacher. "I said, techno was an insult to music, and that anyone who listens to it is a loser." Jose responded. "Quick question, what is Eminem's real name?" She asked Matt quickly. "Marshall Mathers." Matt answered the stupid pointless question. "Correct. OK class, today we will be starting the poetry section of our langue arts books. So please open your books to page 450." instructed Ms. Moore. "Who was the rose that grew from concrete?" She asked quickly. When no raised their hand, she gawked at them in disbelief. "Come on! Tupac!" She shouted. "Does she always do that?" Matt asked Jose, who responded, "Occasionally." A boy in the front of the class, with brown spiky hair highlighted hair raised his hand. "Yes Gage?" Ms. Moore asked. "I forgot what a vowel is." he admitted, Ms. Moore shook her head sadly. "Gage, I have some bad news for you. First off, your name is Gage, and secondly, some people are born book smart, some are born crafty and street smart, but you Gage are neither. Vowels, A, E, O, I, U, and sometimes Y, you can't have a word or name with out them, unless your name is JJ or something like that." said Ms. Moore. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Gage said.  
  
~After School, parking lot  
  
"Thanks a lot Mimi; Alyssa almost broke up with me!" Ian said. "Your welcome." responded Mimi. "Hey Matt, did you know that Mimi accidentally dropped her key on the hood of your car and scratched it." Ian remarked innocently. "Yeah I kinda figured it was her, and she did tell me, that one time she got wasted." Matt responded. "Well as interesting as you two are," Ian began sarcastically, "I have to get going; Alyssa is making me do her homework. Payback, for kissing Kayla." concluded Ian as he walked off. "So, I hear Zapian is making you guys to SAT practice, which I find very weird because we already took our SAT's. And because there's only two weeks of school left too." Matt commented. "Yes, yes he is, so how's Ms. Moore?" Mimi asked Matt. "She's ok, kinda hot, but weird, very weird. Like every ten minutes, she asks us a rap related question, mainly Eminem, but still, she's pretty hot, for a teacher that is." Matt answered. "I've always wanted to hear my boyfriend say he thought his teacher was hot." Mimi said cynically. "So, do you need a lift home or anything?" Matt asked Mimi. "No, Daddy's picking me up." Mimi answered. "It's not like I had the time anyway, have to go to work, now." Matt responded as they approached his car. "I thought your shift didn't start until 4:30?" Mimi questioned. "My regular shift doesn't start until 4:30. But Ivan and I have to be there at 3:25, to pay off Chuy for the time we flooded the kitchen." Matt responded. "How'd you guys flood the kitchen?" Mimi inquired. "We were doing pull-ups on the water pipe that was in the kitchen." Matt answered. "Isn't that your dad over there?" Matt asked as he pointed out Mr. Tachikawa out to Mimi. "Where?" Mimi asked as she hid behind Matt. "Over there talking to Kevin, now he's looking over here, ok now he's back to talking to Kevin, who's looking over here, and now they're both walking over here." Matt informed Mimi. "Are they still walking over here?" Mimi asked. "Apparently, or else I would have told you otherwise." Matt responded sardonically.  
  
"Hello, Yamato, this is Mr. Taichikawa, Mimi's superb father." said Kevin as he introduced Matt to Mimi's father. "Kiss ass," Matt muttered, "Hey Mr. Taichikawa, Kevin," Matt said as Mimi tried to sneak into Matt's car without her father noticing, but because while she was opening Matt's car door a beeping sound was heard from Matt's alarm system. "Mimi, what are you doing here?" Mimi's father asked as he looked over Matt's shoulder. Kevin smirked in satisfaction, as Matt glared at him. "Hi, Daddy, I... I was just admiring the craftsmanship, which was done on Matt's car keys." Mimi responded. "Really? I thought your name was Yamato?" Mr. Taichikawa asked. "Yeah, well I thought your wife would be hotter," Matt murmured, "Yeah, that's my first name, my middle name is Matt." Matt said. Mr. Tachikawa looked at Matt in strange disapproval, as Matt unconsciously lifted up his shirt sleeve revealing his tattoo. "Come, Mimi.... I'm sorry Mimi, but I won't be able to take you home, but Kevin here has offered himself and his car to you," said Mr. Taichikawa, "That is unless, you would like someone else, to offer you their assistance." he said eyeing Matt, who grinned. "That's ok I'll go with Kevin, Matt has to go to work now." said Mimi as her father nodded his head in agreement, but his face quickly turned into one of great disgust and disapproval when Mimi kissed Matt goodbye.  
  
"My car is right this way." Kevin said once Mr. Taichikawa had left. He turned his head back, and gave Matt a malicious smirk, as he put his arm around Mimi. "That car's gonna be my next target, bitch." Matt said to himself as he got into his car and drove off.  
  
~Chuy's Pizza Place: Where Your Entertainment Awaits, 6: 15 PM  
  
"Table twenty-five; get a room, your scaring the kids at the half pipe." Ivan said over the loud speaker. "Chad, table five's been waiting for their salad for ten minutes, get move on it." said Ivan through the window. "Hey Matt, I need you to take down orders, I gotta go help the guys in the kitchen." Ivan told Matt who agreed. "Excuse me, but I'm currently at table twenty-four, and my kids are being bothered by the people at table twenty-five, is it possible to move our table?" a lady asked. "Yeah sure, here you guys can have table five, right next to the arcade." Matt said as he handed the lady a piece f paper. "Hey, any order for table twenty-four, is gonna go to table five." Matt said to the people in the kitchen. "Table twenty-five; expect to find something gross in your food, if you don't quit bothering people." Matt said into the microphone. "Hey, Ishida," a familiar voice said to Matt. "Hey, Kevin." Matt said in a monotone voice. "Can I have three large pepperoni, no wait better make that one cheese and two pepperoni. No scratch that, one pepperoni, one vegetarian, and one pineapple...... No wait what am I saying, Dusty like's squid, so one squid pizza, and two pepperoni." said Kevin purposely switching around his orders, causing Matt to write more than necessary. "Will that be it?" Matt asked acrimoniously. "Yeah, but is it too late to change my order? Of course it isn't, you better just leave it at two large pepperoni, and one pizza, half squid for Dusty and half pineapple for Jay." said Kevin. "Sure, anything else?" Matt asked. "Two 52 ounce Pepsi's, one 52 ounce Dr. Pepper, and one 62 once Coke. Hey guys, get over here." Kevin called over his friends. "What else do you guys want?" Kevin asked his friends. "Give me a king size Butterfinger, uhh, how many tokens can I get with a twenty?" a big guy in a football jersey. "Twenty." Matt answered. "I know, but how much tokens can I get with a twenty?" the big guy said. "Twenty, two zero, twenty." Matt answered. "I know I'm going to give you a twenty, but how many tokens am I going to get?" he asked once again. "Dusty, you're getting twenty tokens." said Kevin in annoyance. "That's all, you had to say." Dusty said to Matt. "We can't all have the brain and the body," muttered Matt as he handed Dusty twenty tokens. "What about you Jay, what do you want?" Kevin asked the boy with bright green hair and eyes. "I'll have a king size Kit-Kat and a king size Crunch bar." said the green haired boy. "That will be, 4.95." Matt said to him, and Jay handed him the money. "Did Brad want anything?" Kevin asked Jay, who shrugged his shoulders. "Ok how much will that be?" Kevin asked Matt. "Two large pepperoni, one large half squid and half pineapple, three 52 ounce drinks and one 62 ounce that will be 27.50." Matt answered and Kevin paid Matt. "Your pizzas will be ready in 30 minutes, and here are your drinks." Matt said as he handed them their cups. "And you will be seated at table eight-teen." Matt said to them as they all walked away, all except Kevin that is.  
  
"Did you want something?" Matt asked. "Nothing really, you know Mimi's a nice girl." Kevin commented, as Matt looked at him strangely. "I'm sure she is." Matt responded as he switched on the loud speaker. "Table twenty-five, get a room, seriously." Matt said into the microphone, and back around to see Kevin still standing there. "Isn't Mimi a good kisser?" Kevin asked Matt. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Matt said as he walked back into the kitchen. Ivan emerged from the kitchen, to see Kevin standing there. "Do you want something?" Ivan asked Kevin who looked up at him. "Where did Ishida go?" Kevin asked Ivan. "He went to go help out in the kitchen." Ivan answered. "Be sure to tell him that, he should watch his back next Saturday that goes for all you fagots that hang around with him too." Kevin threatened them. "Was that a threat?" Ivan asked Kevin as he pointed his metal claw attachment into Kevin's eye. "In the words of Ishida: 'take it however you want.'" Kevin said as he walked away. "Hey, Chad, get over here, your handling the register." Ivan shouted through the window, as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Matt, DeWolf's getting a bit cocky, he's saying that we should watch our backs next Saturday," Ivan informed Matt, "He said that it refers to anyone who hangs around with you, so should we call up the others?" Ivan added. "Call the others," Matt said, "Tell them to bring along their 'Black Bags' tell them to bring their 'A' material." Matt added, as he put a pizza into the oven. "We already used our 'A' material, we need someone new, that's the only way we could add some new stuff to the prank." Ivan told Matt. "Your right, call up Ian, and his friend Joker, they might be of some use." Instructed Matt. "Does this go to table twenty-five?" Ivan asked Matt as he pointed to the pizza. "Sure does." Matt said with a smile. "What should we use this time?" Ivan asked. "Don't know, something that won't get us fired, but will still manage to get by with a twenty dollar deduction from our paycheck." Matt said. "I guess, we can mix bananas into the tomato sauce, won't get us fired, but it'll be about a thirty dollar reduction." Ivan suggested. "I won't be able to get that one metal glove I wanted, but I guess." Matt said.  
  
~ Thirty minutes later  
  
"You guys better go around back, we're about to deliver this pizza, and then we're gonna get screamed at. But first, what did you two bring?" Matt asked Ian and Joker, who had just arrived. "I learned to pick locks when I was in the fourth grade, I figured I could break into his car and mess it up from the inside." said Joker. "What about you?" Matt asked Ian. "I made this center punch in welding class; I guess his windows could use a modern touch." answered Ian. "Both very good, but, his car has an alarm, Ivan and I are going to be in here working, so we can't disable it like we did last time." informed Matt. "I know how to disable alarms, but not that we need to disable alarms, he has those number things on the handle of his car. So all we need is some compact, and then his finger prints will appear on the number things." said Joker. "Cool, Ok, so you guys go do your stuff, while we distract them, by keeping them inside, basically." Ivan said. "You guys are going to have to do our parts too, so someone has to spray paint the wind shield and someone else has to do the fish in the rims." Matt instructed. "We don't have any fish at hand." Deryck pointed. "Ok forget the fish and the glue, instead, take the gas out of his car." Matt suggested. "Sure, Ok, Ivan's delivering the pizza, so you guys better get going." Matt said as they left through the back door.  
  
"Hey Matt, table eight-teen wants there food," Chad said through the window. "Five more minutes." Matt said as he spat in the tomato sauce for their third pizza. "I'll deliver the first pizza; watch the second one will ya, Jerome?" Matt said to the junior who also worked with them. Matt took the pizza out of the oven and put it on a silver tray, and carried it out the kitchen door. He approached table eight-teen, only to see Kevin and Jay glaring at him, hatred in their eyes. "Here's your pizza, and because you ordered three pizzas, you guys get seventy free tokens." Matt said as he laid the pizza on the table, and a small bag full of tokens on the table. "Alright!" said Dusty as he grabbed the tokens and ran off to play Marvel vs. Capcom. "Hey, Kevin, what's this about 'watching my back' next Saturday?" Matt asked Kevin who looked up at Matt and spat his gum onto Matt's shirt. "It means, to be careful what you do next Saturday, especially at the carnival. "Kevin answered. "Take the gum of my shirt, or I'll make you take it off." Matt threatened Kevin who just shrugged his shoulders, and smeared the gum around. Matt grabbed Kevin's hand twisted it and used his free hand to take the gum off his shirt and stick it Kevin's hair, he then let go of his arm and went back into the kitchen.  
  
~Outside  
  
"Hurry up, I just saw Matt twist Kevin's arm, he might consider leaving." said Kurt through his two-way radio. "I don't think he will he's not one to waste money." said Ian through his two way radio, as he slammed the center punch into Kevin's car window. Joker was inside the car goin through Kevin's CD's, scratching the ones he didn't like. "Joker, Ian, did you two remember to wear those leather gloves I gave you?" Kurt asked. "Yeah," both Ian and Joker answered. "Hey, check this out, Kevin has a Smash Mouth CD in here." Joker laughed, as he grabbed his pocket knife and made a huge scratch down the middle. Deryck was in the backseat of the car; he took out his knife and slashed Kevin's leather seat covers, and stuck his knife into the CD changer, and then took it back out, as he started to pull out all the wiring. "Hey Jose, be careful, you realize you can get arrested for that." Kurt said to him through the two-way radio. "Well, duh, we can all get arrested for what we're dong, luckily this dumbass, choose to park his car back here." Jose said to him as he peeled the date tag of the license plate. "OK, Kurt we're done here, bring your car back here, and we'll leave, and come back in about twenty minutes, once we get the gasoline smell out of our hair that is." said Deryck on the two-way. "No one's gonna be sniffing us, you idiot." Ivan told him.  
  
"That fag, is gonna pay for this," said Kevin as he removed the gum from his hair carefully, "And I know just how we're gonna do that." he concluded his sentence. "How are possibly going to anything to him?" Jay asked, "Look at his crew, he out numbers us." Jay added. "Next Saturday, at the carnival, if I can't get him, I'll get him to do something so stupid, and idiotic, in front of everyone. It'll get him and all his friends arrested. He's going to act on rage, then he's going to attack a defenseless bystander, and then cops will come, they'll all resist the arrest, and the bystander and his friends will walk away freely." explained Kevin, with a scornful look on his face.  
  
Authors Notes: Dude have any you guys read the book "Ordinary People"? That book kicks ass, especially since it's realistic, has cussing, and my class is reading it. Seriously who lets a bunch of immature freshmen read a book where people commit suicide and has profanity? Anyways what'd you guys think of this chapter, I like this one a lot more than I liked the previous chapter, that's because I hate the previous chapter, but anyways. Next chapter, Matt and his friends will get arrested in front of a grip load of people. And this is where I'm going to start to promote GC and AFI......  
  
Anyone who votes for AFI for the "MTV2 Award" will receive an AFI poster absolutely free, but you must log your votes, and to do that you have to be a member of the 5th Column. So log onto www.afireinside.net and sign up for the 5th Column which is simply a Street Team, all you do is do what I do promote the band, and their latest CD, "Sing The Sorrow". I recommend that you join the mail listing; they show pictures of a bunch of people and what they did to promote AFI. You only have to vote once to be guaranteed the AFI poster, but if you're like me, and you can't stand it when one of your favorites doesn't win, vote more, I've already voted 678 times.  
  
GC FANS!!!  
  
The Young & the Hopeless World Tour  
  
with Something Corporate and The Living End has been announced!!!  
  
Here are confirmed dates:  
  
9/18 - Madison, WI - Exhibition Hall  
  
9/19 - Cedar Rapids, IA - US Cellular Arena  
  
9/20 - St. Paul, MN - Xcel Energy Arena  
  
9/21 - Green Bay, WI - Brown Cty Memorial Center  
  
9/23, 9/24 - Chicago, IL - The Aragon  
  
9/25 - Kalamazoo, MI - Wings Stadium  
  
9/26 - Dayton, OH - Hara Arena  
  
9/27 - Columbus, OH - Nationwide Arena  
  
9/28 - Cleveland, OH - Tower Amphitheatre  
  
9/30, 10/1, 10/2 - Detroit, MI - State Theatre  
  
10/3 - Hamilton, ONT - Copp's Coliseum  
  
10/6 - Toledo, OH - Sports Arena  
  
10/10 - Amherst, MA - UMASS Mullins Center  
  
10/11 - Providence, RI - Dunkin Donuts Arena  
  
10/14, 10/15, 10/16 - New York City - Roseland  
  
10/17 - Uniondale, NY - Nassau Coliseum  
  
Online pre-sales are going on now for Cedar Rapids, St. Paul, and Chicago, and Madison goes on sale tomorrow.  
  
Get yours at ticketmaster.com!  
  
Dayton, OH and Amherst, MA go on sale 8/23.  
  
And be sure to vote for Good Charlotte for the "Viewers Choice Award" 


	9. Public Displays of Rage and Violence

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
Public Displays of Rage and Violence  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like a freshman is capable of owning anything? No, I didn't think so. And if you're thinking of those super smart bastards, I'm not one of them. So don't bother me about owning stuff that I don't own.  
  
QUICK NOTICE: I have changed my penname to A Fire Inside, officially.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I just noticed that I forgot to put down some rock trivia questions at the bottom, but I'll do it this time for sure. This is the part of the story where Matt, Ivan, Deryck, and Jose get arrested. And because it was in front of a very large crowd, and because Matt did something to someone, Mimi will stop talking to him, that's only because she doesn't know the whole story. So GC and AFI, the greats, of the greats, don't they kick ass? Do any of you guys have any, wait let me rephrase that: Do any of you know anything about high school, that will be of some use to me? It's freaking me out, man; it's just way, way too big. And my class, class of 2007, is the biggest freshmen class in twenty years, 519 students. So anyways, onto the story.....  
  
~Next Friday- Last Day of School  
  
"Class of 2003, how do you feel, you just graduated on Monday, and today will be the last day most of you will spend here. Gage we'll al miss you, but it's been eight years, I think it's time you leave. And the rest of you, you're all a disgrace to this school and community-But I must admit you I'll miss seeing some of you in detention everyday. This will be the last load of trouble makers I have to deal with." announced Mr. Valdez. "FAGOT!" someone in the back of the assembly room shouted. "I'll miss you too Frank." commented Mr. Valdez. "NICE WIG, JACK ASS!" someone else shouted from the left side of the room. "Thank you, Emanuel, and you are all excused, be sure to go to the carnival tomorrow. I believe The Red-Eyed Black Wolves of Darkness, formally known as The Teenage Wolves, now known as The Demons of Darkness, will be performing. They have toured with Blink- 182, Rancid, and Cold, so expect a good show. Will the band please make their way up to the podium." announced Mr. Valdez, as Matt, Ivan, Deryck and Jose, made their way up.  
  
"Hey," Matt said into the microphone, "We're The Demons of Darkness." Matt concluded. "I'm Deryck; most of the guys in this room are dating my ex- girlfriends. And I play bass, and this is Ivan." Deryck introduced himself and then Ivan. "I'm Ivan, I play drums, and you most likely remember me from elementary school as any of the following names: 'Metal Mouth', 'Four Eyes', 'Freakazoid', and now you all address me as: 'Hey you', and 'freak'." Ivan said into the microphone. "I'm Jose, most of the guys in this room gave me Swirlies in Junior High, and I'm lead guitarist." Jose introduced himself. "And I'm Matt, lead vocals and second guitar. I'm the guy from the academy, and I'm also the guy that most of your girlfriends asked out on my first day." said Matt. Mr. Valdez made his way up to the podium again, "Are there any questions for tomorrow's performers, The Demons of Darkness?" he asked, a girl in the middle of the assembly room raised her hand. "Yes, Jennifer what is it?" asked Mr. Valdez. "Yeah, what songs are you guys gonna be singing?" a girl asked. "We won't be doing any of our originals; we'll be doing two AFI songs, by request of the event commissioner-'' Ivan started, "But Matt won't be singing 'cause he doesn't have the voice so instead J-'' Deryck cut off Ivan who punched him. "So instead I'll being singing them, Matt doesn't want to strain precious-'' Jose began, "But my voice can't handle the constant shouting and screaming so Jose is going to take over vocals for me for one song only, though. I'll still be singing another song that doesn't require me to scream that much." Matt concluded the sentence which Ivan had began. "So basically I'll be singing, 'Dancing Through Sunday' and Matt will be singing 'This Time Imperfect'; therefore, Matt will be lead guitarist during 'Dancing Through Sunday'." Jose answered  
  
"We wanted to know what you were singing, not a lecture." Gage shouted from the right side of the assembly room as Matt and his friends made their way down the steps and to their seats. "Thank you, uh, err, Demons of Darkness, we all look forward to seeing you tomorrow," started Mr. Valdez, "Class of 2003, I'm sure this has been a long strange journey for all of you, as it has been for me. Class of 2003 this is your last day here, in fact, these as are your few last minutes-" "LET US LEAVE ALREADY!!" shouted Frank from the back of the room. "Class, you are dismissed." declared Mr. Valdez as the students rushed towards the exits.  
  
~Outside parking lot  
  
"Where we going for practice?" Jose asked as they approached their rides. "We can practice in my basement, as long as one of you fuck-heads brings an amp." Ivan suggested. "I'll bring my crate amps, but then I don't have to bring the microphones." said Deryck. "You don't even have a microphone, you play bass, I'll bring them." answered Matt as he climbed into his car. "Later" Matt said before he sped off.  
  
~ Next day, carnival stadium  
  
"Dude, are you gonna play with those?" Deryck asked Ivan as he pointed to Ivan's metal claw attachments. "What does it look like, you jackass? Of course, I've been playing with them for the past two years." responded Ivan as he twirled his drumstick through each of his fingers, and then tossed it at Deryck who barley dodged it. "Where's Matt?" Jose asked as he approached the two. "He's waiting for Ian to get here, something about something with Mimi." answered Deryck as he tuned his bass.  
  
~Outside the Stadium  
  
Matt was waiting outside, listening to the scattered conversations people were having. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Matt turned around only to see, none other then Kevin DeWolf. "Hey DeWolf, lost your way to the marry-go-round?" Matt asked with a hint of humor in his voice. "Funny, fag," Kevin said as he kicked a rock towards Matt. "What do you want, bitch?" Matt asked. "Just reminding you to watch your back," Kevin said, "And maybe your girlfriend's too," he muttered. "What's that suppose to mean?" Matt asked as he glared at Kevin who simply shrugged and walked away. Matt glared at him hoping that he spontaneously combust into flames, but since he knew better than that, he simply walked back into the stadium.  
  
"Hey, you guys are up in twenty." a guy called out to Matt and his friends. "Hey what'd you tell Ian?" Jose asked Matt, who looked a confused at first, but then turned back to normal. "Oh, Ian, I didn't see him out there, besides it's nothing important." Matt answered as he shook his head slightly, warding off an unpleasant thought. Ivan and Jose looked at Matt strangely and then at Deryck who was looking at him the same way. "What's up with you?" Ivan asked Matt who looked up at them. "Nothing, it's just ........Nothing," Matt said, "It's nothing." "You sure?" Jose asked him once again. "Yeah I'm sure........I'm gonna go over some of these notes in the room........" Matt repeated himself before he walked off into a small room. "What do you think is up with him?" Deryck asked as he stared at the door Matt had walked into. "He's probably thinking too much, like last time, I don't think it's anything to worry about." Ivan responded with indifference in his voice. "You're just saying that, because of last time." said Jose as he glared at Ivan. "Leave me alone." said Ivan as he walked outside. "Why is it that this had to happen today of all days?" Deryck asked himself out loud.  
  
"Mimi, dear, must we watch these boys disgrace the art of music, with their hideous off note voices and shouting?" Mr. Taichikawa asked as Mimi dragged him to their seats. "Because I want you to see how talented Matt is, and then you probably won't be so unfriendly towards him." Mimi explained. "Why couldn't you bring your mother?" Mr. Taichikawa asked. "Because, she says that she likes Matt, and besides, she has a headache, and can't listen to this." responded Mimi. "I don't understand why you broke up with Kevin, he was such a wonderful boy, he is full potential, he's bright, ambitious, and has absolutely no past experiences with drugs." Mr. Taichikawa said. "You wouldn't understand." said Mimi as a man stepped onto the stage.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, here's The Demons of Darkness!" announced a man as he a disoriented guitar is heard in the background as the black and purple smoke rolls onto the stage. The music started up and the beat set in, and Jose began to sing,  
  
"Will you join me in this dance, this dance of misery?  
  
Cradled in imposs... impossibility?  
  
Swooning, I am swept away  
  
Swept off my feet, with step by step by step  
  
We take the lead as drop by drop, we start... to bleed."  
  
"Yamato looks angry for some reason. Maybe if I could understand what that boy was shouting about, I might know why." said Mr. Taichikawa. "He does not look angry, you're just trying to find a reason to insult him." said Mimi to her father.  
  
Matt strummed his guitar in violent movements, as they reached the chorus of the song and got ready to shout a bit.  
  
"(Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
And we dance on, and we dance on  
  
(Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
All lost in the arms of our misery, oh  
  
(Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
And we dance on, and we dance on  
  
Swept off our feet by our misery, we're swept into the shadows  
  
(Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
And we dance on, and we dance on  
  
(Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
All lost in the arms of our misery, oh  
  
(Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
And we dance on, and we dance on  
  
Swept off our feet by our misery, we're swept into the shadows"  
  
"I hear something about bleeding, misery and shadows, now I see why he looks angry." Mr. Taichikawa said to Mimi who rolled her eyes.  
  
"So who will follow? Who is the lead?  
  
I know I'll leave a stain, because I bleed  
  
As we dance, we all dance  
  
We all... have no chance in this horrid romance"  
  
Matt looked as if he was about to do the most difficult thing in the world, he stopped playing and waiting for Ivan's cue to start his solo, well it wasn't really a solo, but since it was only Ivan and himself, it pretty much sounded like a solo. Ivan played his beats, and now it was time for Matt to start his solo, Deryck, Jose and Ivan all shifted their gaze towards Matt. Matt started his strumming, in wild, hateful movements, as he caught sight of Kevin approaching Mimi and Mr. Taichikawa. Matt jumped onto Ivan's bass drum and carried on his solo there; he then jumped of and fell to the ground as he felt his fingers start to bleed, but he still continued his solo. It was feeling like forever, when did thirty-two seconds become this long? Matt, then finally went back to the beat as he heard Jose start to sing once again.  
  
"Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
And we dance on, and we dance on  
  
(Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
All lost in the arms of our misery, oh  
  
(Oh, we dance in misery)  
  
And we dance on, and we dance on  
  
Swept off our feet by our misery, we're swept into the shadows  
  
Swept off our feet by our misery, we're swept into the shadows"  
  
They stopped playing and took a small five minute break in which Matt spent wrapping his fingers to keep them from bleeding, lucky for him it was only small amounts of blood that were seeping through his wounded fingers. "Hey Matt, we're back on," said Deryck as he observed Matt wipe the small traces of blood of his guitar.  
  
"Here they are again, Demons of Darkness, give it up everyone." said the man into the microphone as soft drumming is heard and the lower sounding chords of the bass are heard. Matt, Ivan, Jose and Deryck appear on the stage once again, this time with a more depressed, slower, softer rhythm, than the one they had previously played. Matt had his head down as he waited for his cue to start singing; he was looking at his hands, hoping they wouldn't start to bleed again. Matt looked out into the crowd, and spotted Mimi and her father in the second row, she waved at him and he gave a weak smile. His gaze then shifted to that of Kevin who was waiting by a tree. Matt heard his beat and opened his mouth,  
  
"I cannot leave here, I cannot stay  
  
Forever haunted, more than afraid  
  
Asphyxiate on words I would say  
  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue  
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
  
I'd share for you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me"  
  
"I had no idea that boy could play a guitar that well, now there's something Kevin can't do. And he seems to be in tune for most of the song," Mr. Taichikawa complimented Matt. "Did I hear someone say my name?" asked Kevin as he greeted Mr. Taichikawa with a handshake. He took a seat next to Mimi, who scooted away from him as he did so.  
  
"I cannot stay here, I cannot leave  
  
Just like all I loved, I'm make believe  
  
Imagined heart, I disappear  
  
Seems... no one will appear here and make me real  
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me"  
  
Matt looks out into the crowd during the short pause and sees Kevin sitting next to Mimi. Matt gets somewhat angered as he sees Kevin trying to kiss Mimi.  
  
"There are no flowers, no, not this time  
  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
  
You don't care that it haunts me"  
  
Matt accidentally skips a note and everyone but the audience noticed. Deryck looked over at Matt when he did so and Matt motioned to look towards where he was looking. Deryck gave Matt a partially understanding look, as Matt went back to his singing  
  
"There are no flowers, no, not this time  
  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
Just how much this hurts me  
  
Just how much you..."  
  
The song ended on a depressed note, but Matt was in a state between rage and misery, the rage slowly taking over, putting away the misery for some other time. Matt looked out into the crowd again his rage getting the best of him as he sees Kevin trying to kiss Mimi again, this made Matt fume with antagonism. Matt had been watching this for about three and a half minutes and he had had enough. Matt jumps off the stage and his guitar grasped tightly in one hand as he nears Kevin, who stands up and glares at Matt, who takes his guitar and swings it across Kevin's face.  
  
Kevin stumbles to his feet, trying to regain his posture but Matt shoves him back to the ground. And suddenly Jay and Dusty come out of nowhere and punch Matt. Ivan, seeing this jumps off the stage himself and helps out his friend. Ivan pulls Dusty off Matt, and claws him across his face with his sharp metal claw attachments. Kevin gets up, grabs Matt's guitar and slams it into Matt's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground slowly. Jay then grabs hold of Ivan's hand and makes him close his hand into a fist, causing the claws to sink into his skin, in an extremely painful matter. Deryck grabs Ivan's drumsticks and his bass as he joins them on the ground. Deryck swings his bass into Jay's back, he falls to the ground slowly and painfully. Deryck then drops to the ground and starts to remove Ivan's claws and tosses them to Mimi, who is just standing about ten feet away. The bloody claws fall into her hands, and she drops, as her mind registers the blood.  
  
Before Deryck could take off the last two claws, Kevin comes at him with Matt's guitar. Deryck ducks out of the way but Kevin lands a hit on his second attempt. Jose picks up a small amp and throws it at Kevin. Ivan gets up, removes his claws and grabs his drumsticks from Deryck's pocket. Brad comes in and shoves Ivan to the ground. Ivan stumbles, and turns around to see the varsity linebacker glaring at him. Ivan looks at his drumsticks and realizes that they are quite useless, so he lets them fall to ground, and throws a punch instead. Brad is a bit dazed by the blow, but Ivan is in excruciating pain from the wounds that had been inflicted onto his palm. Matt and Kevin get up off the ground around the same time and Matt grabs his guitar and slams it across Kevin's face once again. Kevin falls to the ground tasting the dirt for the third time. Matt then drops his guitar and starts to punch Kevin violently on his face. Jose was busy with Dusty, and Deryck and Ivan were busy with Brad that no one noticed when Jay got up and slammed the amp into Matt's back.  
  
By now a very, very large amount of people had gathered, preventing cops from getting through. The grass now has traces of blood on it, there was broken equipment scattered all over the grass.  
  
Once Deryck and Ivan had made sure that Brad would remain on the ground, was when they noticed that Matt was being doubled teamed by Jay and Kevin. Ivan grabbed his drumsticks and brought them down on Jay's pressure points, making him twitch to the ground. Deryck had cornered Kevin into a tree and had kneed his stomach a few times Kevin fell to the ground. Ivan caught sight of one of his claws and took hold of it, and because it had been Jay who had made him sink his own claws into his palms, he decided to do something to him. Ivan had beat Jay unconscious with his drumsticks, well at least to a semi-unconscious state. Ivan grabbed the one claw and slid it around Jay's face, with no particular pattern, just wanting him to bleed. Deryck had left Kevin to Matt, and Kevin was slowly recuperating. Gradually the cops had made it through the crowd which had gathered to see what was going on and they were now struggling to arrest Matt and the others. Kevin and Matt were still trying to escape even after they were cuffed; they still kept trying to go at it. The crowd had lessened, making the scene more available to the people who had stuck around.  
  
As Matt, Ivan, Deryck, and Jose were being 'escorted' to a cop car, Mimi and Matt made eye contact, Mimi stared at him for a few seconds before sure turned away.  
  
"Can we go home now, Daddy?" Mimi asked sadly as she watched Matt shoved into the back seat of the cop car. "Sure thing just let me find Ian." Mr. Taichikawa responded.  
  
~ Authors Notes: Isn't blood like the coolest thing ever? Well to me it is, and that's why I made sure there was enough blood in this chapter, blood it's like, awesome to me. Well, what'd you guys think? I liked because of the blood, sweet, sweet, beautiful blood. So, anyway, have any of you guys voted for GC or AFI for the VMA's Awards, remember 5th Column members, vote for AFI, get an AFI poster. And here are the Rock Trivia questions:  
  
In the 1994 VMA's, which of Nirvana's songs won a VMA?  
  
Layne Stanley last year, he over dosed, on what deadly combination of drugs did he die using?  
  
There's your questions, and I'm waiting for your answers  
  
~Laterz 


	10. Downtown

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
Downtown  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like a freshman is capable of owning anything? No, I didn't think so. And if you're thinking of those super smart bastards, I'm not one of them. So don't bother me about owning stuff that I don't own.  
  
QUICK NOTICE: I have changed my penname to A Fire Inside, officially.  
  
Authors Notes: OK in case you were wondering the answers to those rock trivia questions were:  
  
In the 1994 VMA's Nirvana took home an award with their song "Heart Shaped Box"  
  
Layne Stanley of Alice In Chains over dosed in a deadly combination of drugs known as a "Speed Ball".  
  
And those were the answers. I wasn't watching MTV when I was four either, but you don't see me not knowing the simplest of Rock Trivia. So, I have nothing else to say, so let's go onto the story unless you want to hear about my problems and some-what mild obsession with blood...........  
  
~Back seat of the cop car  
  
"Hey man these cuff are on too tight," complained Deryck, "And there aren't any seatbelts back here either!" he added. "Will you shut up back there? It's not like it matters if there's seat belts back there, you guys can't look any worse than you do now!" shouted an officer. "I'm gonna have to tell what you're saying to me to my attorney, and he isn't very nice." Deryck warned him. "Look at me I'm shaking." the officer said cynically. "You will be-" "Shut-up, Deryck." Matt demanded, cutting off Deryck.  
  
Matt stared out the window, his head pressed against the glass as he tried to block out Deryck's constant complaints. His body felt sore, his hands were bloodstained, and his arms bruised. Deryck was sitting next to him, telling off the cops that were sitting up front, his ignorant insults annoying everyone in the car. Matt's cuffs were on tightly, threatening to break through his skin, with every struggle he made. He and Deryck were in one car; Ivan and Jose were in another, Kevin and Dusty were also in a separate car and as for Jay and Brad, they were in the hospital. Ivan had sunk his metal claws pretty deep into Jay face, and Jay would probably need a lot of stitches. And Brad, Brad was still unconscious when the cops had arrived, and when he finally came around, he couldn't move his arm, so they loaded him up onto a stretcher, and drove both of them off to a hospital.  
  
Matt jerked forward as the car came to a halt in front of the police station. The cops pulled them out of the car with one hard jerk, and he staggered to his feet as the cops pulled him along. Deryck's reaction to this was more screaming infidelities. They were seated at two separate desks, in front of two different officers.  
  
"Do you have any previous criminal records?" the officer asked in a stressed voice. "Yeah." Matt answered bluntly. "What's your name?" she asked. "Yamato Matt Ishida." he responded as he slouched in the chair he was sitting in. "Sit up straight please." she demanded. "Officer Edge will be right over," she said as she picked up her phone.  
  
Matt looked around him, the room had posters, lists, notices, and more lists. "Mr. Ishida," the officer said, "This way please." she demanded as she led Matt into a dim room. Matt took a seat in the chair as the officer left the room. "What the hell did you do this time?" asked a gruff voice. "Fighting," Matt responded straightforwardly. "I've been waiting for this day a long time," started Officer Edge, "I believe you're eight-teen, you know what that means, don't you? No more probation, no more juvy, let's see what you might get." concluded Edge as he picked up his phone and requested a damage evaluation. A few minutes later the female officer Matt had first been sent to, came in with a report and left. "Let's see what you did this time." began Officer Edge as he opened the file. "Like I don't already know." mumbled Matt. "Aye, look at this you broke a guitar on this guy's back, good work," Edge said sarcastically, "Look at these bruises, and cuts.........and another broken guitar, you're just on a roll today aren't you?" stated Officer Edge, Matt gave him a fierce look. "I'd say about a year with this type of damage, but since you don't look too peachy yourself, I'd say about five months............... So why'd you do it?" Edge asked. "Why'd I do what?" Matt asked. "Why'd you start the fight, according to witness reports, you did start the fight, right?" asked Edge. "Who is the guy anyway....Kevin DeWolf, right?" he added.  
  
Matt sat there staring at him for a few seconds before responding. "He's my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. I don't like him, he doesn't like me." Matt answered. "C'mon, there's got to be more than that," said Officer Edge. "He's a jerk, I think he's gay, and he talks a lot of shit." Matt answered. "Please, this is me you're talking to, what'd he do to you or to your girlfriend in this case?" asked Edge. "Nothing." Matt answered. "You know, Matt, if you keep this up I just go with what you're saying." commented Edge, Matt glared at him for a minute, and then he gave a sigh. "It's a long story." Matt said. "I just so happen to have a lot of time in my hands today." responded Officer Edge, Matt sighed once again. "Well it's not really a long story......... OK so he's my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, and while they were still together, her brother would always tell me things, like what she would say about me and what she would write in her diary. So she likes me, who wouldn't? Well then it turns out Kevin, was cheating on her with my girlfriend, it's not like I cared, it's not like I hadn't asked out my current girlfriend while I was dating her. So once we were both single I asked her out, and then things got weird. Her dad didn't like me, and her dad would blame me for everything that went wrong with her brother. And then things got even weirder when her dad walked in on us, while we were at second base. Then Kevin, kept on trying to win back Mimi by winning over her dad, which wasn't that hard for him because her dad was practically in love with him." Matt explained. "OK so your girlfriend's name is Mimi, and Kevin is the ex-boyfriend, got it go on." said Officer Edge. "And then last week, he kept on telling me to watch my back today, and that the same went for my friends. And today I saw him trying to kiss Mimi while my band was playing. And the more he kept on trying the more he pissed me off." stated Matt. "Did he kiss her?" asked Edge. "No, if he did, I would've kissed another girl in front of her face; instead of hitting Kevin." Matt answered. "It sounds pretty believable to me, we'll just have to wait and see what this Kevin kid has to say." stated Officer Edge as he summarized Matt's story onto a piece of paper. Officer Edge got up off his seat, and 'kindly escorted' Matt into a cell, where he saw Ivan sitting on a bench.  
  
Matt took a seat on the bottom bunk of the bed, and stared at Ivan who was sitting on cement bench across the bed. "Where's Deryck?" Ivan asked after several moments of uncomfortable silence. "I don't know." Matt answered. The room fell silent once again. Matt looks down to his shoes, and noticed that they are untied; he then looks at his hands.  
  
'Which should I tie first?' Matt asked himself. He thought a bit harder, an unpleasant thought seeped into his mind and he shut his eyes, and shook the thought away and tied his shoes, no longer caring for which he should tie first.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong with you, seriously?" Ivan asked him. "Nothing," Matt said sharply. "You know there is, so why do you lie about it?" Ivan asked him. "Because I'm not lying about, have you thought of that?" Matt asked. "OK, Fine be that way, but if anything happens to you again this time, remember I tried to give you my help, and you didn't want it." Ivan told him. "I didn't, and I don't blame you for last time." Matt corrected. "Yeah, but everyone else did and some people still do. Just because I didn't notice last time" Ivan pointed out. "I didn't die; it was my own fault, no one else's." Matt stated. "Yeah but, in a way they put you in that hospital because of me---" "Just drop it!" Matt shouted.  
  
The room was silent once again, the sound of the rusted door opening shook Matt out of his reverie, and Officer Edge escorted him back to his office.  
  
"Matt, there seems to be some inconsistency between your argument and Kevin's. Kevin claims that he has never threatened you and that he has never tried to kiss Mimi, but you're in luck. Because he couldn't get his story straight we're thinking he's making up his half of the argument. Your dad bailed you out a few minutes ago; you're gonna half to wear this ankle brace for a few months. You're not allowed thirty feet away from you house. So basically, you'll have to stay at home for a few months." said Officer Edge as he secured the brace onto Matt's leg. "Can I go now?" Matt asked Officer Edge. "We'll be driving you home, so that way we'll activate the brace right then and there." answered Edge as he removed the cuffs off Matt.  
  
They drove Matt home in silence. Matt stared out the window, wondering of unworthy thoughts. Pondering of nothing in general, yet that nothing was something very important. He was lost in a trance, held captive by the nothingness that surrounds his life and world. Matt was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed when the car came to a halt, he was jerked out of the car, and "gently ushered" to his front door. They knocked on his front door and his father answered immediately.  
  
Once the cops had left, Matt sat on his seat for a while, then stood up and walked to his room. "Where are you going?" Matt's dad asked him. "Where does it look like I'm gong?" Matt answered before he shut his door.  
  
Authors Notes: So, does any but me find this chapter boring? Well I don't know, well, I have to go do my homework now, that stupid bitch teacher Desmond, gave us five extra assignments because faggot-ass Baldanger and his dumb-fuck friends wouldn't shut-up during the test...... Enough about that, onto the rock trivia questions, and because some of you said you weren't either alive or watching MTV during '94, I'll try not to make the questions too old.  
  
In which year did Aerosmith win Best Video from a Film VMA for the song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing," from the movie/film Armageddon?  
  
In the 1999 VMA's Blink 182 won the Best Rock Video VMA with which song? 


	11. Runaway

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
Runaway  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like a freshman is capable of owning anything? No, I didn't think so. And if you're thinking of those super smart bastards, I'm not one of them. So don't bother me about owning stuff that I don't own.  
  
QUICK NOTICE: I have changed my penname to A Fire Inside, officially.  
  
Authors Notes: OK in case you were wondering the answers to those rock trivia questions were:  
  
In 1998 Aerosmith won Best Video from a Film VMA  
  
In 1999 Blink-182 won the Best Rock Video VMA with their song "All the Small Things."  
  
So now onto the story................  
  
~ Two months later  
  
Matt was sitting in his room alone sulking in his own misery as he smoked his problems away. His dad was at work, still, and he hadn't seen his friends in about two months, same went for Mimi. He had at least spoken to Ian on the phone a few times, well actually twice, but at least it was more than once, he sounded pretty angry both times but he didn't put too much thought into it. Mimi's father had called and told him to stay away from Mimi for the rest of his life, and even after he was dead. His phone rang, startling him a bit, he checked his caller ID, and decided not to answer; he didn't feel like talking to Ivan. He sat on his tile floor, and continued to smoke as he leaned against his bedroom wall, observing his surroundings. This went on until his cigarette was completely obliterated, well most of it was still there but he wasn't about to smoke the filter.  
  
Matt lied on his back as he looked at his black ceiling, the house was completely silent, Matt then heard faint knocking. It increased, Matt was shook out of his stupor, as the knocking increased, he looked around his room in confusion. His eyes darted towards his window, and he walked towards it cautiously. He opened his window and Ian's head became visible. "Hey, Matt, whatcha doin'?" Ian asked as he climbed into Matt's room. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Matt asked as he took a seat on his floor. "Grouchy," Ian muttered, "Yeah, I kinda need to ask you for a favor." Ian said. "What is it?" Matt asked. "Can I crash here for a while?" Ian asked. "Let me see-No." Matt responded. "C'mon, you can't do this to me." Ian begged. "Yes, I can, watch, I'll do it again, just for you," Matt began, "No." Matt said. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please!!" Ian begged. "No, why can't you go to Alyssa's place?" Matt asked. "Why can't I stay here?" Ian asked. "Because, Mimi might come looking for you here, and you wouldn't her to see me now, would you?" Matt responded. "Why wouldn't she want to see you?" Ian asked. "Let me see, because she hasn't in the past few months." Matt answered. "Oh, that, she's just afraid." Ian commented. "Why would she be afraid of seeing me?" Matt asked. "That whole guitar smashing fight, you had with Kevin kinda freaked her out. You see, she realized you had some rage control issues, but not this serious." answered Ian, Matt ignored this. "Why on earth are you running away anyway?" Matt asked. "Because.........." Ian trailed off. "Because of what?" Matt asked irritably. "Because, my dad kinda caught me smoking, and he sorta grounded me." Ian responded. "That's it? I smoke all the time, and you don't see me getting grounded." Matt commented. "Yeah, it was more what I was smoking." Ian stated. "Where'd you get the reefer?" Matt asked. "Joker got some from his sister, and he kinda gave me some." Ian answered.  
  
"You can't stay here." Matt stated. "Well where else am I going to go? Mimi knows the address to all of my friends' house." Ian added. "Well, what about Ivan, or Deryck?" Matt suggested. "She knows where they live too, and she also knows where Jose lives." Ian said. Matt thought for a while, and then registered. "She doesn't know where Kurt lives, go to his place." Matt offered. "There's a problem, I don't know where he lives either." Ian pointed out. "Here's his address," Matt said as he wrote something on a piece of paper, and then handed it to Ian. "This is on the other side of town!" Ian exclaimed. "And?" Matt asked. "I don't have any money for a cab." Ian pointed out once again. "Here, quit your bitching," said Matt as he handed Ian a fifty dollar bill. "Now leave me alone." Matt said. "Laterz," Ian said as he crawled back out Matt's window. Matt sighed and reached for his phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kurt, Ian's kinda heading your way, thought you might wanna know."  
  
"Matt? Why's Ian heading this way anyway?"  
  
"Problems with the old man, you know how it is."  
  
"Wouldn't I have to have an old man to know how it is?"  
  
"True, but still you get what I'm saying right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"He's kinda gonna be crashing with you for a while, is that ok?"  
  
"Sure who hasn't crashed at my place, 'Kurt's Shelter for the Runaways'"  
  
"He barely left my place so he should be over at your place in about, twenty to thirty-five minutes."  
  
"I guess it was pretty funny when he just dropped in on you?"  
  
"You know what else is funny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your sideburns."  
  
"You're a funny guy, you know that?"  
  
"Too true,"  
  
"Hey, how long are you going to on the monitor for?"  
  
"Two more months, you wanna know what bites?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fuckin' DeWolf got away with fifty-two hours of community service, and I got stuck on a monitor"  
  
"No one said life would be fair."  
  
"Yeah, well..........."  
  
"So have you talked to, what's her name? Mimi?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Did you ask the little man why?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ian."  
  
"No, but he told me she was afraid of me."  
  
"I'd be too, did you see DeWolf's face, I feel sorry for that twerp."  
  
"Dude, if I were her I wouldn't be afraid of me, I'd be afraid of Ivan."  
  
"That's right; Ivan fucked that punk up ugly."  
  
"Yeah, how many stitches did that Jay, faggot need anyway?"  
  
"They were saying that he got eight-teen stitches, but I'm not sure."  
  
"I bet he did....Hey Kurt, there's someone at the door, I'll have to call you back later."  
  
"Sure, I have to get a room ready for the Ian, anyway....Laterz."  
  
"Laterz"  
  
Matt hung up the phone and walked over towards the front door. On his way he lit another cigarette. He opened the door, and there stood Mimi. Matt caught sight of her and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Mimi asked obviously annoyed. "Nothing, it's just that Ian's right, you do look some-what scary without makeup on." Matt explained as he let her in. "When and where did you see Ian?" Mimi asked suddenly. "Why should I tell you?" Matt responded. "Just tell me!" Mimi demanded. "No thanks, you can leave now." Matt said, as he walked towards his bedroom door. "Matt, you're being a jerk." Mimi commented. "I'll take that as a compliment." Matt said. "You're being the worst boyfriend ever." Mimi stated. "So now you have a boyfriend, that's funny." Matt responded. "I never said you weren't my boyfriend." Mimi pointed out. "You didn't have to." Matt said as he shut the door. "You're so immature." Mimi said. Matt opened his bedroom door, "Thank-you," he said and then he shut the again. "Fine, I'm leaving, you don't have to help me if you don't want to."  
  
said Mimi as she walked towards Matt's front door. "Hey, where are you going? It's four in the morning." Matt asked her. "I have to find my little  
  
brother." Mimi answered. "You don't even know where he is, are you going to go house to house asking for him?" Matt asked. "No, I don't know what I'm going to do, I was going to ask you for help, but since you don't want to, you don't have to." said Mimi. "Aye, I never said I didn't want to help you." Matt pointed out.  
  
"So, are you going to help me?" Mimi asked Matt who had come out of his room. Matt looked at her strangely for a moment, and asked, "Are you  
  
sure you aren't too afraid of me to be anywhere around me." "Did Ian tell, you that?" Mimi asked, Matt merely grinned and took a seat on a chair. "Matt, I didn't mean it that way." Mimi told him. "Then how did you mean it?" Matt asked. "It's just that......Well, I don't know how you might react to some situations." Mimi answered. "Well, how do you expect me to react to this situation?" Matt asked, Mimi stayed silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Matt stated. "Matt, please help me," Mimi asked of him. Matt looked up at her and smiled, "I would if I could, but I can't so I won't." Matt said. "And why can't you?" Mimi asked, Matt grinned and pointed to the monitor on his ankle. "Here let me see," said Mimi as she examined the monitor carefully. "You can't take it off you know that, right?" Matt told her. "Why not, don't you have a screwdriver?" Mimi asked. "Yes, but if I try to take it off, it'll either electrocute me, or it'll send a signal to the cops." Matt answered. "Well that screwed over my idea." Mimi commented. "Well that's too bad then isn't it?" Matt state as he continued to smoke. "That's gross." Mimi stated. "What's gross?" Matt asked. "Smoking is gross..... Did you know that's why Ian ran away in the first place?" Mimi stated. "Smoking isn't gross, you just haven't tried it." Matt said. "Yes, and there's a reason for that too, don't you watch those commercials that they show on TV?" Mimi asked. "Yes, I watch those commercials, and I really don't give." Matt said. "It's still gross." Mimi commented. "I'll help you find Ian, if you stop with the whole 'smoking is gross' thing." Matt suggested. "Fine, but don't you have to do something about that monitor?" Mimi asked. Matt sighed and walked over to the kitchen, and started going through the cabinets. "Foil paper?" Mimi asked in confusion as Matt started to wrap foil paper around the monitor. "It'll disrupt the whole transmission; therefore, no dumb cop is going to notice if I leave the house." Matt explained. "How did you-" "Please, you think this is my first time being on a monitor? By the third time you should already know how to make it work for you." Matt said cutting off Mimi's sentence.  
  
"So do you know where Ian's at?" Mimi asked. "Obviously I do, or else I would be driving around in circles." Matt answered as he drove down an empty street. "It's four forty-five; I don't think you should be playing your music that." Mimi said, Matt shrugged, and lowered the music down. "So where is Ian?" Mimi asked, as she threw Matt's cigarettes out the window. "Hey, you realize you just littered." Matt commented. "You realize I just saved five years of your life." Mimi responded to his comment. "Oh yeah, Ian's at Kurt's place." Matt answered as he made a left. "So, when did you talk to Ian?" Mimi asked. "About an hour ago." Matt said bluntly. Several moments of uncomfortable silence went by and Matt was getting edgy. "So have you seen DeWolf lately?" Matt asked suddenly. "DeWolf? Oh, Kevin, yeah, my dad wanted to go visit him, and he said because it was your fault that he was doing community service, that I should go visit him too." Mimi answered. "So, how is the little faggot?" Matt asked. "Normal, I guess, besides the cuts and bruises." Mimi responded. Mat muttered something about Kevin.  
  
"Why'd you hit him anyway?" Mimi asked him. "Because I felt like it." Matt answered. "Some reason to hit someone with a guitar." Mimi commented. "We've got ourselves a comedian here." Matt said cynically. "He didn't even do anything and you hit him with an electric guitar." Mimi said. "It didn't look like he wasn't doing anything from where I was standing." Matt responded. "Oh please." Mimi muttered. "Unless I was seeing things, it looked like he was trying to kiss you," Matt said. "But did he kiss me?" Mimi asked Matt. "No if he did, I would have done something a lot more damaging to his face, than just hitting him with a guitar." Matt responded. "And you tell me not be afraid of you." Mimi said. "That's right, you shouldn't be afraid of me, I won't do anything to you." Matt said. "How do I know that?" Mimi asked. "Because the only guys that threaten or hit girls are either gay, vulnerable, or can't beat up guys so they go and beat up girls." Matt answered as he made another left. "Are you vulnerable?" Mimi asked. "Does it look like I'm vulnerable?" Matt asked as he pulled into Kurt's driveway. "Is this where Kurt lives?" Mimi asked. "What does it look like?" Matt asked as he got out of the car.  
  
Matt knocked on the door and Kurt answered, looking somewhat surprised. "Matt, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here for Ian." Matt simply responded. "Yeah sure, come in." Kurt said as he let Matt and Mimi in. "Where's Ian?" Matt asked. "He fell asleep while we were watching the surgery channel; it was a plastic surgery special." Kurt said as he pointed to Ian who was asleep on his couch. "OK, help me get him into my car," Matt said. "Wait, your car only has two seats." Kurt pointed out. "Fine we'll leave him here for tonight." Matt said. "What, we can't leave him here, my dad is going to wake up in the morning and Ian's not going to be there!" Mimi exclaimed. "Well how do you suggest that we take him back to your place?" Matt asked. "Fine, but I'm going to wake you up at six AM and you're going to pick Ian up." Mimi demanded. "Fine with me." Matt said. "OK, thank you for watching Ian, Kurt, Matt's going to take me home now." Mimi said as she waved good-bye.  
  
Matt drove towards Mimi's house, as he blinked his sleep away. Matt switched through the track of the CD and stopped on "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'N' Roses. "Hey, Matt, you don't have to pick up Ian, I'll cover for him, you need to get some rest, so don't worry about it." Mimi said as they neared her house. "I don't need sleep; I'll go up him up right now." Matt said as he lowered the volume. Matt pulled up to Mimi's house and unlocked the door; Mimi gave Matt a quick kiss goodbye, and climbed back into her room.  
  
Authors Notes: First off I would like to say: GC and AFI kick ass! They won the choice awards! The other nominees didn't even stand a chance! I voted 1,500 times for GC and 657 for AFI. See I'm a devoted fan, and voting more than once is allowed. So fuck anyone who thought they were going to lose! Anyway what'd you guys think? I think it didn't have enough blood, did I even mention blood in this chapter? Like always I don't give about my opinion, I only care about yours. And aren't you glad I don't have any rock trivia questions? I know I am, you see it's just so pathetic when you guys can't answer some of those questions, they're so easy. That's like me not knowing what year Tupac died. Seriously who hasn't heard of Kurt Cobain? Anyway all you have to know is that GOOD CHARLOTTE AND AFI (A FIRE INSIDE) WON THE CHOICE AWARDS! MY TWO FAVORITE BANDS!!!!!!!! 


	12. Final Chapter

Emerge From Your World, and Enter Mine  
Final Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like a freshman is capable of owning anything? No, I didn't think so. And if you're thinking of those super smart bastards, I'm not one of them. So don't bother me about owning stuff that I don't own.  
  
QUICK NOTICE: I have changed my penname to A Fire Inside, officially.  
  
Authors Notes: I have lost interest in this story, I had long ago. Like I always say, I don't like anything that I create. So if I never finish this story, it's not that you guys don't review, it's just that, I really don't care for the fic. I don't see why you guys continue to read this, I would have stopped reading. But like anyone gives a fuck about what I say, think, or feel. So now onto this pathetic excuse for a story.  
  
"Love all, trust a few"  
- William Shakespeare  
  
~Matt's room.  
  
Matt awoke to the eerie sound of screeching silence. He looked around his room, wondering what he was doing awake, and more importantly what had awoken him. He looked over to his stereo; the digital numbers read 3:40am. He shut his eyes, but they quickly opened once again, as his mind recalled the message he had received yesterday. He reluctantly rolled out of bed, and onto the black tile floor. He pushed himself up and turned on a small reading lamp, not wanting too much lighting. He pulled on an undershirt, and a pair of black Dickie's. Grabbed his cell phone and a wrist watch, and was out the window. He drove towards the high school, which he thought he would never return to after the last day of school.  
  
He parked his car a block away from the school, not taking any chances of it being vandalized. He walked towards the quad, where he saw a mysterious figure, concealing in the darkness of the hour. Matt approached the figure, trying to get a better glimpse of the person. The figure reviled himself, it was Kevin with an intimidating look about his face. "You? You're the one who sent me that message? This is just great." Matt commented with sarcasm detectible in his voice. "Shut it, fuck face." Kevin demanded as he took a step towards Matt. "Tell me what to do again, and you'll be eating my fist." Matt said as Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Really, is that so?" Kevin asked as he neared Matt with no caution what so ever. "Guess what? I can tell you what to do whenever I want to." Kevin said as he shoved Matt. Matt shoved him back, and Kevin threw a punch, causing Matt to take a few steps back. "Aren't so tuff when Mimi or your friends aren't around are you?"  
  
Kevin stated. Matt charged Kevin sending both of them to the ground unceremoniously. Matt decked Kevin twice, and was about to once again, if it weren't for someone throwing him off Kevin, and onto the ground. Matt looked up and saw Brad and Jay standing over him, with malicious looks on their faces. Brad and Jay both grabbed hold of him and restrained him as Kevin took shots at him over and over again. Matt managed to twist away and dropped Brad to the ground. Matt took a swing at Kevin, getting Kevin directly on his eye. Jay took hold of Matt's arm and twisted it around, giving him an Indian rope burn while at it. Kevin got back up, and popped Matt in the eye, Jay let go of Matt, and let Kevin take him down. The three continued to take hits at him, Matt began to cough up blood as Kevin took hits at Matt's stomach on a continuous basis. Kevin banged Matt's head on the water fountain, causing Matt's head to bleed a bit. Brad kicked Matt with no consideration with the amount of force he used; his foot slipped and hit Matt's head. Matt slowly lost consciousness, and soon, sedated.  
  
~Matt's unconscious world  
  
Matt was being dragged down a hall, as he kicked and screamed in objection. Matt was strapped down onto a metal table as doctors pulled out syringes. "You know this would hurt less if you would just quit denying our help." a nurse said as she brought down the syringe with an unneeded amount of force. "I didn't try to do it." Matt tried to clarify. "Sure we believe you, you just had one too many pills, you didn't try to commit suicide." the doctor said mockingly. "I didn't do. . anything." Matt managed to say as the drug began to take affect.  
  
"Just a simple yes or no would do." a voice said. "NO!" Matt shouted as he received another dose of slight electrocution. "You didn't try to take your own life?" the voice asked again. "NO!" Matt screamed once again, another shock was felt throughout his body. "Why do you insist on denying?" the voice asked. "I'm not denying anything!" Matt exclaimed a more powerful dose of electricity was felt. "I didn't try to kill myself." Matt concluded his sentence; another shock.  
  
Matt was in a simple white suit, no zippers, no strings, nothing capable of being used as a weapon of self mutilation. He sat at his assigned table, where others were sitting in the same attire, eating the sorry excuse of a lunch, along with medication. "You're the guy, who tried to over dose, aren't you?" a girl at the table asked Matt who sighed. "I didn't try to over dose." Matt stated. "Of course you didn't, the pills just ended up in your mouth didn't they?" a boy around his age, chastised. "You could have at least gone for the gun, it's instant, you get some blood out, and hey, you wouldn't be in here if you had gone for It." another boy said as his sleeve slid down and revealed marks on his wrists. "I didn't try to commit suicide." Matt repeated.  
  
"CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" sirens went off and grip loads of the doctors, nurses, and guards ran down the hall. It was a code red; they happened often, always on the third floor. Code red, a patient attempting suicide, somehow, they always found a way to try a pull it off. "You know the statistics kid," Matt's roommate, or cell mate, if you'd say, stated. "Out of every 100 attempted suicides, 50 always try it again, 15 percent finally pull it off on their second try." he added, as Matt looked out the window of the door. "This is ol' Leo's fourth try, this gives him a 30 percent chance of actually dying." he said with a grin on his face.  
  
Matt awoke in a cold sweat; the sound of ringing had awoken him. His cell phone was ringing; he reached for the phone with a bloody hand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt, is that you?"  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Matt, it's me, Mimi."  
  
A sudden flashback hit Matt hard; Leo had died that night, at the hospital where he and others were staying.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing.. not-nothing, why'd you call?"  
  
"I didn't call, you called me, but no one answered."  
  
"I didn't dial your number? . .. . Mimi, can you pick me up at the high school quad?"  
  
"Why are you at the high school? It's 7:30 in the morning."  
  
"I had to meet someone earlier, and I don't think I can drive right now."  
  
"Sure, when do you want me over there?"  
  
"As soon as possible, can you bring some gauze, a few band aids, and Neosporin?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be over there in about 23 minutes."  
  
"Thanks, laterz."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Matt waited on the ground for awhile, before he decided to get up off the cold cement floor. Fifteen minutes passed, which Matt spent, wondering around the school, and wondering back to the quad. He sat in the quad, where he could make out a bronze plaque engraved into the ground, it read, "Class of 2003: Attitude Empowers." It was right next to the other class plaques; all had different class mottos, for some reason he didn't like his class motto. He preferred, "Class of 2000: Nothing Stands in Our Way," but he had to choose between: Attitude Empowers, and Life is What You Make It. Of course Life is What You Make It had already been used by both, class of '76 and '89 so they stuck with the more original one. Matt sighed inwardly when he realized he was thinking about school.  
  
Mimi walked up to Matt who was staring intently at the class plaques, when she tapped him on the shoulder. Matt spun around quickly, with paranoia detectable in his motions. "Matt, what happened to your head?" Mimi asked with worry. "Nothing. . . How'd you get here?" Matt asked as he stood up. "I took a cab, why?" Mimi asked. "Good, can you drive stick shift?" Matt asked as he tossed her his car keys. "I think... I thought you said only you could drive the Viper?" Mimi asked as Matt led her to his car. "Okay, this car has a very delicate accelerator, so don't apply to much pressure on it." Matt said Mimi smiled, and turned the key. She released the clutch and zoomed down the street. "You talk as if I've never driven a car before in my life." Mimi commented, and Matt shrugged. "What happened to your head?" Mimi asked again. "Nothing." Matt answered. "It doesn't look like nothing." Mimi commented as she glanced at the small gash on Matt's head. "I had a run in with a certain ex-boyfriend of yours." Matt finally answered. "Kevin?" Mimi asked in somewhat disbelief. "Don't sound so surprised, it's not like the guy loved me or anything." Matt commented cynically. "When?" Mimi asked Matt. "I would say around 4:30, around that time." Matt answered. "And he won?" Mimi said in a voice between worry and humorous. "I didn't exactly lose to Kevin, it was more like. . . . . I lost to Kevin, Brad, and Jay." Matt clarified.  
  
The car fell silent; the only sound was that of the car cutting through the wind. "Who's Leo?" Mimi asked after several minutes of stillness. "Leo?" Matt asked. "Leo, you thought I was somebody named Leo earlier on the phone." Mimi made her question more specific. "Oh, that Leo.... You could say he was a friend of mine." Matt responded as he looked out the window. "So he's not your friend anymore?" Mimi asked. "Why on earth would I be friends with a dead person?" Matt responded. "He's dead." Mimi said. "Yes, he's been dead for almost three years." Matt added onto her sentence. "Oh," Mimi managed to say, Matt simply nodded derisively. The car was enveloped in calmness once again; a cloak unreadable tension was also there. The quiet, insecure; striking of Matt's fingers on the leather seat was the only noise in the car. "He hung himself..... Leo, it was October 9th 2000. Twenty-two days Halloween, his favorite holiday......." Matt said, and then muttered something to himself. "Why am I even telling you this?" Matt asked as he shifted his attention towards his hands. "Maybe because you feel you need to tell someone." Mimi said. "Well, I don't." Matt said on impulse. "Okay." Mimi murmured.  
  
"Ow, son of a fuckin' ...." Matt said as Mimi rubbed, rubbing alcohol on the cut he had on his head. "Quit whining." Mimi told him. "Easy for you to say." Matt said as he winced a bit. "Do you prefer Band-Aid, or gauze and some tape?" Mimi asked. "Or you could just leave it how it is." Matt said as he got up off his seat. "That'll work too," Mimi said as she took a seat on her bed. "...So, how's Ian?" Matt asked. "He's ok, I guess, but he does have a bruise on his arm." Mimi said. "I wonder how that happened." Matt said trying to sound as innocent as possible. "When are you heading off to college?" Mimi asked Matt. "College is for people who have noting else better to do, and for people who can't find a better way to be something in life. I, Mimi, my sexy girlfriend, am neither." Matt answered. "Really?" Mimi said cynically. "But of course, I have a record deal with Epic Records. That record deal is my way to be something in life without having to go to college. And the band that got me that record deal is my, 'something to do,' so as you can see, I have no need for college." Matt explained. "I guess I won't be seeing too much of you around any college campus," Mimi said. "I guess you won't....... When are you heading off to college?" Matt asked Mimi. "Sometime, next week...." Mimi answered as she pointed out the boxes in a corner of her room.  
  
Matt nodded his head along understandingly, with a weak grin on his face. "I see.... nothing lasts forever." Matt said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Mimi asked Matt, who shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I'm just saying that you'll go off to some college, you'll meet new people. We won't last you know. Might as well end it you know so no one gets hurt..." Matt trailed off as he watched Mimi's expression change. "You're breaking up with me?' Mimi asked in disbelief. "It's for the best. Don't get me wrong, but I don't really wanna hurt you." Matt answered. "You're breaking up with me?" Mimi repeated sadly. "C'mon Mimi, please don't....... Mimi, don't cry, please..... Trust me it'll be better like this." Matt said to her softly. "Why?" he heard Mimi murmur quietly. "I.... Mimi, look at it this way. I just want you to not be restricted when you go off to college. I know you're gonna meet other guys over there, and I don't want you feeling that you're somehow hurting me." Matt attempted to explain. "But I don't wanna meet new guys," Mimi sobbed into Matt's shoulder. "Mimi, c'mon......we would never see each other, and what kind of a relationship would that be? Umm......... It's not you, it's me." Matt explained as he put an arm around Mimi who was sobbing into his shoulder. "It's not funny." Mimi managed to say. "I'm gonna go now, just please don't do anything you might regret... ... Please Mimi, I'm gonna go now." Matt said as he tried to get Mimi to release her grip from his shirt. Matt leaned back on Mimi's bed, slowly bringing Mimi down with him. Mimi gradually loosened her grip on Mat shirt as she slowly cried herself to sleep. Matt cast a shadow upon Mimi as he looked down on her, before he climbed out her bedroom window, and never looked back.  
  
Author's Notes: Hah! That's what you guys get for saying I'm a good writer! A cheap ass ending! So how'd you guys like it? You can obviously guess how much I like it. So please review, I don't care it you're flaming or if you just wanna say something about GC or AFI. Speaking of which LIVE FREAKY DIE FREAKY, a punk animated movie is due out in December, so watch out for it. Benji and Joel Madden of Good Charlotte will be in it, relatively small roles but they'll still be in it. Davey Havok of AFI will also be appearing on that movie as Hay. Tim Armstrong will be the narrator of LIVE FREAKY DIE FREAKY, if you would like to know more on LIVE FREAKY DIE FREAKY, please be sure to email me at gcgirlpunkangel@yahoo.com, and I'll email the site to you. This is my last chapter for Emerge From Your World and Enter Mine. Please, please, please, read my other fics.  
  
~A Fire Inside 


	13. Matt's Drunken Confession

Emerge From Your World  
And Enter Mine  
  
Matt's Drunken Confession  
  
Author's Notes: See this just proves how nice of a person I am, I'm willing to conclude a story, which I thought was ended perfectly (with a real life ending). Ah, but lucky you, there was one persistent soul out there, who convinced me to do this, you know who you are. And good thing I also saw another somewhat real life situation that was capable of giving this story a most fitting demise.  
  
As you can probably tell from the title, this chapter which shouldn't be has something to do with alcohol. And this is usually the time where I say, I'll quit speaking so you can read on........  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~Mimi's house 3:00AM  
  
A ringing was heard, importunate the sound was, Mimi rolled out of her lukewarm bed to answer her cell. Her face tear streaked face appeared morose in the dim lighting of her lamp.  
  
"Hello?" Mimi answered her voice unsteady and weak.  
  
"Hey...hey, hey... what are you doing?" The voice on the other end asked, staining and holding out each syllable.  
  
"Matt? Is that you?" her mind suddenly recalling the memories of the previous day, overwhelming her already fragile mind.  
  
"Hey... Let me come over," He said his words slowly spoken, no hurry in his voice.  
  
"Matt, no I don't want you driving... Are you drunk?" Mimi asked genuine concern and distress in her voice.  
  
"Why does a guy have to be drunk to call up his girl?" Matt asked a bid offended, y her statement.  
  
"Matt you're drunk... Where are you at?" Mimi asked him, anxiety in her vacillating voice.  
  
"I'm, outside in your brother's tree house... lemme come in," Matt responded slurring his words.  
  
"You broke up with me yesterday, and you want me to let you in?" Mimi said almost in disbelief at the words coming out of Matt's mouth.  
  
"We never broke up..... Please lemme come in.... I miss you," Matt said with a high echelon of honesty in her voice.  
  
"No... No... no, just stay there, I'll be there in a minute." Mimi said as she opened her window, after she had pulled on a coat.  
  
She climbed in Ian's tree house, where she found a derelict Matt slouched over in a corner. "Mimi," Matt said as he attempted to kiss her. "Matt, why are you here?" Mimi asked once she managed to settle Matt down. Matt looked up into her eyes, the usual ennui and apathy which resided in his eyes was absent. Instead there were glassy, sad, and regretful eyes. He slowly reached into his back pocket, out of which he removed a crumpled up piece of paper. "I think I wrote this for you when I wasn't very... you know.. drunk." Matt said as he handed Mimi the note.  
  
Mimi looked at the note oddly for a second, before she decided to read it aloud.  
  
"Mimi,  
  
I'm sorry, it's not you that I don't trust, it's the guys you're bound to meet.  
  
I didn't want you to feel like you're somehow obligated to me as my girlfriend.  
  
Now that I think about it, the more I regret my assessment of the problem.  
  
I know you probably hate me, and I don't blame you.  
  
Please don't go away to college, I'll miss you too much, much more than I miss  
  
You right now. If you don't want to give up your education for me, I'll accept that,  
  
Maybe I'll consider getting some sort of musical degree or something...  
  
At the same college you're going to that is.  
  
To give you the definition, I have a strong affection towards you,  
  
I have a warm attachment to you... I love you,"  
  
Mimi concluded the reading of the note, as she turned her head towards Matt who was out cold in the corner.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Finally it's done, thank god.  
  
Well what do you think? If you didn't like this ending, well, you're screwed 'cause I'm not writing another one.  
  
~Laterz  
  
A Fire Inside 


End file.
